Ma vie après la guerre
by ViperaEvanesca
Summary: "Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain lien entre eux." Hermione va retrouver Severus après l'attaque de Nagini. Vidéo synopsis ici: h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? feature player embedded&v CIlxGLok -k Mon blog ( illustrations) h t t p : / / viperaevanesca . skyrock . com / (espace à supprimer pour accéder aux liens)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

En ce début de matinée du 3 mai, Monsieur Lawford attaché-case en main, parcourait les rues de Londres.  
En se rendant au travail, il eut l'impression que de chaque visage qu'il croisait émanait une sorte de lueur positive.

Peut-être cela était-ce dû au beau temps de la journée ?

Il est vrai que depuis des mois, le brouillard et le froid avaient fait rage, mais aujourd'hui le ciel était d'un bleu azur parsemé de quelques petits nuages et le soleil resplendissait.  
Monsieur Lawford ralentit alors la cadence, observa d'autres visages et c'est avec le cœur léger et la certitude que le mauvais temps ne reviendrait pas de sitôt qu'il continua son chemin.

Mais Monsieur Lawford était un moldu, il ignorait que les Détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban étaient les responsables de ce brouillard. Ni qu'ils se nourrissaient de chaque petite pensée d'espoir et de bonheur. Ils retournaient à présent à leurs postes loin des rues agitées.

Il ignorait également que par-delà son regard se trouvait le monde des sorciers, le monde d'Harry Potter. Un jeune homme hors du commun qui, la nuit précédente avait mis fin à la longue ascension du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort.

_Un nouveau monde_

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, se trouvait en Ecosse, à la différence de Monsieur Lawford, des visages tristes, emplis de douleurs, de désespoir et de chagrin.  
Pourtant celui d'une jeune fille était neutre, comme si elle avait collé un masque sur son visage pour cacher ses émotions.  
Elle avait les cheveux châtains en broussaille et des yeux noisettes.  
Derrière ce masque on pouvait quand même distinguer un air de suffisance et d'intelligence.  
Quelques entailles étaient visibles sur son visage et ses bras.  
Cette jeune femme portait le nom d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione se trouvait dans la grande salle, entourée de personnes pleurant pour la plupart sur des corps sans vie, mutilés et couverts de sang.  
Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, ainsi que son petit ami de fraîche date, Ron Weasley, étaient partis dans la tour de Gryffondor prendre un repos bien mérité.

Mais Hermione, encore trop affectée par les évènements de l'année et surtout de la veille, avait décidé d'aider les autres à soigner les blessés. Elle repoussait le moment où elle devrait fermer les yeux et se replonger dans la bataille finale.

Le professeur McGonagall, une femme de grande taille à l'habituel aspect sévère et strict, avait à présent le chignon défait et une paire de lunette cassé sur le nez. Elle lui avait remis d'une main tremblante un parchemin contenant la liste des personnes tuées dans l'enceinte de Poudlard la nuit dernière. Elle devait vérifier que les noms reportés étaient bien ceux des corps présents.

Hermione avait le sentiment d'être là sans y être, comme dans un état second, une noire torpeur qui lui permettait de rester calme et stoïque face à la situation.  
Se contentant de signes de têtes, ne parlant que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.  
Sa « mission » était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour remercier les héros tombés au combat.  
Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un nom appartenant à un de ses anciens camarades sa poitrine semblait se déchirer sous la douleur.  
Elle aurait voulu hurler son chagrin au monde entier sans y parvenir.  
Ces personnes-là, hier encore étaient en vie, Hermione avait honte de se l'avouer mais elle rendait une personne responsable de ce désastre.  
Une vague de sentiments la submergea, elle devait prendre l'air et vite avant de faire une crise de panique devant la Grande Salle toute entière.  
Elle posa le parchemin maudit et franchit aussi vite que possible la pièce sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur elle. D'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait, elle avait besoin d'être seule et plus rien ne lui importait à ce moment-là.

Hermione se retrouva dans le parc, une lumière vive l'éblouissait, c'était une belle journée.  
Normalement, à cette époque de l'année, elle aurait dû être en pleine révision pour ses ASPIC.  
Se rongeant les sangs à l'idée de la défaite.  
Ses parents lui auraient alors envoyé un hibou remplit d'amour.  
Elle était leur enfant unique, belle, brillante, studieuse, et surtout intelligente.  
A cette pensée Hermione accéléra le pas, le souvenir de ses parents partis en Australie par sa faute était, lui aussi, tout autant douloureux.  
Mais bientôt elle partirait à leur recherche pour lever son sortilège loin de ce coin en ruine qui autrefois était un magnifique château et une école prestigieuse.  
Hermione était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte devant le saule cogneur.  
Toujours dans son état de torpeur elle se remémora sa troisième année d'étude, son chat Pattenrond leur avait ouvert le passage à Harry et à elle-même afin de pouvoir délivrer Ron du Sinistros, un énorme chien noir présage de mort.  
Mais cet animal comme elle s'en doutait n'avait rien du chien fantôme, en réalité c'était Sirius Black.  
C'est là qu'elle fit sa connaissance pour la première fois, pauvre Sirius parti trop tôt, comme son ami Lupin et sa femme Tonks.

Hermione dut s'asseoir un instant pour retrouver ses esprits.

Tous étaient morts à présent: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred...  
Ron n'avait que très peu parlé depuis sa mort. Il lui avait juste déposé un léger baiser sur le front avant de partir se coucher. Il préférait sûrement être seul.  
Hermione tourna la tête en direction du lac, non loin de là se trouvait la tombe de Dumbledore, lui qui leur avait caché tant de choses, c'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie.  
La baguette de Sureau et les reliques de la mort, l'horcruxe qui habitait Harry, la véritable mission de Rogue. Rogue...  
Elle interrompit ses pensées, son cœur accéléra en ratant quelques battements, Rogue !  
Hermione se leva d'un bond comme électrisée. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, une branche était non loin d'elle et la fit léviter jusqu'au nœud qui immobilisait le saule.  
Une fois l'arbre gigantesque devenu parfaitement immobile elle se précipita à toutes jambes dans l'ouverture.  
A moitié courbée dans le passage pour ne pas se cogner la tête, Hermione courrait toujours ignorant son point de côté.  
Quelle idiote ! pensa-t-elle  
Les seuls encore vivant à connaître la vérité au sujet de Rogue étaient Harry, Ron et elle.  
Pour le reste du monde il était toujours considéré comme un mangemort, assassin de Dumbledore. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les évènements soient révélés. Nos trois compagnons avaient rendez-vous le lendemain avec Kingsley Shacklebolt pour le récit détaillé sur la mort de Voldemort.

C'est pour cela que personne ne s'était donné la peine d'aller chercher son corps, Rogue n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, d'ailleurs peut-être qu'ils ne savaient même pas où le chercher.  
Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser là, après ce que Rogue avait fait pour eux, il méritait au moins une sépulture décente et non une décomposition sur un parquet moisi de la Cabane Hurlante.  
Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, avoir des pensées morbides n'était pas la solution.  
Elle accéléra encore et arriva bientôt au bout du tunnel. A tout moment elle le savait, Hermione devrait affronter à nouveau la vue d'un cadavre mutilé.  
Arrivé à destination, elle poussa les caisses bloquant l'entrée, ferma les yeux, son cœur menaçant de s'arrêter, et elle put entendre le sang affluer à ses oreilles.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit les paupières, et comme elle s'y attendait son cœur manqua encore quelques battements.  
Rogue était étendu sur le sol, couvert d'un sang qui avait séché pendant la nuit. Ses yeux noirs, fixaient un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Son visage était plus cireux que jamais, son nez crochu pointant vers le bas. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte révélant une dentition inégale et jaunie. Les bras en croix dans son éternel gilet noir surmonté d'une grande cape de la même couleur. Ses longs doigts blancs à proximité d'une baguette magique devenue inutile face à Voldemort.

Hermione s'approcha alors doucement de lui, s'agenouillant devant son professeur de potions.

C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, elle avança jusqu'à son visage aux cheveux noirs tombant en rideau, une main qui à la différence de McGonagall ne tremblait pas.  
Arrivée à trois centimètres de ses paupières, qu'elle avait eu l'intention de fermer, Hermione arrêta brusquement son geste et fixa le Professeur.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Renaissance**_  
_**  
**_

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit alors à tourner à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait du rêver, comment cela pouvait être possible ? Impossible...

Elle le regarda à nouveau plus attentivement, non elle ne rêvait pas, la poitrine de Rogue se soulevait faiblement, comme s'il allait rendre son dernier souffle d'un moment à l'autre.  
Plus de doute, Severus Rogue était bien vivant.  
Hermione plongea son regard noisette dans celui ébène de cet homme.

-Pro-professeur R ogue ?

Sa voix était rauque.

-Professeur vous m'entendez ?

Elle attendit mais n'eut pas de réponse, elle fixait toujours ces yeux noirs qui ne pouvaient la voir.  
Elle prit alors son poignet dans sa main, elle s'attendait à un contact glacé et fut surprise de le trouver étonnamment tiède. Hermione pouvait sentir la très faible pulsation de son pouls.  
Elle lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, ça va aller, Monsieur.

Des mots qui se voulaient rassurant pour lui, même s'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il l'entende.  
Hermione enfin sortie de son état de torpeur, commençait à paniquer, que faire ?

-Garde la tête froide, pense logiquement Hermione, tu dois agir par étape. Pensa-t-elle.

Sa première conclusion fut que bien entendu, vu son état elle ne pouvait le déplacer pour le moment.  
Le temps de faire apparaître une civière et de l'amener à Poudlard, comme un jour il l'avait fait pour elle, il serait probablement trop tard.

Envoyer un patronus à Madame Pomfresh ne servirait à rien non plus, elle ne savait pas la vérité à son sujet alors le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'ici plus celui de lui expliquer que Rogue n'est plus un mangemort, cela pourrait tout aussi bien donner le même résultat.

Non Hermione était seule, complètement seule, comme elle le savait pour une grande période à venir. Elle devrait le soigner elle-même.  
Dans une tentative désespérée, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui :

-_Revigor_  
_  
_  
Aucun résultat, ce sortilège n'était pas efficace contre la magie noire.  
Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Elle remarqua que quelques plaies saignaient encore un peu.  
Hermione sortit en hâte de sa chaussette un petit sac en perle, l'ouvrit et prononça :

-_Accio essence de dictame !_  
_  
_  
Le petit flacon sauta alors hors du sac directement dans sa main.  
Hermione fit sauter le bouchon et en toute hâte commença à verser quelques gouttes sur chacune des blessures de Rogue, en prenant soin de verser une plus grande quantité sur celle de son cou où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux grands trous béants.

Le résultat fut immédiat ! Les plaies se refermèrent à vue d'œil.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais soudain, les plaies se rouvrir en projetant sur le visage d'Hermione le peu de sang qui restait à son professeur.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion n'avait eu aucun effet. Pourtant elle avait bien fonctionné sur Ron lors de son désartibulement.

La réponse lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit quand elle pensa à Ron, son père Monsieur Weasley, un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux roux et le crâne dégarni avait lui aussi été attaqué par ce serpent.  
Nagini était venimeux, les guérisseurs de l'hôpital St Mangouste avaient eu un mal fou à trouver un remède contre la réouverture des plaies de Monsieur Weasley.

Mais Hermione, avait déjà anticipé ce genre de situation, elle fit à nouveau usage du sortilège d'attraction et cette fois ci, une fiole minuscule pas plus grande qu'un pouce sauta du sac en perle.  
Elle bascula alors la tête de Rogue, plaça une main à l'arrière de son crâne, ouvrit la petite bouteille de l'autre et lui versa le liquide plutôt épais d'une couleur gris perle dans la bouche, puis attendit. (1)

L'été dernier, elle s'était rendue sur le chemin de traverse, dans l'Allée des Embrumes plus exactement. Elle s'était procurée cette potion qui lui avait pratiquement coûté tout son coffre-fort de Gringotts, en espérant ne jamais s'en servir.  
Si cette dernière pouvait sauver l'homme se tenant devant elle, Hermione ne regretterait pas son achat.

Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul quand Rogue émit un râle d'outre-tombe, une lueur apparut alors derrière ses prunelles.  
Ses paupières battirent rapidement pour se refermer, sa respiration devint plus régulière, plus profonde.

Mais Hermione le savait Rogue n'était pas encore tirer d'affaire, ses plaies étaient toujours ouvertes et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Elle renouvela le processus de l'essence de Dictame, ses blessures étant débarrassées du venin, se refermèrent.

Mais pour le sang ? Hermione pensa au sortilège de transfert sanguin, un sort qui comme dans le monde Moldu permettait de réapprovisionner le corps d'un malade, du moins, sans la transfusion.

Oh bien sûr, elle connaissait la théorie qu'elle avait un jour lue dans le « _Manuel avancé de la médecine magique à l'usage des sorciers_», mais ne l'avait encore jamais mis en pratique.

Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, après tout la plupart du temps elle réussissait à la perfection ses sortilèges.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, se leva au-dessus de Rogue et décrivit un mouvement complexe.

-_Compleo cruor oris ! (2)_  
_  
_  
Elle baissa les yeux et retint son souffle, lui prenant à nouveau le pouls, il était normal, elle avait réussi !  
Rogue était désormais seulement évanoui.

Hermione fit apparaitre une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge. Elle entreprit de le nettoyer de ses souillures. Elle essuya son visage, bientôt le sang disparut entièrement.

-_Diffindo !_  
_  
_  
La chemise de Rogue se découpa alors selon les directives de la baguette d'Hermione, révélant un torse d'une couleur tout aussi cireuse que son visage.

Malgré la panique, elle n'oublia pas de constater qu'il y avait là une certaine musculature, pas énorme certes, mais les traits étaient quand même bien soulignés. Hermione fut surprise, elle l'avait toujours imaginé autrement, un peu bedonnant comme le ventre d'une chauve-souris, peut-être que sa démarche l'avait conduite à ce préjugé.

La jeune femme enleva la cape de Rogue et le reste de ses vêtements supérieurs. La tâche ne fut pas aisée car même avec l'aide du sortilège de découpe il restait un poids mort.

Puis Hermione le nettoya complètement, faisant disparaitre le sang et la saleté de son corps.  
Elle fit son bras gauche en dernier, elle voulait retarder le moment où elle devrait poser les yeux sur la marque des ténèbres.

Une exclamation de surprise sortit soudain de sa bouche, elle n'y était plus, la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu. Pourquoi ?

Un signe de magie noir de ce niveau ne disparaît pas comme cela.  
Hermione savait que si une personne venait à mourir, ses sortilèges disparaissaient avec elle. Comme Harry libéré du maléfice de saucisson lancé par Dumbledore au moment de sa mort.

Après la première guerre, les individus soumis à l'impérium de Voldemort avaient eux aussi été libérés, mais la marque avait toujours été présente, alors pourquoi n'existait –elle plus ?

Hermione comprit : les Horcruxes !

Mais oui, le mage noir était maintenu en vie grâce à ces objets immondes, maintenant qu'il était mort pour de bon toutes traces de ses abominables méfaits avaient disparu avec lui.

Cela allait rendre plus difficile la traque des derniers Mangemort par les Aurors.

Une fois terminé, elle jeta le linge dans la bassine d'eau devenue rouge écarlate puis fit disparaitre le tout.

Rogue avait déjà repris un peu de couleur, mais Hermione ne préféra pas l'amener au château.

Face aux familles ayant perdu un proche, emmener vers eux un homme considéré par ses pairs comme Mangemort était de la folie, un accident serait vite arrivé.

C'est pourquoi, pour sa sécurité elle le fit léviter jusqu'au premier étage où elle savait que se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Lupin. Son cœur se serra.

Arrivé en haut des marches, elle poussa la porte et vit un lit poussiéreux qui ferait très bien l'affaire.  
Hermione déposa doucement et avec précaution son professeur à l'aide de sa baguette sur le matelas, jeta la couverture mangée aux mites sur lui, s'assied de l'autre côté les bras autour des genoux et attendit.

La faible lumière qui traversait les fenêtres obstruées de planches de la Cabane Hurlante avaient depuis bien longtemps disparut. Dehors, il faisait nuit, tout était calme.

C'est alors que Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux.

(1) Alors qui a deviné ce que contient la fiole ?

(2) Difficile de trouver un bon traducteur français-latin


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une nuit dans la Cabane **__**Hurlante**_

Severus battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'adapter à l'obscurité.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si chaque petits centimètres carrés avaient été roués de coups.

Il était toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante, aucun doute, il reconnaissait l'endroit. Mais il dût s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se trouvait dans la chambre, où jadis il avait été présent quatre ans auparavant.

Son dernier souvenir ? Severus avait vu son visage mourant se refléter dans une paire de yeux verts. Puis... le néant.

Il avait vu Lily à travers le regard de son fils, elle qui avait disparu depuis tant d'années, il pensait être parti la rejoindre, loin de la souffrance de son absence.

Son regard s'attarda sur les planches de la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, pourtant il n'entendait pas les échos de la bataille, où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

C'était le moment ou jamais, si le Mage Noir apprenait qu'il avait survécu, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.  
Il devait fuir, loin, très loin et rapidement. Tant pis pour les autres, son esprit de Serpentard lui disait de se sauver.

Il se redressa en position assise dans le but de se lever, sa tête tournait mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car non loin de lui quelque chose venait de bouger.

Ami ou ennemi ? Rogue ne le savait pas.

Il aurait aimé prendre sa baguette mais elle n'était plus là. Ennemi donc.

Puis une voix s'éleva dans la pénombre :

-Oh professeur ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Je suis tellement soulagée si vous saviez ! Je croyais avoir échouée, j'ai été trop lente et vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai réussi à fermer les plaies avec de l'essence de dictame mais le venin les a faites se ré-ouvrir, alors je vous ai fait boire une potion contenant...

-Ne parlez pas si vite Granger ! La coupa Severus

Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais au son de sa voix il s'était détendu. Il avait su tout de suite à qui appartenait ce soprano, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de parler ainsi.

Les yeux un peu plus en face des trous, il prit conscience que son torse était nu, il remonta vivement la couverture sur lui avant de tourner la tête dans la direction d'Hermione.

-Ma baguette Granger, vite !

-Elle est restée en bas professeur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour le moment.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de mes besoins !

Severus voulut sortir du lit, mais sa tête tournait toujours et il dût se rattraper avant de tomber au sol.  
C'est alors qu'une masse châtain lui sauta dessus, le visage déformé par la colère, qui l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit.

-Oh non professeur ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir si vite après tous les efforts que j'aifait pour vous maintenir en vie ! _Lumos_  
_  
_  
Une faible lumière vint éclairer la pièce.

Il reconnaissait à peine la jeune femme se tenant devant lui, elle avait toujours été un modèle pour ses camarades, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état de rage.  
Même physiquement elle avait changé, sa silhouette était devenue chétive, comme si elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps, de grandes cernes venaient se loger sous ses yeux. Son teint était pâle et terne. Son visage autrefois un peu joufflu avait laissé place à une peau tendu sur les os de sa mâchoire. Elle était couverte de sang et d'entailles.

Hermione fouilla violemment dans son sac cette fois sans se servir de la magie. Elle en extirpa un gros morceau de chocolat que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné plus tôt mais qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, puis brutalement, elle le mit dans la main du Maître des potions.

- Mangez.

Severus toujours silencieux face à son comportement étrange, s'attarda un instant dans son regard.

Il put y voir comme s'il y était, un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Devant lui se tenaient deux Weasley, Londubat, Granger, Potter et Lupin. Il vit se dernier distribuer du chocolat à tout le monde.

-Tenez, mangez ça vous vous sentirez mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ? Demanda Potter

-Un Détraqueur, c'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Il s'extirpa du souvenir.

-Je vois que Lupin connaît certains remèdes de grand-mère, j'espère que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vous ait enseigné Granger, il risquerai d'être très vexé par sa si brillante élève.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre avec raideur :

-Il est mort Monsieur, Lupin est mort.

Severus qui venait de mettre un bout plutôt impressionnant de chocolat dans sa bouche, avala alors de travers. S'il avait dû choisir qui des quatre Maraudeurs il préférait, Lupin aurait été et de loin le vainqueur.

Mais quelque chose lui échappait, pourquoi restait-elle la tranquillement à lui faire avaler de la nourriture alors que ses amis devaient se trouver en plein cœur du combat pour sauver leurs vies ? Pourquoi tout était aussi calme ? Que se passait-il dehors ? Où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il devait fuir, encore une fois fuir comme il l'avait fait devant Minerva.

Il amorça à nouveau un mouvement pour se lever.

-Non ! Ne bougez pas j'ai dit !

Hermione avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, le visage toujours déformé par la haine, cette haine qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer, la haine, seul sentiment encore présent chez elle.

-Granger ! Cessez immédiatement ses enfantillages ! Si vous croyez que cette baguette va suffire à m'arrêter c'est mal me connaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, je dois partir et vous devriez aussi avant que...

Ilstoppa net sa phrase devant l'air franchement incrédule d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à la suivre.

-Mais, Professeur, la guerre est finie depuis hier.

Après avoir entendu ces paroles, Rogue sentit ses jambes se dérober, il remercia intérieurement Granger de l'avoir empêché de se lever, une boule d'angoisse se créa à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il ne put bredouiller qu'un seul mot :

-Qui ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille fixa son bras gauche, il baissa lentement les yeux vers son membre, et resta silencieux de longues minutes ne sachant que penser.

- Expliquez-moi tout en détails, Granger.

Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration et tenta de lui expliquer d'une voix monocorde le récit complet de ce qu'ils avaient fait Harry, Ron et elle.

Depuis la fuite du mariage de Fleur et Bill en passant par cette traumatisante nuit de Noël et pour finir, avec la bataille finale. S'arrêtant quelques fois pour écouter les questions de Rogue avant de lui répondre, ou pour se donner du courage en lui transmettant la liste des morts.

Rogue avait du mal à tout assimiler, peine à croire qu'après plus de vingt ans cela soit fini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, terrassé par Potter si arrogant soit-il.  
Mais le simple fait de se retrouver ici en compagnie d'une ancienne élève lui relatant les faits prouvait bien que le cauchemar était terminé.

-Granger, n'en prenez pas l'habitude, mais je vous remercie. Merci d'être revenu pour moi.

Hermione sentit alors sa bouche faire quelque chose d'étrange, la commissure de ses lèvres se crispait en remontant légèrement. Une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps, quand elle prit conscience que c'était un sourire un poids s'enleva de ses épaules, elle était bien, presque en paix. Mais Rogue la sortit de sa brusque rêverie. Faisant éclater son éphémère bulle de bonheur.

-Avec quoi avez-vous stoppé le venin ?

-Larmes de phénix.

-Et où avez vous trouvez ça ? Demanda un Rogue plutôt intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce que je fais des miennes. (1)

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance de Gryffondor ! Vous et la bande de Potter ! Toujours plus stupide les uns que les autres, aimant se pavaner devant des imbéciles aveuglés par la célébrité, comme Crivey jusqu'où...

Une nouvelle fois il dut s'interrompre devant la réaction d'Hermione.

A l'écoute de la provocation de son professeur, la haine en elle ne demanda qu'à sortir, essayant de se contrôler au maximum Hermione n'avait pourtant pas réussi quand Rogue avait prononcé le nom de Colin.

Elle se rua sur lui comme une furie, frappant chaque partie visible de son corps.  
Severus lui arracha sa baguette des mains, prêt à la stupéfixer mais Hermione lui sauta à nouveau dessus, il interrompit son geste quand il réalisa qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la proximité physique, encore moins celle de consoler quelqu'un.  
Il décida alors de passer ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, baguette toujours en mains au cas où, en attendant qu'elle se calme.  
Mais les larmes d'Hermione coulaient à flot, toutes les souffrances accumulées jusqu'alors jaillissaient hors d'elle tel un geyser.

-Du calme Granger.

Ceci eut pour seul effet de relancer les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et tenta vainement de lui frotter maladroitement le dos de sa main libre.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, les soubresauts s'atténuèrent et Hermione s'endormit, épuisée.

Severus resté jusqu'alors silencieux, reporta son attention sur son bras gauche, intact à présent.

Cette fierté, tatouage, horreur, aberration, qu'il avait un jour fait pour attirer l'attention d'une fille.

Acte de bravoure pour l'adolescent qu'il était, mais acte de stupidité pour l'homme qu'il était devenu maintenant.

S'enrôler dans les mangemort pour tenter de séduire et d'attirer l'attention d'une femme qui l'avait toujours repoussé.

Vingt ans de sa vie à payer pour une erreur de jeunesse, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Maintenant la dernière trace visible de cette erreur avait disparu, il était temps d'oublier, de l'oublier elle, Lily.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand une porte claqua, sa baguette était posée à côté d'elle mais Rogue n'était plus là.

(1) Petit hommage à un de mes films préféré.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entretien au Minisère**_

Hermione se trouvait à présent seule dans cette chambre lugubre et peu rassurante. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, bizarre.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était à peine vingt et une heure. Il était temps de rentrer au château avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.  
Elle s'en fichait, mais elle ne voulait pas être harcelée de questions, voulant dormir rien d'autre, ou peut être alors les bras de Ron.  
Elle sauta du lit et se mit en route pour Poudlard, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'à plusieurs reprises elle s'était cognée la tête dans le bas tunnel.

Harry et Ron étaient là, assis sur les grandes marches de l'entrée, le visage grave, Ron avait les yeux rouges.  
Néanmoins un large sourire se dessina quand ils la virent, Ron se leva et la prit dans ses bras quand elle fût arrivée à sa hauteur.  
De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Harry émette un raclement de gorge pour rappeler aux deux autres sa présence.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais un peu respect je n'ai pas fait autant de baroufle quand tu étais avec ma sœur.

-On t'a cherché partout Hermione, où étais-tu ? Détourna Harry.

La jeune femme prête à tout dévoiler de sa périlleuse journée se ravisa en croisant le regard vert de son ami.  
Une nouvelle vague de rage la saisie, elle essaya de sortir d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

-Nulle part, j'ai planté la tente de Bill dans une forêt j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ron le coupa dans sa lancée.

-Laisse tomber Harry, elle a besoin de dormir.

-Allez-y je vous rejoins.

Hermione prit la main tendue de Ron, elle était moite, molle et tremblait légèrement.  
Sur le chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Hermione n'en n'ayant pas l'envie et Ron par timidité.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, autrefois remplie de rire des nombreux élèves présents, ce soir elle était vide.  
La pièce en forme circulaire comportait de nombreux fauteuils moelleux, des tables pour travailler et tout était rouge et or. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

Hermione se sentit chez elle, cet endroit lui manquerait.

-Où sont les autres ? Je n'ai vu personne dans la grande salle.

-Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux en fin de matinée, Papa et Maman aussi, ils veulent organiser les funérailles de...

La voix de Ron se perdit, et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

-Enfin bref, se reprit-il. McGonagall nous a autorisé à rester à Pourdlard jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve. Elle s'est même chargée de faire connecter la cheminée de la Salle Commune avec celle de Kingsley pour être plus rapidement à son bureau demain matin. Hermione pourquoi est-ce que tu es couverte de sang ?

-Je peux venir dans ton lit cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une horrible couleur magenta et ses yeux se firent fuyants. Le stratagème d'Hermione avait réussi.

-Do...Do...dormir, ensemble ? Toi ... et et moi ?

Hermione s'énerva intérieurement devant la réaction de Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ? Ils avaient officialisé leur relation. C'est vrai que la journée elle voulait être seule, mais pas la nuit, elle savait que ses cauchemars la rattraperaient tôt ou tard, et le fait de se réveiller sans une présence à ses côtés la terrorisait.

-Oui, toi et moi, viens je suis épuisée.

Ils montèrent alors dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron par une vieille règle de Poudlard n'avait pas accès à celui des filles.  
Après un brin de toilette, Hermione se glissa sous ses draps, Ron déjà présent l'enlaça et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, elle fût réveillée par un elfe de maison qui la secouait gentiment.  
Elle ouvrit un œil vitreux, sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises après avoir vu le corps de ses amis en rêve. Les ronflements d'Harry venu les rejoindre le soir précédant ne l'avaient pas aidée à se rendormir non plus. Pour couronner le tout Ron avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, ses sanglots remuant le lit.

Hermione ne l'avait pas consolé, Ron avait la fierté de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs il avait étouffé ses pleurs dans l'oreiller, et quoi qu'elle ait pu dire à ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu atténuer sa souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Hermione tourna la tête, et son regard se posa sur une petite créature vêtue d'un torchon à vaisselle, drapé comme une toge et sur lequel étaient frappées les armoiries de Poudlard. Elle avait de grandes oreilles semblables à une chauve-souris et son nez avait la forme d'une grosse tomate.

-Winky ?

-Bonjour Miss, Winky a reçu l'ordre de vous réveiller pour votre rendez-vous Miss. Winky vous a aussi monté le petit déjeuner, je repasserai plus tard prendre le plateau. Bonne journée Miss et Messieurs.

Winky s'était adressée à Harry et Ron, sortis de leur sommeil à l'entente de la voix stridente de l'elfe. Elle désigna un énorme plateau d'argent rempli de victuailles, puis sortit de la pièce.

Hermione soudain affamée se jeta sur des toasts qu'elle recouvrit généreusement de marmelade.  
Aucun des trois ne parla beaucoup pendant le petit déjeuner et bientôt il fut l'heure de partir pour le Ministère.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où un petit sac de poudre de cheminette les attendait déjà sur le manteau.  
Chacun à tour de rôle, jettèrent un peu de poudre dans le feu qui prit une teinte verte. Hermione passa la dernière, après avoir prononcé sa destination à haute voix elle sentit son corps aspirer dans un énorme tourbillon, et très vite un nombre incalculable de cheminées passèrent devant ses yeux.

Quand elle se sentit ralentir, elle plaça ses bras en avant pour se rattraper lors de son atterrissage plutôt brusque.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, refusant la main tendue de Ron, s'épousseta rapidement et regarda autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce à l'aspect très officiel, des casiers contenant une multitude de dossiers longeaient les murs. Un lustre de cristal ornait le plafond. Un magnifique bureau en bois clair sous lequel était glissé un épais tapis au fils d'or reposait en son centre.

A l'arrivée des trois jeunes adultes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme de grande taille à la peau noire et à la voix profonde, se leva pour les accueillir.

-Monsieur le ministre ravi de vous rencontrer ! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

C'était de l'humour bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient Kingsley depuis plusieurs années. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été Auror jusqu'à sa nomination récente au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Cette remarque déplacée ne manqua pas d'énervé Hermione, non mais vraiment ! Comment Harry pouvait prendre ça avec autant de légèreté ? Alors que Kingsley avait eu cette place parce que l'ancien dirigeant Pius Thicknesse était contrôlé par les mangemorts.

-Bonjour vous trois. Dit une voix douce

Hermione se retourna vivement, elle n'avait pas remarqué le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Kingsley, Professeur.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Dit le Ministre de sa voix lente en faisant apparaître trois sièges confortables.

-Voici le programme de notre réunion de ce matin, continua-t-il. Tout d'abord si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients j'aimerais un compte rendu détaillé de ce que vous avez fait. Des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles certains objets de magie très noire auraient été utilisés par Vous-Savez-Qui. J'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet pour rassurer le peuple Sorcier avant que ceci ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter les nouvelles éditons de L'Histoire de la Magie, vous êtes célèbres à présent tous les trois et vos noms feront partis de l'histoire de notre monde. Ensuite je vous communiquerai la date de cérémonie des récompenses ainsi que l'éloge funèbre. Cela vous va ? Très bien commençons.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry prit la parole, détaillant au maximum leurs exploits, Hermione se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise à l'évocation du nom de Rogue et Ron ne parlant pas du tout. Après une très longue heure, le rapport était enfin terminé. Une larme disparut dans la longue barbe argentée de leur ancien directeur.

-Merci pour tous ces détails, si jamais quelque chose vous revient en mémoire n'hésitez pas, nous devons encore traquer certains Mangemort et votre aide pourrait s'avérer utile.  
Brusquement Hermione se rappela d'une chose.

-La marque des Ténèbres a disparu !

-Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Et comment savez-vous cela Miss Granger ? Dit le portrait de Dumbledore.

Hermione croisa les yeux bleus de la peinture, avec l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

-Je l'ai vue en soignant l'un d'entre eux hier dans la Grande Salle.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué avant ? Dit Harry. Pourquoi Ron et moi ne l'avons pas vu plus tôt ?

-Peut-être parce que vous dormiez pendant que je faisais le sale boulot.

-Ne commence pas Hermione, je n'ai pas à me justifier d'avoir pris du repos après m'être retrouvé devant Voldemort.

-Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Harry, il n'était pas tout seul, nous aussi nous avons combattu et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on s'est tous accordés une grasse matinée de sommeil.

-Comment peux-tu...

-Hum Hum. Dit le portrait.

-Pour clore la réunion, reprit Kingsley, la cérémonie aura lieu dans deux semaines, vous serez gratifiés de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendus à la Nation. Les personnes décédées lors de la bataille de Pourdlard également, à titre Posthume évidemment.

-Et les autres ? Ceux qui ne sont pas morts dans l'enceinte du château, ils comptent pour rien ? Dans ce cas autant distribuer votre Ordre comme on donne des sachets de Bulles Baveuses ! Au moins tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre Voldemort en auront une aussi ! C'est injuste pour les autres et vous le savez ! Hermione était hors d'elle.

-Hermione cette décision ne me revient absolument pas, je ne suis que le messager je n'ai pas choisi moi-même de faire cette distribution.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Bien ! Voici ce qui clos notre entretien. Je vais devoir vous abandonner, mon emploi du temps est chargé, je dois me rendre à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs ont du mal à rester à leurs postes et plusieurs désistements ont pu être observés.

Tous les quatre se levèrent, se serrant la main pour se dire au revoir, avant de prendre la direction de la cheminée pour nos trois amis.

-Kingsley, voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'emprunte votre bureau pendant votre absence ? Cela ne durera que quelques minutes, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Granger. Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-Non bien entendu allez y Albus, je vous laisse je vais être en retard, utilisez la poudre pour rentrer. A bientôt.

Kingsley partit rapidement, refermant la porte sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-On se retrouve au terrier. Lança Ron

Hermione attendit que ses deux camarades soient partis avant de se retourner vers son ancien directeur qu'elle commençait à ne plus tolérer.

-Miss Granger, tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre exceptionnel courage, et aussi vous remercier pour avoir découvert la marque des Reliques. Seule vos capacités et l'acharnement dans vos recherches auraient pu venir à bout de ma lourde tâche.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de crier la réplique qu'elle brulait de dire. Pfff l'exceptionnel courage, non mais vraiment, en quoi était-ce courageux de ne pas être morte comme les autres ?

-Venez-en au fait, je suis pressée.

-Comment se porte Severus ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que le professeur Rogue va bien ?

-Vous savez très bien qu'il est mort, Monsieur.

-Miss Granger, ce n'est pas au vieux troll qu'on apprend à utiliser sa masse.

-J'ai bien peur de pas vous comprendre professeur.

-Oh si Miss Granger, vous me comprenez parfaitement, répliqua Dumbledore, le langage corporel est une science intéressante et très significative. Aussi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre petit soubresaut de tout à l'heure. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que je suis en contact direct avec Minerva McGonagall via mon portrait de Poudlard, et nous savons pertinemment tous les deux qu'aucun Mangemort vivant ou mort ne se trouvait dans la Grande Salle hier. Madame Pomfresh ayant pris le soin de les séparer dans des salles bien distinctes.

Hermione se sentait piégée, Dumbledore dans la mort était encore plus exaspérant que de son vivant. Elle se força à lui révéler la vérité.

-Ensuite je me suis réveillée et il n'était plus là, par conséquent je ne sais pas comment il va ni où il se trouve.

-Severus est un excellent sorcier Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mentit Hermione.

-Je pense qu'il doit se cacher de ses ex-compagnons. Apres votre entretien de ce matin je ne pense guère que les partisans de Voldemort soient heureux d'apprendre qu'il était un traître depuis de nombreuses années.

-C'est très probable.

-C'est pourquoi je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il reprenne sa place à Poudlard pour la rentrée de Septembre. Je pense que d'ici-là les réparations seront terminées. Et vous Miss Granger j'espère vous revoir bientôt au château, vous savez il n'est pas trop tard pour entamer votre dernière année avec vos amis.

-Je ne pense pas que cela va être possible Monsieur, je dois partir à la recherche de mes parents.

-A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.

-Merci professeur, mais je vais me débrouiller, cela devrait aller.

-Comme vous le souhaitez Miss, mais avant de terminer notre conversation, j'aimerais ajouter que si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, je suis à votre disposition.

-En fait oui, j'aurais une requête professeur.

-Allez-y je vous écoute.

-Quand le professeur Rogue, fera son retour.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais que personne ne sache que c'est moi qui l'ai soigné. Vous êtes le seul à le savoir et ceci me va parfaitement.

-Très bien Miss Granger, je respecterai votre choix. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Dumbledore dans son cadre d'or s'endormit. Sa tête penchée vers l'avant, ses lunettes en demi-lune glissant sur son nez aquilin.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette, entra dans l'antre et annonça :

-Le Terrier !

Une fois de plus, elle fut aspirée dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Arrivée à destination la première chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber au sol, fut une paire de yeux verts. A nouveau une vague de haine la submergea, elle commençait à détester de plus en plus leurs propriétaire, tout comme le portrait qu'Hermione venait de quitter...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Projets d'avenir**_

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Que te voulais Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron en époussetant Hermione.

Ils prirent la direction du jardin en compagnie de Ginny.

-Me demander d'une façon détournée si nous reviendrons à Poudlard en septembre.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à cette nouvelle possibilité. Pesant le pour et le contre.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Ginny, un retour à la normalité. Imaginez nous tous les quatre dans la même salle de classe ça serai super !

-Oui possible, mais je ne pense pas que cela va se passer ainsi Ginny.

-Que veux-tu dire Hermione ?

-Et bien je pense que si le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait cette proposition c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Imaginez le nombre d'élèves qu'il y aura dans une classe si toutes les personnes n'ayant pas pu terminer leurs septième années venaient à reprendre.

-Peut-être qu'ils feront deux groupes.

-Ou alors on nous demandera d'assurer certaines classes ! Ajouta joyeusement Harry

Hermione arriva tant bien que mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Surement pas ! On ne peut pas enseigner sans avoir passé ses Aspics Harry, et pour ce qui est des groupes ça serait improbable, cela ne tiendrai jamais dans l'emploi du temps des professeurs ils ne pourront pas faire classe à tout le monde.

-C'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut qu'on enseigne tous les trois ! Je prendrais Défense contre les forces du mal ! Comme au bon vieux temps de l'AD ! Plus besoin de ma cape d'invisibilité pour explorer le château la nuit, on va pouvoir compléter la carte du Maraudeur !

-Harry ! Je t'en supplie arrête un peu ! Redescend sur terre !

Ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait pris la parole mais Ron qui rendit le regard noir que sa sœur lui lançait. Il se retourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami au visage perplexe.

-Grandit un peu tu veux ? Hermione vient de dire que sans les Aspics tu ne pouvais pas travailler à Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort et d'après ce que je sais il n'a jamais émis ce vœu. Regarde où cela nous a menés toutes ses sorties comme tu dis, si en première année nous n'avions pas voulu absolument savoir pour Touffu, Tu-Sais-Qui serai revenu plus tôt mais au moins Fred serai encore vivant...

Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers le Terrier, un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione était tout à fait d'accord avec Ron, Harry était sans famille, il ne pouvait pas comprendre aussi bien qu'eux. Pourtant depuis la bataille, il semblait avoir pris la grosse tête, acceptant avec joie toute sorte d'interviews. Pour lui tout allait bien, Voldemort était réduit à néant, il avait une maison et un elfe à sa disposition, un montant non négligeable de Galions et pour finir un très bel avenir avec Ginny.

La petite dispute des garçons ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre, l'après-midi même tout était redevenu normal entre eux. Ron ne pouvait pas reprocher à Harry d'être heureux alors que lui aussi mis à part la mort de Fred tout allait bien.  
Hermione quant à elle, avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à oublier. Certes elle était contente pour lui, mais ses propos résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et ses craintes se renforçait de plus en plus.

Personne ne reparla de cette conversation ni de Poudlard dans les jours qui suivirent. Hermione décida que le moment était venu pour elle d'être fixé. Avaient-ils vraiment changés tous les deux ? Ou est ce qu'ils étaient tels qu'elle les avait toujours connus ? Ses meilleurs amis.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle profita du silence pesant qui suivit l'enterrement de Fred pour les prendre en tête à tête.  
La matinée avait été éprouvante, pleine d'émotions.

La tristesse, à la vue du cercueil.

Le désespoir, quand Madame Weasley s'était jeté dessus en hurlant qu'on lui rende son fils.

La joie, George avait créé le plus magnifique des feux d'artifice.  
Tout d'abord de couleurs noir, puis rouge, bleu, vert, tout l'arc en ciel y était passé. Des soleils énormes, et dans un grand éclat de rire, le feu changea à nouveau de forme, oreilles à rallonge, pastilles de gerbe, berlingot de fièvre, baguettes farceuses, toute la panoplie de leur création y était passé. Puis, un gigantesque cœur de la taille du Terrier s'était élevé au-dessus de sa tombe, et dans un dernier hommage à Fred il explosa dans un bruit incongru laissant retomber des nids de cafard sur la sépulture.

Harry et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de Ron. Elle se lança :

-Vous avez pensé à ce que vous allez faire après ? Je veux dire d'ici quelques jours voir semaines ? Et pour Poudlard ?

-Pas vraiment, confia Ron, peut-être me lancer dans une carrière d'Auror mais vu que le poste a été créé principalement pour les Mangemort, bientôt il n'y aura que de la paperasse à faire. Briseur de sort ou langue de plomb je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce qui est sûr c'est que pour le moment l'Ordre à besoin de bras pour retrouver les derniers Partisans et il hors de question que je remette un pied à Poudlard, je ne veux pas arpenter tranquillement les couloirs après ce qui est arrivé.

-En ce qui me concerne, dit Harry, j'aimerai bien y retourner mais pas en tant qu'élève je me fiche du diplôme. Comme ça je pourrais avoir un œil sur Ginny le temps qu'elle finisse ses études. SINON, Harry avait dû élever la voix devant le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs, j'ai reçu plusieurs propositions de travail venant du Ministère et une du club de quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre au poste d'attrapeur. Ils veulent une réponse pour le mois prochain je pense que je vais l'accepter. Et toi Hermione qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Aucune idée, je voulais entendre vos points de vue pour m'aider à prendre une décision. Mentit-elle.

Elle avait vu juste, Ron et Harry avaient complètement omis qu'elle devait partir en Australie sous peu. Elle ne demanderai pas d'aide, si une telle chose pouvait être oublié cela prouvait bien la faiblesse de leurs amitié, pire Hermione doutait de ses sentiments à l'égard de Ron.  
Un autre point à vérifier, elle était bien dans ses bras, mais intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux enfants qui désirent plus que tout un jouet puis après l'avoir obtenu sont déçu et ne joue pas avec. Une métaphore plutôt crue mais oh combien réelle.

Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû sortir ensemble ? Hermione était au moins sur d'une chose, elle respectait Ron plus que quiconque et le seul moyen de mettre un terme à ses questionnements était de passer au stade supérieur. Au moins elle serait en paix avec elle-même.

Les jours passèrent de nouveau, Harry était la plupart du temps à Londres pour donner des interviews et se faisait prendre en photo pour divers magasines. Le reste de son peu de temps libre, il le passait à écrire son discours d'ouverture de la cérémonie funèbre imminente et son autobiographie.

Le Terrier étant toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre voyait défiler un tas de personnes, ce qui occupait une bonne partie de la journée de Mme Weasley et de Ginny.

Ron partait régulièrement en mission avec George. Il participait activement à la capture des Mangemorts, ne ratant jamais une réunion et faisait des rapports très détaillés qui les avaient déjà menés à plusieurs bonnes pistes. Ron avait trouvé un objectif à accomplir, un nouveau sens à donner à sa vie. Il retrouvait sensiblement la joie de vivre.

Hermione quant à elle prétextait vouloir un peu de solitude pour mener à bien ses recherches. Bien entendu elle prit soin de ne pas préciser lesquelles. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait pour habitude de plonger la tête dans des ouvrages du matin au soir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait. Mais personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle agissait pour elle et non pour l'Ordre. Pour brouiller les pistes, elle participait occasionnellement à certaines réunions. Elle trouvait cela fastidieux, les conversations tournaient vite en boucle.

Les Détraqueurs commençaient à poser de plus en plus problème, ils n'étaient pas heureux de devoir retourner à Azkaban où ils ne pouvaient se nourrir convenablement. Depuis l'année précédente ses spectres ne cessaient de se multipliés à grande vitesse, le Ministère dut créer une nouvelle brigade afin de les neutralisés car bientôt ils se trouveraient partout.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron, avait rassemblé tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour l'aider dans son périple. Carte, lieu où se loger et divers sortilèges destinées à rechercher ses parents. Elle gardait toujours avec elle son petit sac en perle au cas où. Bill n'avait pas demandé après sa tente, cela l'arrangeait bien elle en aurait surement besoin.  
Elle était plus que prête à partir mais elle repoussait l'échéance ne sachant pas s'il fallait partir en pleine nuit ou avertir les autres de son départ. Et Ron elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal. Ce dernier entra à ce moment précis dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, ta mission s'est bien passée ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, à la place il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Hermione remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas un baiser anodin. Ron attendait autre chose, il lui dévorait littéralement la bouche avec fougue. Bientôt tous les deux se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit...

Hermione était mal, se sentait mal.

Sa première nuit d'amour ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ron qui maintenant dormait, avait piqué un fard devant la peau de lys de sa compagne. Perdant peu à peu ses moyens il était devenu maladroit, malhabile cognant la tête d'Hermione en voulant l'embrasser et lui tirant les cheveux en posant son coude dessus. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe en soi, elle avait été gênée également mais Ron avait lui aussi eut sa première relation et cette dernière n'avait duré que peu de temps, ce qui n'était pas au goût d'Hermione. Il aurait pu au moins faire durer son plaisir à elle avant de se retourner pour dormir.

Maintenant Hermione était certaine de ne pas l'aimer, ses sentiments ne dépassaient pas la barrière de l'amitié. Mais comment lui dire à présent ? Après que Ron se soit donné à elle, elle allait devoir le quitter, pire partir aux antipodes.

Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras, elle se dégoutait. Pleurant en silence devant ce fiasco elle se mit à penser à une autre paire de bras où elle avait alors été heureuse, ceux de Viktor, puis encore une autre lui revint en mémoire.  
Avec le recul elle analysa cette étrange nuit dans la cabane hurlante, et les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie, se remémorant la sécurité, le bien être, une totale félicitée et un abandon de soi. Avec horreur elle réalisa que c'était ceux de Rogue.  
Pleurant de plus belle durant plusieurs heures, ce fut au tour des bras de Morphée de prendre le relais, mais cette fois ci, une chose étonnante ce passa.

A la différence de toutes les autres nuits, elle ne rêva pas de la bataille mais de son professeur de potion. Le plus étrange fut que c'était Hermione la blessée et que Rogue la soignait.

Le lendemain matin veille de la cérémonie funèbre, Ron réveillât sa douce avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Hermione savait qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de lui donner une assiette de porridge. Les oreilles rouges il prit la parole.

-Ecoute je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai vraiment été mauvais.

-Ce n'est rien Ron, moi aussi je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur.

-Si tu veux on en reparle ce soir, George commence vraiment à s'impatienter il m'attend depuis deux bonnes heures, tu as dormi comme une marmotte.

-Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Hermione entama son petit déjeuner, et repartit dans de sombres pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas que son subconscient lui avait envoyé un message pourtant simple à déchiffrer la nuit précédente.  
Ce n'était pas un hasard si leurs rôle avait été inversés pourrait-il vraiment la guérir de ses blessures ?

Elle ne le savait pas mais la réponse à cette question ne tarderai pas à être élucidé.

Dans l'après-midi madame Weasley demanda aux deux filles de dégnomer le jardin.  
Ginny était la seule qui donnait du baume au cœur à Hermione. Riant aux éclats devant cet exercice en plein air, elles prirent plaisir à lancer les petits gnomes dans le champ d'à côté.

Mais la réalité refit vite surface quand la rouquine lui demanda :

-Hermione, j'attendais d'être seule avec toi pour en parler, que comptes-tu faire pour tes parents ?

_Pop !_

Harry venait de transplanner devant elle.

-Devinez quoi ! Mon autobiographie va être publiée dans la nouvelle version de _l'Histoire de la Magie_ ! Je viens de signé un contrat d'exclusivité ! Hermione tu peux m'aider à la rédiger ? Je veux qu'elle soit par-fai-te !

Hermione à nouveau furieuse allait lui répondre d'un de ses sarcasmes mais un nouveau _pop_ ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ce fut un Ron écumant de rage qui apparut, les traits de son visage déformé par une haine sans égale. Il pointât son doigt en direction d'Hermione et lâcha un torrent de postillon quand il hurla :

-TOI ! TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET TU N'AS RIEN DIT !

-MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! Toujours furieuse contre Harry, elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre normalement, elle aussi étant en train de crier.

-DE ROGUE ! VOILA DE QUOI JE PARLE ! AVOUES QUE TU ETAIS AU COURANT DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

Hermione sentie son estomac faire un bond. Harry du retenir Ron par le bras car il se dirigeait vers elle. Ginny se plaça devant son frère, baguette dehors.

- Calme-toi Ron ou je te lance un chauve-furie ! Explique nous ce qui se passe, Rogue est mort pour mémoire.

-Non Ginny ! Justement il n'est pas mort ! Et elle le sait ! George et moi avons découvert tout à l'heure un homme agissant bizarrement, il semblait brouiller les pistes. Au moment de le neutraliser, il à transplané mais son capuchon est tombé et devine à qui appartenait le visage ? C'était lui ! Tu nous as tous trahis Hermione ! L'Ordre au complet va être au courant d'ici peu de temps.

-Attends Ron, comment Hermione aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle revenait du saule Cogneur le soir où elle à disparût, pour quelqu'un qui était censé avoir transplané, c'est assez étrange de se retrouver à l'exact opposé des grilles de l'école !

-Ca ne prouve rien.

-Mais elle était couverte de sang ! Comment tu l'expliques ?

-Hermione je t'en prie dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi que tu nous as rien caché, pas une chose aussi grave en tout cas. Gémit Ginny

-Oui ! Oui c'est vrai Ron à raison je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai soigné !

-Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Et pourquoi ne s'est-il toujours pas manifester auprès de l'Ordre tout le monde est au courant que c'est un héros il va même recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin demain. Hermione pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas y croire !

-Je l'ai fait car je voulais lui donner une chance ! Il a souffert toute sa vie à cause de la mère d'Harry et des plans saugrenus de Dumbledore !

Harry lâcha Ron, pointant sa baguette sur elle, Ginny elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-NE DIS PAS DE MAL DE DUMBLEDORE HERMIONE ! POURQUOI TU PRENDS LA DEFENSE DE ROGUE ?!

-Haha Harry l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne réalises toujours pas le nombre de mort que vous deux avez sur la conscience ! Avec vos secrets, votre refus permanant d'aide ! S'il avait mis l'Ordre au courant pour les Horcruxes dès le départ rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et pour Rogue si il n'est pas revenu c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne se considère surement pas comme un héros ! Et plus je te vois plus je pense que tu ressembles à l'idée qu'il se fait de toi ! Arrogant, inconscient se pavanant sans fin à donner des interviews et à écrire son autobiographie ! Oubliant de me proposer son aide pour retrouver mes parents alors que je t'ai suivi pendant presque un an ! EGOISTE !

Hermione eu tout juste le temps de tourner sur elle-même car un éclair de lumière provenant de la baguette d'Harry lui avait effleuré la joue.

Elle atterrît sur un sol couvert de mousse, respirant à pleins poumons l'oxygène provenant des arbres qui l'entouraient.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La forêt de Dean**_

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Severus Rogue devait errer dans la nature pour fuir ses poursuivants. A force de ruse et de stratagèmes en tout genre, il avait réussi à en neutraliser trois, le quatrième quant à lui l'avait échappé de peu aujourd'hui même.

Severus avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu faire un bref saut chez lui dans l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
A peine le seuil franchit, ces quatre Mangemorts lui étaient tombé dessus et une chasse effrénée s'était engagée.

Qui sera l'agneau et qui sera le loup ?

Severus voyait un mince réconfort dans le fait qu'au moins seul la partie noire du monde des sorciers était au courant de son rétablissement plus qu'inespéré, la fille ne l'ayant pas trahit.  
Plus pour longtemps hélas.  
Deux des frères Weasley l'avaient reconnu un peu plus tôt alors qu'il était sur le point de mettre un terme à cette cavale. Son capuchon était tombé sur ses épaules au moment de transplaner, dévoilant ainsi son visage.  
Il ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait refaire surface à présent, de plus, leur interruption avait permis au Mangemort de prendre la fuite également.

Severus avait transplané au milieu de foret de Dean, non sans raison. Il voulait clore le chapitre Lily et revenir sur le lieu où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.  
Profitant de ce court répit qui ne durerait pas, il descendit près de la mare et fit apparaitre son Patronus.

Une biche argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette, elle le regarda de ses grands cils et inclina sa tête.

Severus avait toujours été fier de la forme que ce sort prenait, mais aujourd'hui il en éprouvait de l'agacement, il aurait voulu qu'il change comme jadis celui de Tonks. Peut-être un jour y parviendrait-il ?  
Il voulut de toutes ses forces que la biche prenne un autre aspect, celui d'un animal marin pour être plus précis.  
Les êtres de l'eau vivaient dans leur monde, nageant sans se préoccuper du monde terrestre. C'est ce que Severus voulait.

Quand il croisa le regard de la biche, cette dernière savait que tout allait changer, qu'il serait le dernier avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais.  
Severus essuya la larme de sang qui s'était formée au coin de son œil, et fit disparaitre ses adieux silencieux d'un coup de baguette.

Il remonta la pente et entendit un crac sonore, quelqu'un venait de transplaner à quelques mètres de lui.  
Pointant son arme sur l'inconnu, il attendit que ce dernier ce relève. Severus ne dit rien et ne fit pas un geste quand il reconnut Hermione Granger.  
Après tout, son dernier poursuivant avait très bien pu prendre son apparence.

Quand elle le vit enfin, le visage de la brune s'étendit en un large sourire, avant de reprendre très rapidement un air renfrogné à la vue de la baguette pointée sur elle.

D'un geste vif elle sortit la sienne et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Lui n'avait toujours pas bougé fasciné par ses expressions faciales, la rage, le chagrin, la joie puis la détermination.

Il n'aurait aucun mal à la neutraliser si elle venait à l'attaquer, après tout il était l'un des meilleurs duellistes.

-Lâcher votre baguette !

-Les femmes d'abord Granger.

-Etes-vous bien Severus Rogue ?

-Je vous retourne la question, essayer vous de vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ou êtes-vous bien la personne que vous prétendez être ? Très bien, voyons voir, quels ingrédients vous et vos petits camarades avez volé dans mon armoire personnelle lors de votre quatrième année ?

-Aucun Monsieur.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je me vois contraint de vous immobiliser.

Severus leva sa baguette près à prouver ses dires.

-Doucement ! De la branchiflore et de la peau de serpent d'arbre ! La peau c'était bien moi mais en deuxième année et la plante, un elfe de maison. Se justifia Hermione avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

Severus en fit de même.

-Que faites-vous ici Granger.

-Rien, cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Soit, dans ce cas je vous suggère d'aller ne rien faire ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dans ce lieu, un Mangemort rôde dans les parages.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui me fais peur, ne bouger pas s'il vous plait.

-_Protego totalum, Repello Moldum, Assurdiato, Cave inimicium_, _Salveo maleficia._

_-_ _Accio_ tente! _Erigo_!

Severus avait été le point central d'un cercle invisible dessiné par la jeune fille lançant des sortilèges de protection autour d'eux. Elle l'invita à se réchauffer sous une tente sortie tout droit d'un petit sac en perle.

-Du thé professeur ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Très intéressant le choix de vos sortilèges.

-Oui c'est ce que nous utilisions l'année dernière, cela a très bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prononce par erreur le nom Tabou.

-Potter, toujours égal à lui-même... Je parlais plus particulièrement de celui que vous avez utilisé pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-Oui, l'assurdiato, qu'est-ce que vous lui reprocher ? Tenez votre thé.

-Absolument rien Miss Granger.

Un éclair sembla traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Oh mais oui bien sûr ! C'est un sort du Prince ! Je veux dire un sortilège que vous avez inventé.

-Je suis plutôt flatté que vous ayez pensé à l'utiliser.

-Merci Monsieur, je dois reconnaitre qu'il est fort utile... Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'aimerai vous répondre que ceci ne vous regarde pas comme votre précédente réponse, mais je pense que vous le devinerez toute seule.

-Le Mangemort est là pour vous ?

-Tout à fait.

-Si je peux me rendre utile professeur.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. A votre tour maintenant, pourquoi je vous trouve dans un endroit si insolite ? Les Weasley vous ont envoyé à ma recherche ?

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout professeur, quand Ron vous à aperçu tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir immédiatement. Il se doutait que j'étais au courant de quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fait le rapprochement.  
Ensuite on s'est disputé avec Harry et Ron car j'ai pris votre défense, puis je suis venu ici quand Harry m'a attaqué. Elle montra sa joue gauche entaillée.  
Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est l'Ordre est au courant de ma trahison et le reste de la population le sera demain lors de la cérémonie.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises Granger, ceci sont des paroles d'adolescents vous n'avez trahi personne, même pas moi. L'Ordre est composé d'adultes et aucuns d'entre eux ne vous reprochera quelque chose.

-Merci Professeur.

-C'est quoi cette cérémonie dont vous avez parlé ?

-C'est une cérémonie funèbre, qui vise entre autre à récompenser de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe tous les combattants de la bataille, mort ou vivant. D'ailleurs vous aller en recevoir une.

Severus avala son thé de travers, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos.

-Pardon ?

-Oui maintenant vous êtes un héros pour tout le monde.

-J'aurai tout entendu, la joie d'avoir survécu à fait perdre la tête à pas mal de sorciers.

-Je le savais bien.

-Vous saviez quoi Granger ?

-Rien je pensais à haute voix.

Severus n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, il fit usage de la Légimencie.  
Une foule de souvenirs défila devant ses yeux.  
Poudlard et sa bataille, son corps en mauvais état dans la cabane hurlante, Weasley nu et les oreilles écarlates.  
Des gnomes de jardin, encore Weasley rouge mais de colère. Il s'attarda un instant sur la dispute ne ratant aucunes miettes de l'échange.  
Voilà ce qu'elle savait, non il ne se considérait pas comme un héros.  
Il revit la cabane hurlante mais cette fois ci c'était Granger sur le sol.

-_Protego !_

Severus fut arraché à la contemplation de ses visions et atterrit brutalement contre la toile de tente. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était et s'assied de nouveau à table.

-C'est privé ! Ne le faites pas sans mon consentement, c'est tout bonnement mal élevé !

-Je dois dire Miss Granger que j'adhère à votre point de vue sur Dumbledore. Il était un grand sorcier mais ses secrets l'ont mené à sa perte. A nouveau je suis agréablement surpris de votre nouvelle opinion concernant Potter.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, vous diner avec moi ce soir.

-Non je vais partir.

-C'était une question rhétorique, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Regarder vous, vous êtes en piteux état vous avez besoin de manger et dormir. Je monterai la garde ce soir.

Severus rit intérieurement mais dissimula ses pensées, elle lui rappela Minerva. Un fort tempérament et une grande bonté.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi la forêt de Dean ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je venais camper ici avec mes parents.

-Vos parents que vous avez l'intention de retrouver seule ?

Un air de défi passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Parfaitement !

-Et si je peux me permettre comment avez-vous l'intention de procéder ?

-J'ai rassemblé pas mal de cartes et fais la liste de sortilèges qui pourraient être utile, je vais vous montrer.

Elle attrapa son sac en perle, mais dans sa hâte renversa le contenu plutôt impressionnant sur le sol.

-Sort d'extension indétectable s'excusa-t-elle.

-J'avis compris en voyant la tente.

Severus se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux galions.

-Vous devriez les mettre dans une bourse. Lui dit-il en lui tendant les pièces d'or.

-Ce sont des faux.

-Pardon ?

-Ce sont des faux répéta la brune. C'est avec ça que l'armée de Dumbledore se donnait rendez-vous. Regarder, sur la tranche si on change les numéros tous les autres changent aussi avec le sortilège protéiforme. Tenez je vous donne celui la si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose, on se donnera rendez vous ici.

-Ou inversement, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire appel à vos services Miss Granger.

-Oui, certes le Prince mêlé n'a besoin de personne !

Severus était sur le point de répliquer mais il vit que la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux malicieux et consentît lui aussi à sourire ce qui se traduisit par un léger rictus.

-Et ça c'est la liste des sorts que j'ai rassemblé.

Un bref coup d'œil sur les cartes lui permis de savoir où elle comptait se rendre.

-Un peu loin comme lieu de fuite, même pour des Moldus.

-Ils ne sont pas en fuite professeur, j'ai incorporé de faux souvenirs dans leurs mémoires en les persuadant de partir vivre là-bas.

-Je peux voir votre parchemin ?

-Bien sûr.

Severus examina attentivement la liste, la plupart des sortilèges lui serait utile si elle se trouvait à proximité de ses parents. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait constaté elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer et cela allait lui prendre un temps considérable, à moins qu'il intervienne.

-Miss Granger, consentiriez-vous à faire un échange de bons procédés ?

-C'est-à-dire Monsieur ?

-Contre le gîte et le couvert que vous m'offrez ce soir je vais vous aider à retrouver beaucoup plus rapidement vos parents.

-Et comment ?

-En tant que fille modèle, je pense que vous avez surement dans votre sac au trésor au moins un objet appartenant à vos parents ?

-C'est exact.

-Donnez les moi je vous prie.

Après une rapide recherche, elle lui mit dans les mains un mouchoir à carreaux et une écharpe blanche en lin.  
Severus disposa les deux étoffes sur la carte, la tapota puis exécuta un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette. Il répéta ce geste pour le mouchoir puis termina avec l'écharpe.

Miss Granger écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle vit deux points portant le nom de ses parents. Ils étaient semblables à ceux représentés sur la carte du Maraudeur.

C'est avec une voix pleine de sanglot qu'elle lui dit :

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Je n'ai vu nul part un sortilège donnant ce résultat.

-C'est un sort personnel du Prince de sang mêlé, ironisa Severus.

-C'est merveilleux professeur ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-En nous faisant à diner, je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours. Et nous serons quittes suite à notre dernière rencontre.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, bavardant de tout et de rien, sans se soucier que dehors un Mangemort était tapi dans les arbres attendant l'heure de sa vengeance.

Severus le ventre bien remplit se coucha assez tôt, appréciant d'être au chaud. Il profita du confort que la tente apportait au niveau hygiène et fût content de s'allonger sur un bon matelas.  
Son regard s'attarda sur l'ombre dansante que Miss Granger projetait contre la toile depuis l'extérieur, faisant rouler son faux galion entre ses doigts. Elle lui avait créé un petit feu emprisonné dans un bocal pour ne pas avoir froid cette nuit.

Cela l'amusait.

Le destin réservait parfois bien des surprises, après plus de vingt ans Severus avait enfin réussit à avoir le déclic le plus important de sa vie. Pouvoir chasser à jamais Lily de son esprit.  
Le deuxième point qu'il remarqua était le comportement de cette jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours fait preuve de bon sens et d'intelligence mais ce soir il dut reconnaitre qu'il l'avait mal jugé.  
Il était resté silencieux devant les exploits magiques de la sorcière mais fut tout de même impressionné par ses connaissances et sa maturité. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait pas traité différemment avant la guerre cela faisait partie de son tempérament.

Mis à part Dumbledore, personne ne l'avait protégé ainsi depuis qu'il était entré dans l'âge adulte, pourtant cette fois ci cela était différent, contrairement à ce dernier, elle, ne l'avait pas trahi et s'était montré honnête envers lui.  
Ce brin de femme lui avait sauvé la vie, prenant sa défense devant ses meilleurs amis et surtout veillait sur lui pour la deuxième fois.

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner, Miss Granger et lui sortirent de leur campement.  
Pendant qu'elle levait ses sortilèges de défense elle insista pour partager ses provisions. Elle lui proposa également la tente, ce que Severus refusa catégoriquement, elle en aurait probablement plus besoin que lui si ses recherches se passaient mal.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas trop encore, peut-être reprendre mes études ou trouver un travail. Et vous ? Vous ne comptez pas vous cacher indéfiniment ?

-Non, je pensais joindre Minerva McGonagall et aviser par la suite mais des Mangemorts ont contrecarré mes plans.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire, le professeur Dumbledore est à votre recherche, j'ai du tout lui dire dans le bureau de Kingsley. Ne me regarder pas comme ça il avait déjà deviné pour vous...  
Bref, quoi qu'il en soit je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas averti l'Ordre de votre survie, et il compte aussi vous proposer de reprendre votre place à Poudlard.

-L'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore est, et restera à jamais insondable Miss Granger, néanmoins je pense qu'il attend que je fasse le premier pas, il a toujours amené les autres à faire leur propre choix.

-Vous avez surement raison.

-Je pense également que pour votre avenir, il serait préférable que vous retourniez à Poudlard pour votre dernière année, avec votre niveau les Aspics sont largement à votre portée. Quant à moi ne vous inquiétez pas je contacterai l'Ordre après avoir terminé de traquer mon dernier Mangemort.

-Faites attention à vous professeur...

-Et n'oubliez pas, dans le sud de l'Australie c'est l'hiver en ce moment... Je vous souhaite de réussir et de mettre votre égo de côté en cas de problèmes.  
Sur ce Severus parti dans un crac sonore.

De son côté Hermione en fit de même laissant seul Augustus Rookwood qui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange une fois l'Assurdiato levé.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Severus laissant sans succès des indices sur ses lieux de passages pour attirer le Mangemort. Mais ce dernier ne se montrait toujours pas.

Il fit la rencontre de plusieurs Détraqueurs en chemin, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait réussi à sortir de sa baguette qu'un mince filet argenté, son Patronus refusant de sortir.  
Au prix d'un grand effort pour s'arracher du froid glacial et de la vague de mauvais souvenirs il put prendre ses jambes à son cou d'extrême justesse.

Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu, depuis le petit matin, quelqu'un était à ses trousses. Severus remarqua pour son plus grand déplaisir que son poursuivant avait appelé du renfort. Ils étaient deux à présent.

Après un rapide sortilège de Désillusion il décida de les mener dans un grand champ. Au moins là-bas il y aurait la place propice au combat.  
Severus, couché sur le sol attendit leurs arrivées.  
L'un venait sur sa gauche, tandis que l'autre essayait de le prendre en sandwich par la droite.  
D'un mouvement fluide, il se releva, stupéfixia du premier coup le plus petit puis transplana derrière le second.  
Il évita les sortilèges lancé en rafale de son ennemi puis profita d'une brèche dans sa garde pour contre attaqué à son tour.  
Malheureusement il évita le sort, et Severus tenta une diversion pour l'immobiliser, mais soudain son adversaire beugla :

-ARRETEZ ! STOP ! C'EST MOI, RONALD WEASLEY !

Prit au dépourvu, il abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

-Vous m'avez fait nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie sans magie en guise de retenue. Lui avoua-il en montrant son visage.

-Très bien Weasley, je vous crois et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite matinale ?

-Nous voulions simplement vous parler et vous convaincre de revenir auprès de l'Ordre. Déclara maladroitement le rouquin.

Il se dirigea vers son frère, celui à qui Severus avait coupé l'oreille par erreur.

-_Enervatum_

-Du calme George c'est bon.

-Venez avec nous au quartier général qu'on puisse parler carte sur table.

-Plus tard Weasley j'ai un travail à finir.

-Mais l'Ordre pourra vous aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, aie !

A travers sa poche un objet lui avait brûlé la jambe. Surprit il en extirpa le faux galion.

-Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

-Pas le temps pour les explications, Miss Granger a besoin d'aide dans la forêt de Dean.

-George va chercher du renfort, Harry saura vous y conduire.

Tout trois transplanèrent.

Severus, suivit du rouquin atterrit sur la litière de la forêt, quatre personnes étaient étendus sur le sol.

L'une d'elle était bien sur Miss Granger, deux adultes étant surement ses parents et la dernière ligotée solidement était Rookwood.

-Hermione !

Weasley se jeta sur elle.

-Hermione, tu n'as rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_Pop !_

George et Potter avaient transplanés.

-Le reste arrive.

-Non ça ira je vais bien. Déclara la brune.

-RON NON !

Potter s'était jeté sur lui, déviant ainsi le sortilège de mort destiné à Rookwood.

-Ron arrête ! VENEZ M'AIDER !

Severus désarma aussitôt le rouquin mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite lui glaça le sang.

-_Avada kedavra !_

Leurs esprits concentrés sur le plus jeune des Weasley avaient complètement éclipsé la présence du deuxième frère.

-DE LA PART DE FRED, ORDURE ! (1)

-Potter ramenés les tous les deux, je vais attendre les autres. Ordonna Severus.

Il prit chacun des Weasley par une manche et disparut avec au moment où Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, un autre de ses fils et sa femme apparurent.

Molly prit Hermione dans ses bas, pleurant à chaudes larmes, son mari ainsi que son fils, quant à eux examinaient les deux corps inconscients des Moldus. Kingsley s'était dirigé vers Rookwood. Il ne restait plus que McGonagall le fixant intensément.

_Clac !_

Severus chancela sous la puissance de la gifle donné par Minerva.

-Ceci mon cher Rogue, est de la part de l'Ordre quant à votre comportement puéril, votre inconscience et votre déni de l'inquiétude provoqué à autrui !

-Reflexe typiquement féminin... ravi de vous revoir également Minerva. Ironisa-t-il.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré sa colère elle était soulagé et heureuse de le voir.

-Retournons au Terrier nous les soignerons là-bas, et vous, vous suivez ! Aboya-t-elle à Severus.

Voilà qui mettait fin aux longues semaines de cavale. Il était content de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses, au moins Severus n'avait plus à se torturer l'esprit quant à la manière de revenir auprès de l'Ordre.  
Cela l'arrangeait plutôt même.  
Il voulait savoir comment Miss Granger avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres de Rookwood.  
Et si c'était lui Severus qui l'avait mise indirectement en danger ?  
Il n'avait jamais su qui était le quatrième Mangemort, mais cela était de plus en plus évident.

Il devait à tout prix lui parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Retour à la normale

Hermione atterrit brusquement dans le jardin des Weasley, Ron la soutenant d'un côté, Molly de l'autre. Elle cherchait des yeux ses parents.

-Arthur, nous devons retourner au Ministère immédiatement, j'enverrai une brigade d'Aurors chercher Rookwood. Annonça Kingsley.

-Molly, j'ai besoin de l'Ordre au complet ce soir, pouvez-vous prévenir l'ensemble des membres ?

-Bien entendu.

-Très bien merci, à tout à l'heure.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Rogue restant légèrement en retrait.

Hermione, encore en état de choc, fut déposée sur un fauteuil, tous les regards étant braqués sur elle.

-Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?

-Où sont mes parents ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Fleur s'en occupe, ils sont en sécurité dans ma chambre. Répondit Madame Weasley.

-Je veux les voir ! Ils...ils ont été torturés ! Sanglota Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

-Ils sont entre de bonnes mains Miss Granger, étant des Moldus nous pourrons exécuter sur eux un sortilège d'Amnésie. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé, votre témoignage pourra aider Monsieur Weasley.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration :

-Il y a quelques jours, je suis partie en Australie, j'ai réussi à trouver rapidement mes parents grâce à un sort très efficace. J'étais en train de réimplanter leurs vrais souvenirs quand Rookwood a débarqué. J'ai essayé de protéger mes parents mais il a vite pris le dessus. Il nous a fait prisonniers pendant trois jours, lançant sans arrêt des Doloris pour me faire avouer où se trouve la tombe de Voldemort.

À l'entente du nom, tous eurent un frisson.

-Ensuite il a fait de même avec mes parents pour que je parle, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, par ma faute ils ont été torturés ! Ce matin, alors que Rookwood dormait, j'ai appelé Winky, l'ancienne elfe de maison de Monsieur Croupton et je lui ai demandé de nous faire transplaner n'ayant plus ma baguette. Mais il s'est réveillé fou de rage au moment où nous allions partir, Winky l'a immobilisé puis nous a emmenés dans la forêt de Dean. Ensuite je lui ai ordonné de repartir à Poudlard avant que vous n'arriviez, pour ne pas qu'elle ait de problèmes.

-Mais comment Rookwood t'a trouvée ? Demanda Harry

Hermione croisa furtivement le regard de Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle

-Merci Miss, le plus important c'est que vous alliez bien, j'aimerais que vous participiez à la réunion de ce soir. Allez vous reposer, vous pourrez voir vos parents tout à l'heure. Molly je retourne à Poudlard avertir Albus et prendre la déposition de cette elfe.

Devant le regard suppliant d'Hermione elle ajouta :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Winky n'aura pas de problèmes. Rogue, suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler également.

La pièce se vida au fur et à mesure que les gens partaient. Bill était monté à l'étage aider Fleur, Rogue et McGonagall, quant à eux, allèrent à Poudlard et madame Weasley , dans la cuisine, leurs préparant à tous un bon thé.

Bientôt, il ne resta que Harry, Ron et Hermione, un silence pesant s'installa, leurs dernière conversation encore cuisante dans les esprits. Elle se lança :

-Ecoutez les garçons, je suis déso...

-Non Hermione ce n'est pas à toi de présenter des excuses. Nous avons été égoïstes envers toi, c'est impardonnable de notre part de ne pas t'avoir proposé notre aide. Après ton départ, Ginny nous a ouvert les yeux, me menaçant même de rompre si ma tête ne désenflait pas immédiatement. J'ai annulé tous mes contrats en cours et accepter le poste dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. En attendant que l'entrainement commence, j'aide Kreattur à rendre vivable le Square Grimmaurd. Avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, le Terrier devient trop petit, cela sera à nouveau le quartier général. Tu pourra y vivre avec tes parents le temps de vous retrouver un logement, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour Hermione.

-Oh Harry

Elle se jeta à son cou, sanglotant de plus belle.

-Harry, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, enfin si mais je réalise maintenant que j'avais tort. Tu as souffert plus que nous et si Dumbledore nous a caché tant de choses, c'était pour la bonne cause. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

-N'en parlons plus, c'était une mauvaise période pour nous tous, maintenant il faut aller de l'avant.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Hermione lâcha Harry et se tourna vers Ron, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Apparemment lui non plus, il hésitait à la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Il prit la parole.

-Tu veux en parler maintenant ou tu préfères te reposer ?

-Non, allons dehors, on arrive ajouta-elle à l'adresse de Harry et de Madame Weasley venue apporter le thé.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire à Ron, elle espérait que leur amitié ne volerait pas en éclat. En arrivant dans le jardin où elle avait transplané plus tôt, son regard se posa sur la dépouille de Rookwood.

-Maman ne voulait pas laisser entrer un Mangemort dans la maison, tu vas bien ?

Ron eut l'air soudain inquiet devant le visage livide d'Hermione.

-Non, c'est l'homme qui a torturé mes parents Ron, je ne supporte pas de le voir en face de moi. Si George ne l'avait pas tué lui-même je pense que je l'aurais fait à sa place. Comme lui, j'aurais pris plaisir à le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le Dies Irae de Verdi aurait retenti à ses oreilles, et à chaque coup de tambour, ma baguette aurait fendu l'air comme un chef d'orchestre lui infligeant les pires douleurs qui soient.

-Tu me fais peur Hermione, allons plus loin tu te fais du mal. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder.

Hermione suivit Ron sans broncher, souillant au passage le corps de sa salive.

Ils s'assirent non loin de la cabane à outils.

-Je vais faire bref, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer et je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ce genre de balivernes.

-Tu ne m'ennuies pas Ron.

-Pour commencer saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas, après ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, je pense que nous avons besoin de faire le point et prendre du recul chacun de notre côté. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Hermione, et tous ses petits moments passés avec toi ont été formidable, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour le moment à m'engager dans ce type de relation.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, tu as vraiment mûri ces derniers temps.

-Alors réponds juste que rien ne changera entre nous.

-Cela me convient parfaitement, je pense comme toi, je ne veux pas gâcher une si belle amitié, à la condition que tu ne m'évites pas.

-Promis !

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien, entourée de nouveau du soutien de ses amis et bientôt de sa famille. Ils reprirent la direction du Terrier. Pendant leur conversation, les Aurors avaient dû passer récupérer Rookwood, car son cadavre n'était plus là.

Ils allèrent retrouver un Harry le visage rayonnant voyant que ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'étaient pas fâchés.

-Au fait, où est George ?

-Dans sa chambre, Ginny lui remonte le moral, il refuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en veut terriblement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas sanctionné.

-N'y pense pas trop pour le moment Hermione, va plutôt dormir ensuite maman a dit que tu pourrais voir tes parents avant le sort d'Amnésie.

-Non je n'ai pas sommeil, et je dois retourner en Australie.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !

-Non, mais ma baguette est encore là-bas, et Pattenrond s'y trouve aussi, le pauvre doit être mort de peur , je ne veux pas qu'il se sauve !

Devant l'absurdité d'Hermione, Ron leva les yeux au ciel. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry éclata de rire, suivit bientôt par ses deux compagnons. Se tenant les cotes pendant de longues minutes, ils escortèrent ensuite Hermione afin qu'elle puisse récupérer sa baguette et son chat.

Le voyage fut bref, aucun des trois n'avaient envie de s'attarder, ci bien que personne ne remarqua leur absence. Pattenrond courrait déjà après les gnomes de jardin. C'est avec le cœur léger qu'Hermione mangea avec appétit à l'heure du repas de midi. Ron et Harry étaient repartis à Londres Square Grimmaurd refusant l'aide d'Hermione pour finir le ménage.

Elle aurait aimé parler avec Ginny, mais cette dernière était toujours avec George.

Sur le coup des seize heures, alors qu'Hermione somnolait en compagnie de Madame Weasley près du feu, la tête du professeur McGonagall apparut dans les flammes devenues vertes de la cheminée.

-Molly ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous et Arthur.

-Je vous écoute.

-Albus s'est entretenu longuement avec Kinsley après mon rapport. En sa qualité de premier ministre, il a pu faire jouer ses relations et George n'aura pas de charges retenues contre lui grâce aux témoignages de Miss Granger et de Winky. Le fait que Rookwood était activement recherché a aussi tourné en sa faveur, votre fils pourra reprendre ses activités commerciales très bientôt.

-Mais c'est formidable ! Je vais le lui annoncer de ce pas !

-Attendez, avant d'y aller je dois vous dire également que j'ai reçu un hibou de Potter. Le Square Grimmaurd est de nouveau habitable, désormais le point de chute de l'Ordre se fera à cet endroit et ce, dès ce soir, libérant ainsi votre maison.

-Très bien !

-Potter tient également à ce que Miss Granger et ses parents soient transférés chez lui ce soir après la modification de leurs souvenirs. Albus a insisté pour que Rogue s'en occupe lui-même. Il passera vers dix-huit heures et s'occupera du sortilège en présence de Miss Granger, enfin si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Absolument pas, répondit Hermione.

-Alors à ce soir, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Le professeur McGonagall ne leurs laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle était déjà partie. Madame Weasley prit Hermione dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Oh Hermione tu te rends compte ? C'est inespéré pour George ! Je suis si contente pour lui.

-Moi aussi Madame Weasley, il le mérite. Allez vite le mettre au courant et dites-lui de ne pas s'en vouloir, il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Madame Weasley relâcha Hermione et la scruta comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

-Hermione, c'est très grave, George a tué un homme.

-Oui mais c'était un Mangemort.

-Il reste quand même un homme, on ne peut pas impudemment enlever la vie à quelqu'un.

-Il méritait son sort après ce que cet ordure a fait subir à ma famille et à d'autres personnes innocentes !

Hermione ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Madame Weasley qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième mère.

-Est-ce que je peux aller voir mes parents maintenant ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Soulagée que la discussion ne se soit pas envenimée, elle monta dans les étages du Terrier.

Hermione pénétra dans une petite chambre au papier peint rose défraichit, le seul meuble de la pièce était une petite commode se tenant devant la fenêtre. Sur le lit double, dormaient ses parents.

Fleur et Bill, qui étaient repartis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, avaient fait un excellant travail. Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

Hermione resta là à les veiller, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa tâche menée à bien. Bientôt, tout redeviendrait normal, ses parents ne garderaient pas en mémoire ces trois derniers jours. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment leur expliquer son geste de protection. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils le prennent bien, refusant que cela soit l'enfant qui protège les parents. Mais peu lui importait, le principal

était qu'ils soient en vie, tant pis pour les remontrances, elle avait connu bien pire comme situation notamment dans le manoir Malefoy.

Que faire maintenant ?

Tout comme Harry et Ron, elle avait reçu une multitude d'offres d'emploi en tout genre. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas de ces postes, refusant catégoriquement de profiter de sa soudaine célébrité. Les portes du monde du travail lui étaient à présent toutes ouvertes, mais ce qu'elle désirait avant tout c'était de faire ses preuves. Montrer qu'elle, Hermione Granger n'était pas seulement l'amie de Harry Potter, elle voulait se démarquer. Agir seule pour une fois. Puis une phrase lui revint en mémoire :

«_Il serait préférable que vous retourniez à Poudlard pour votre dernière année, avec votre niveau, les Aspics sont largement à votre portée. »_  
_  
_Hermione considéra pendant de longues minutes la remarque de Rogue. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas repensé à leur rencontre quelque peu étrange. Se préoccupant plus de sa santé que du fait de se retrouver seule avec lui. Avec le recul, elle réalisa qu'en dehors de Poudlard et de l'Ordre, il n'était pas si antipathique que cela. Mis à part sa désagréable habitude de pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui sans permission. Elle avait hâte qu'il arrive, Hermione n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec Rookwood et le seul qui pourrait l'aider c'était lui.  
Quant à sa proposition de reprendre ses études, elle était alléchante. La perspective de finir son cursus scolaire en récoltant le maximum d'Aspics était tentant. Un bon moyen de prouver au monde sa valeur.  
Sûre de sa décision, Hermione attendit l'arrivée de Rogue, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre, perdue dans le beau paysage campagnard.

Des légers coups frappés contre la porte la firent sursauter. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Rogue et Madame Weasley se trouvaient sur le seuil.

-Hermione, le professeur Rogue est venu pour tes parents, chuchota-elle.

-Très bien.

Hermione s'écarta de l'encadrure pour le laisser passer.

-On vous attend en bas pour partir. Ajouta Madame Weasley avant de fermer la porte.

Hermione était désormais seule avec Rogue. Sans un bonjour ni même un regard il demanda d'une voix basse qui ressemblait à un sifflement:

-Pourquoi m'avoir couvert de nouveau ?

-Car j'ai un service à vous demander.

Hermione était certaine que jamais il n'accèderait à sa requête, mais cela valait quand même la peine d'essayer.

-Quel genre de service ?

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez de moi une Occlumens avant mon retour à Poudlard, Rookwood a pénétré dans mes souvenirs et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

-Alors maintenant, après m'avoir envoyé voler contre votre toile de tente, vous me donnez la _permission_d'accéder à votre mémoire. Vous me couvrez dans l'espoir d'arriver à vos fins.

Hermione se força à le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Parfaitement.

Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander de cette façon, Rogue avait vu clair dans son jeu et il n'accepterait jamais de répondre à son chantage.

-Vous me surprenez à nouveau, Miss Granger jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un esprit si proche de Serpentard était en vous. Soit, par ma faute Rookwood vous a traqué, j'accepte alors de vous enseigner cet art mais pas maintenant, pour le moment j'ai des choses à faire pour ma réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier. J'ai depuis ce matin, récupéré ma place à Poudlard. Nous y travaillerons à la rentrée.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'en espérait pas tant ! Rogue se confiant presque à elle et sans opposer de résistance.

-Merci infiniment Monsieur !

-Je vous rappelle que nous sommes attendus, puis-je commencer à présent ?

-Oui, excusez-moi.

-Je vais commencer par enlever les faux souvenirs que vous avez implantés puis je finirai par un sortilège d'Amnésie.

-Pouvez-vous plutôt leur faire croirent qu'ils sont partis d'eux même en Australie et qu'ils sont rentrés aujourd'hui même en avion? Je n'ai pas envie de tout leur expliquer et cela nous permettra de pouvoir faire la réunion au calme. Ils penseront être exténué du voyage et irons se coucher dès leur arrivée.

-Cela me semble être tout à fait faisable, reculez.

Rogue exécuta son travail, une fois la tâche terminée il sortit de la pièce, laissant le soin à Hermione de les réveiller. Elle se racla la gorge et parla à voix haute.

-Voilà, maintenant que vous avez vu à quoi ressemble une chambre de sorcier, nous devons nous dépêcher d'y aller.

Ses parents se réveillèrent en sursaut, encore sous l'effet du sortilège d'Amnésie ils ne posèrent pas de questions, trop fatigués par leur long trajet imaginaire. Hermione les mena dans le salon où ils étaient attendus. Madame Weasley se chargea de faire transplaner son père et Hermione sa mère.

Arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, ses parents étaient blanc comme linge. Elle leur montra leur chambre avant de repartir en direction de la cuisine où se trouvaient les autres.

Harry l'attendait dans le hall.

-Comment vont tes parents ? Lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

-Un peu secoués par le transplanage mais ça va, ils n'ont plus aucun souvenir. J'ai décidé de retourner à Poudlard, je dois leur trouver un logement avant la rentrée.

-Je t'aiderai ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, la réunion a commencé.

La pièce était au sous-sol. Ses murs en pierre brute encadraient la cheminée. Une longue table entourée de nombreuses chaises était disposé en son centre. Hermione retint une exclamation quand elle vit la foule attablée.

La famille Weasley au complet était présente ainsi que Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid, Rogue, McGonagall, Abelforth Dumbledore tenant le cadre de son frère Albus, mais étaient aussi présents Mondingus, Slughorn, le minuscule professeur Flitwick, et plus surprenant encore Drago Malefoy et sa mère.

Le professeur McGonagall était debout le visage rouge de colère.

-Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit Abelfoth ! Jamais je n'ai entendu de telles stupidités ! Supprimer la maison Serpentard ?

-Il faut emprisonner la racaille, vous avez déjà pris de grandes résolutions pour cette rentrée. Une de plus ne peut faire de mal à personne.

-Mais il en est absolument hors de questions ! Poudlard n'est rien sans ses maisons ! Serpentard n'est pas là que pour les délinquants ! Nous avons de très bons élèves ici. Il a toujours été question de quatre fondateurs, comme les quatre saisons, les quatre membres d'un corps, les quatre points cardinaux ou encore les quatre vents ! C'est indissociable.

-Je pense que ceci clos le débat, à l'avenir Abelforth si tu veux garder ton nouvel emploi je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas mettre Minerva en colère. Blagua le portrait.

Son jeune frère n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Kingsley se leva à son tour, fit signe à Harry et Hermione de s'assoir et prit la parole.

-Je vais être bref, comme vous le savez les Détraqueurs continuent à se multiplier à travers le pays. La nouvelle Brigade manque de bras, je sollicite votre aide à tous afin de nous en débarrasser. Bien entendu, seront dispensés Hagrid, Madame Malefoy ainsi que son fils qui sont tous les deux sous notre protection.

-Bien entendu. Répondit Arthur.

-Je propose de faire des équipes de deux, ajouta Flitwick de sa voix couinante.

-Bonne idée Filius.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à créer les groupes :

Arthur et Mondingus, Bill avec Fleur, Kingsley se trouva avec Hermione, Ginny et Abelfoth, Harry avec Flitwick mais aussi Molly et Slughorn, George toujours avec Ron, Rogue-Charlie et pour finir McGonagall et Percy.

La conversation bifurqua sur les derniers partisans de Voldemort, Narcissa Malefoy, pas très à l'aise devant l'assemblée inhabituelle, donna des renseignements utiles. Son fils, Drago quant à lui n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pourtant il avait l'air heureux de se retrouver ici, abandonnant même son air hautain.

A la fin de la réunion, Kingsley demanda à Rogue et à Hermione de rester quelques instants. Il attendit que les autres soient partis avant de tendre à chacun un gros écrin bleu.

-Votre Ordre de Merlin première classe.

-Non merci, répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Comment ça ? Vous n'en voulez pas, mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité répondit Rogue.

-Moi également, je vous ai déjà fait part de mon point de vue sur le sujet Kingsley.

-Bon... très bien.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago.

-Oh pardon Granger.

-Ma parole Malefoy, serais-tu devenu poli ?

-Il faut croire que oui, Potter nous loge ma mère et moi, cela change les mentalités. Je te retrouves au dîner.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, Kreattur avait préparé un somptueux repas.

Hermione se coucha tôt, épuisée par les évènements de la journée. Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce que pouvaient être les nouvelles résolutions de McGonagall concernant Poudlard, puis à l'étrange groupe qui séjournait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Deux moldus dormaient non loin d'une famille de sang pur, qui plus est faisaient partie, il y a peu de temps, des ennemis de Harry Potter. La guerre changeait bien des choses, en tout cas, cette nuit-là elle continua de peupler les rêves d'Hermione.

_**Note :**_

Le Dies Irae de Verdi signifie Jour de colère. C'est une musique qui retranscrit bien cet état d'esprit.


	8. Chapter 8

Rentrée spéciale

La vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était pas de tout repos.  
Pour commencer les parents d'Hermione ne se sentaient pas à l'aise dans un quartier général de sorciers, entourés de personnes parlant de choses qui leur échappaient totalement.

Ensuite, Narcissa Malefoy qui avait interdiction de sortir de la maison pour sa propre sécurité et celle de son fils, passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à pleurer la perte de son mari, enfermé à Azkaban. Harry avait plaidé en leur faveur après qu'elle l'eut sauvé dans la forêt Interdite.

De temps en temps les membres de l'Ordre défilaient et venaient apporter des informations ou en glaner quelques unes mais ne s'attardaient guère à chaque visite.

Les duos travaillaient d'arrache-pied à éliminer les Détraqueurs, hélas, Kingsley croulait sous ses responsabilités de Premier Ministre et Hermione n'était partie que peu de fois à « l'aventure ».

Les journées s'étiraient, plus longues les unes que les autres.  
Après une année passée à courir l'Angleterre entière le retour à la normale avait un goût d'ennui.  
Juin montrait seulement le bout de son nez, et Hermione déjà absorbée dans ses notes de sixième année avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

La cohabitation avec Drago se passait étonnamment bien, depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé de suivre les ordres de Voldemort, il se portait à merveille. Du moins en apparence, les rapports entre lui et sa mère se détérioraient, elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils renier son père.

Drago était la seule compagnie d'Hermione mis à part ses parents. Harry étant souvent absent plusieurs jours de suite.  
Si bien que leur relation avait évolué, ne s'envoyant plus d'insultes, s'appelant par leurs prénoms respectifs et se confiant même l'un à l'autre de temps en temps.

Hermione réalisa après une discussion avec lui, que Malefoy n'était pas du tout la personne qu'elle avait pu connaître durant ces dernières années. Si l'on prenait la peine de creuser un peu sous la surface, il s'avérait être quelqu'un d'intelligent, poli, ayant reçu une bonne éducation et qui apportait son aide à quiconque la demandait. Il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé, tournant en rond sans aucune perceptive de se rendre utile pour l'Ordre qui lui avait offert sa protection. La mentalité de Drago avait elle aussi changée. Hermione était heureuse de la bonne entente soudaine née entre eux. Même Harry et Ron avaient déclaré qu'il n'était pas l'être abject qu'ils pensaient, lui pardonnant ainsi ses réactions enfantines à l'époque de Poudlard.

Peut-être seraient-ils amis un jour tous les quatre ?

Hermione en était certaine, mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui.  
Narcissa Malfoy avait laissé échapper que son fils fêterait ses dix-huit ans le cinq juin, c'est alors que tout naturellement Hermione demanda à Kingsley lors de l'une de leur sortie, si elle pouvait emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour emmener Drago à l'extérieur. Mais celui-ci refusa, jugeant la situation trop risquée.  
L'idée d'une fête surprise lui vint à l'esprit mais cela ne put également se concrétiser, les invités ayant mieux à faire.

Déçue du peu d'intérêt qu'on lui portait, Hermione passa donc la soirée d'anniversaire de Drago seule avec lui devant une part de gâteau préparé par Kreattur.  
Tous deux vaquaient ensemble à la même et interminable tâche, aider à trouver un logement pour leurs parents avant la rentrée.

Les Malefoy seraient protégés par un sortilège de Fidélitas une fois le logement trouvé.

Drago, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, avait son visage au teint pâle penché sur des petites annonces Moldus. Ses yeux gris bougeaient de droite à gauche au fil de sa lecture. Soudain il releva sa tête au nez pointu et déclara de sa voix traînante.

-Tiens, regarde celui-là pourrait peut-être convenir à tes parents.

Il lui mit le journal sous les yeux.

-Ah oui parfait ! Merci Drago je vais prendre rendez-vous dès demain s'ils sont d'accord. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Peut-être, ma mère a repéré un vieux manoir mais l'Ordre doit lui fournir une escorte pour le visiter, tout en étant sous Polynectar.

-Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

-Non, Potter... Harry m'a permis de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée, ensuite dès le mois de juillet prochain je chercherai mon propre logement. Je ne veux plus faire partie de cette famille tu comprends ?

-Oui Drago, je pense rester moi aussi à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, mes parents m'en veulent énormément.

-Vas leur montrer l'annonce peut-être que ça ira mieux.

-Bonne idée !

Pendant qu'Hermione montait dans les étages du 12 Square Grimmaurd, à des kilomètres de là, Severus Rogue et Charlie Weasley suivaient un groupe de Détraqueurs.

Les choses avaient mal tournées dès leur première sortie. A nouveau Rogue n'avait pu faire apparaître la biche qui jadis était son patronus.  
Ce soir là encore, sa tentative échoua et Charlie réussit à éviter le pire.

Dans une réunion organisée à la dernière minute, leur groupe fût dissout. Charlie repartit de son côté en Roumanie pour son travail, et Rogue à Poudlard. Ecumant de rage dans son bureau, il avait reçu pour ordre de s'entraîner à lancer un Patronus corporel, tel un sorcier de premier cycle ayant un devoir à faire pour un quelconque professeur.

Le mois de juin laissa sa place à juillet. Il ne restait plus que trois jeunes adultes à vivre au Square Grimmaurd. Harry, Drago et Hermione.

Ginny venait souvent les voir ainsi que Ron, passant d'agréables soirées à parler de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'Harry avait rejointe. En général Hermione ne suivait guère la conversation, préférant se remettre à niveau pour la rentrée ou bien à apprendre de nouveaux sorts.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient également passé leur examen de transplanage avec succès.

Vers mi-août, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une nuit passée à traquer des Détraqueurs avec Kingsley, Drago lui tendit une lettre.

-Voilà pourquoi personne ne voulaient nous dire ce qui se passera à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Lis tu comprendras.

Hermione arracha le sceau de cire représentant l'écusson de son école, un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P », puis lut sa lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que la prochaine rentrée aura lieu le 1 septembre._

_Les examens de l'année précédente ayant été supprimés, ainsi que la période scolaire écourtée pour la raison que nous n'avons sûrement pas besoin de vous expliquer, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous faire recommencer votre année sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie._

_Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, veuillez croire Miss Granger, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick, directeur-adjoint._

-Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment étant donné que je n'ai pas du tout commencé la septième année.

-Je trouvais ça louche que McGonagall insiste pour que je passe mes Aspics, répondit Drago. Cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Oh Ginny ! Imagine sa tête quand elle va apprendre qu'elle doit repartir en sixième année ! Elle qui était si contente de se retrouver dans la même classe que moi, la pauvre.

Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, je vais dormir un peu, la nuit a été longue. Si tu veux, fais-moi une liste de ce que tu as besoin, j'irai chercher nos fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione passa son après-midi à faire des emplettes pour Drago et elle.  
Rechargeant leurs stocks de parchemins, plumes, robes d'école, nourriture pour hiboux et divers ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication des potions.  
Elle acheta également leurs nouveaux livres chez Fleury et Bott.  
En se promenant dans les rayonnages elle repéra un ouvrage sur l'Occlumancie et en fit l'acquisition.

Le Chemin de Traverse était redevenu une belle avenue chaleureuse et accueillante comme autrefois. Vagabondant de boutiques en boutiques, elle décida de passer voir George et Ron chez « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » avant de rentrer. Depuis la mort de Fred, Ron avait repris le flambeau.

La veille du 1er septembre, Hermione fit ses valises, rassemblant ses affaires éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison.

Drago et elle, étant majeurs, n'avaient pas besoin de passer leur journée dans le Poudlard Express et transplaneraient directement à Pré-au-lard en compagnie d'une escorte pour ce dernier. Ginny quant à elle les accompagnerait.

Une fois les grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés franchies, les gardes du-corps de Drago disparurent les laissant tous les trois.

Son appréhension de se retrouver à nouveau dans l'endroit qui hantait ses rêves s'évanouie très vite quand elle vit le château.  
Il était magnifique, complètement remis à neuf. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall de marbre déjà surpeuplé.  
Laissant ses valises et Pattenrond, Hermione se prépara à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-A plus tard. Leur dit Drago

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny prirent la direction de celle des Gryffondor, regardant les milliers de bougies voler sous le plafond magique au ciel étoilé.

Avec un énorme pincement au cœur, elle vit le fantôme de Colin Crivey rire à gorge déployé avec Nick-Quasi-sans-tête à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle salua ses camarades, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et sa cicatrice barrant son visage ainsi que Neville.  
Luna lui fit signe de la main avant de rejoindre la table des Serdaigle.

Les conversations allaient bon train.

Enfin, le minuscule professeur Flitwick fit son entrée suivi des premières années.  
Derrière la table des enseignants, Hagrid entra à son tour le visage rayonnant. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

Flitwick déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret à trois pieds.

-A l'entente de votre nom, vous vous assiérez afin que je puisse vous coiffer du Choixpeau magique qui vous indiquera votre future maison. Sans plus attendre voici, sa chanson.

Une large déchirure apparut alors dans le tissu, le tumulte de la Grande Salle cessa et tout le monde écouta :

_Avant de poursuivre ma chansonnette,_  
_Voici ma requête._

_Après de longues années de malheur,_  
_J'aimerai que se resserrent les liens du cœur._  
_Tous les guerriers et guerrières,_  
_Ont souffert plus que nécessaire._  
_N'oubliez jamais les morts,_  
_Parmi eux, se trouvaient les moins forts._  
_Gardez espoir,_  
_Car maintenant voici mon histoire._

_Jadis, je voyageais sur la tête d'un grand homme,_  
_Aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous dans cette école,_  
_Pour vous répartir sans hésitations,_  
_Dans votre future maison._  
_Chaque instant de votre vie ici,_  
_Vous fera connaître les interdits._  
_Quand vous me mettrez sur votre tête,_  
_Il vous suffira d'être honnête._

_Ceux qui sont justes et loyaux, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Auront leur place à Poufsouffle._  
_A Gryffondor,_  
_Le courage sera la clef du trésor._  
_L'intelligence espiègle,_  
_Fera de vous un très bon Serdaigle._  
_Admis à Serpentard,_  
_Les caractères combinards._

_Pour finir, n'oublions pas que nous sommes tous alliés,_  
_Et que désormais, certains ont changé,_  
_Plusieurs ont grandi, mûri,_  
_Ainsi donc, toute l'école sera répartie._

Une salve d'applaudissement et de chuchotement accueillit la chanson du Choixpeau.

-Comme vous l'aurez compris, chaque élève de Poudlard passera sur le tabouret. Couina Flitwick.

A présent, tous les élèves haussaient le ton, partagés entre désapprobation, angoisse et curiosité.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de son siège, un simple regard noir sur l'assistance lui permit de mettre un terme au capharnaüm.

-Je vais commencer par les premières années, ensuite je procéderai par ordre croissant et par maison.

Hermione regarda la longue répartition se dérouler, une énorme boule d'angoisse naissait à l'intérieur de son estomac. Et si elle devait changer ? Elle se mit à penser à Serdaigle et à leur salle commune contenant une impressionnante bibliothèque. Mais elle souhaitait rester à Gryffondor, SA maison depuis six ans.

Au fil des passages, son ventre se détendit, peu de personnes étaient réparties ailleurs.

Flitwick commença les sixièmes années de Serpentard, puis Poufsouffle, arrivé à Gryfondor, Ginny le teint nauséeux fut appelée.

-_Gryffondor ! _

-Lovegood Luna

-_Gryffondor !_

Sous les applaudissements, Luna vint s'assoir avec eux l'air ravi.

Hermione priait en silence pour que la torture prenne fin, mais Flitwick répartit les Serpentard.

Après un temps étonnamment long passé sous le Choixpeau, Drago regagna la place qu'il venait de quitter.

Le calvaire de l'attente allait enfin se terminer, Gryffondor fut la dernière maison à être appelée.

-Londubat Neville

A peine le chapeau eut-il effleuré ses cheveux qu'il annonça :

-_Gryffondor !_

-Granger Hermione

Ca y est, son tour était arrivé, marchant comme un être condamné à la potence, Hermione se dirigea à pas lent auprès de Flitwick. Un mauvais pressentiment la submergea, son angoisse revenue, elle se coiffa du chapeau la laissant dans le noir total.

-Hum qu'avons-nous là, une Gryffondor troublée. Oui c'est cela, je vois que tu ne sais plus où se trouve ta place.

-Ma place est à Gryffondor, pensa Hermione.

-Pourtant, il y a six ans, cette maison a bien failli ne pas être la tienne. Les esprits comme les tiens sont toujours difficile à placer. Hum où vais-je te mettre ? L'intelligence de Serdaigle, l'ambition de Serpentard, et le courage de Gryffondor. J'aime les défis.

-Tu parles d'un défi, un vulgaire sort de Legilimancie sur un chapeau et le voilà en train de déblatérer.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai accès à l'entière totalité de tes pensées jeune fille. Mais cela ne m'offusque en rien. Legilimancie tu dis ? Ne désires-tu pas toi-même faire tes preuves en tant qu'Occlumens ? Serpentard pourrait t'y aider.

- Hors de question, personne ne voudra de moi, je suis une _Sang de Bourbe_pour eux.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de gagner le respect d'un de tes professeurs et de lier une amitié avec un autre d'entre eux. Révise ta position, amie d'_Harry Potter_qui ne veut pas profiter de sa célébrité.

-Bravo, vous essayez de me provoquer, très bien, oui je veux me démarquer par n'importe quel moyen, placez moi où cela sera le plus accessible. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou bien Serdaigle peu m'importe maintenant, faîtes le bon choix. Pensa- t- elle vivement.

-La tâche ne va pas être aisée jeune fille.

-Je le sais.

-_Serpentard !_

Le Choixpeau lui fut enlevé par un Flitwick abasourdit. La Grande Salle lui réapparut alors, mais à la différence de ses camarades, une seule personne s'était levée. Drago, le visage resplendissant l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Hermione, joyeuse devant sa réaction partie le rejoindre, déclenchant des murmures sur son passage.

-Hermione je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Moi non plus Drago. C'est si soudain. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

A la fin de la répartition, le professeur McGonagall se leva.

-Merci à tous pour votre patience, sans plus attendre je vous convie à manger.

Des plats surgis de nulle part apparurent sur les tables. Poulet, haricots, purée, rosbif, poisson, pomme de terre, carottes, salades et encore bien d'autre mets succulents. Hermione se servit et mangea avec appétit.

-Ils te regardent tous. Lança Drago.

-Qui ça ?

-Les Gryffondors.

Hermione leva la tête vers la table de ses camarades, en effet ils la dévisageaient, mais à l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, ils ne semblaient pas fâchés, mais au contraire, content pour elle. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main et se tourna vers Drago.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es resté bien longtemps sous le Choixpeau.

-Pas autant que toi, tu es restée cinq bonnes minutes.

-C'est vrai ? Alors je suis une Chapeauflou, cela ne se produit que tous les...

-Cinquante ans, je sais Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Excuse-moi, l'habitude.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, s'attirant plusieurs regards controversés.

-Non, en fait, il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais il a convenu que Serpentard était mieux.

-Il a pensé m'envoyer aussi là-bas.

-Pas trop déçue d'être chez les verts et argents ?

-Non, plutôt contente je dirais, j'avais besoin de changement. Oh attends, voilà le discours.

Une fois les assiettes débarrassées des dernières traces de dessert, McGonagall se leva à nouveau.

-Pour commencer, je suis ravie d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux professeurs. Le premier, qui n'est autre que le professeur Rogue, a accepté de reprendre sa place à Poudlard.

Rogue qui autrefois ne suscitait pas l'enthousiasme des élèves reçut de chaleureux applaudissements.

-Le second, reprit McGonagall, s'occupera des cours de Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal, je vous présente Abelforth Dumbledore.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction de la table des professeurs, son esprit avait été complètement accaparé par la répartition, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

- Vos emplois du temps ainsi que les noms des Préfets vous seront communiqués demain au petit déjeuner. Je vous rappelle qu'il est fortement prohibé de pénétrer dans la forêt Interdite, la liste des objets non admis à Poudlard se trouve sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard notre concierge. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit, vos directeurs de Maison vont vous conduire à votre salle commune.

Dans un raclement de banc, les élèves se dirigèrent hors de la Grande Salle.

Hermione, en compagnie de Drago, prit la direction des sous-sols. Une grande nouveauté pour elle. Rogue donna le mot de passe à un pan de mur en pierre brute.

Quand elle passa devant lui pour entrer à son tour, il la dévisagea, le regard impénétrable. Puis, contre toute attente , lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires.

Une nouvelle fois, l'estomac d'Hermione se noua.


	9. Chapter 9

Encore du changement

Hermione pénétra pour la première fois dans la salle commune, c'était une grande pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre. Des lampes rondes verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes pour rappeler qu'elle se trouvait sous le lac.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Drago, elle rejoignit Pattenrond dans son dortoir.  
Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que seule sa malle l'y attendait.  
Où étaient les autres filles ?  
Après réflexion, elle n'avait vu personne de son année lors du festin de répartition. Serpentard était connu pour avoir en ses murs des fils et filles de Mangemort, après ce qu'il s'était passé au mois de mai, la maison ne devrait plus compter beaucoup d'élèves en septième année.

Hermione se glissa entre ses draps chauds, repensant à la soirée.  
Une Sang-De-Bourbe à Serpentard, Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Au moins ses amis étaient heureux pour elle, cela était une bonne chose. Drago aussi, d'ailleurs il avait été le seul à l'applaudir c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était content de la trouver ici, même si un nombre incalculable de personnes avaient chuchoté sur son passage.  
Elle serait victime des quolibets quelques temps, puis quand les élèves trouveront un autre centre d'intérêt, cela leur passerait. Elle avait vu bien pire avec Harry.

Néanmoins, quelque chose la chagrinait, pourquoi Rogue avait-il été si aimable avec elle ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas lancé l'une de ses remarques acerbes ? Pourquoi lui avait-il souri ? Ce sourire que signifiait-il ? De l'ironie, de la joie, du contentement, de la fierté ?

Hermione changea de côté avec fougue, il fallait qu'elle analyse tout, pourquoi tant de questions pour un simple geste de sympathie.

Hermione courrait à grandes enjambées à travers un couloir de l'école, fuyant son poursuivant. Soudain elle trébucha et atterrit violemment sur quelque chose de dur. Ses mains en avant pour se retenir, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. En tournant lentement la tête, un visage lui apparut, des yeux grands ouverts, blancs, opaques et morts braqués sur elle, à vingt centimètres de son propre visage. La bouche ensanglantée, la tête ouverte révélant une partie du crâne à vif. N'ayant pas le temps de reconnaître à qui appartenait ce corps car, son agresseur était arrivé à son niveau, la tirant par les cheveux pour la mettre debout.

L'homme masqué sortit un poignard en argent, et le lui planta au travers des côtes, la laissant pour morte contre un mur. Hermione retira la lame, c'était celle qu'avait lancée Bellatrix à Dobby. Il lui apparut alors, frappant la fenêtre en face d'elle de ses petits poings.

_Toc toc toc_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur.  
Le bruit était provoqué par une chouette effraie de l'école tapant de son bec contre le carreau. Elle se leva pour lui ouvrir, une lettre lui était destinée.  
Elle put lire :

_Veuillez vous rendre à 7h30 dans mon bureau avant le petit déjeuner._

_Severus Rogue._  
_  
_

Que lui voulait-il à une heure aussi matinale ? En tout cas il aurait pu y mettre les formes.

Hermione se prépara et descendit dans la salle commune. Drago était déjà présent, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, un parchemin à la main.

-Toi aussi tu as été convoqué Drago ?

-Oui, tu crois que c'est en rapport avec l'Ordre ? Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose cette nuit quand même.

-Je ne sais pas, allons-y nous verrons bien.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Rogue, Hermione repensa à ses camarades.

-Dis-moi Drago, il reste qui en septième année ? Je suis la seule fille.

-Oui Pansy n'a pas souhaité revenir, quant à Daphné je ne sais pas, pourtant sa sœur Astoria est ici. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Millicent, Crabe est mort, Goyle à Azkaban. Il ne reste que Zabini, Nott, toi et moi. Résuma Drago.

-Aussi peu ?

-Oui mais cela ne concerne que les septièmes années, regarde à Poufsouffle c'est pareil. Nous sommes arrivés.

Drago frappa contre la porte du bureau. Après un court instant, Rogue vint leur ouvrir.

-Entrez .

Le bureau était égal à lui-même, froid, sombre, lugubre et rempli d'étagères sur lesquelles de gros bocaux en verre contenaient des choses insolites et répugnantes.

-Comme vous le savez, un garçon et une fille de cinquième année de chaque maison sont choisis pour être Préfets, ainsi que seulement deux sont désignés en septième année pour être Préfets-en-Chef.

-Oui Monsieur.

-A la vue des récents évènements, la Directrice McGonagall, a décidé de changer cette coutume à Poudlard en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie. L'école a besoin de personnes de confiance pour l'aider à surveiller une liste d'élèves dont je n'ai pas le droit de vous fournir les noms. Par conséquent, huit Préfets-en-Chef seront désignés. En ce qui concerne Serpentard, la charge vous revient. Voici vos insignes.

Rogue leur tendit deux insignes verts, indiquant P-e-C.

-Merci Monsieur.

-C'est un honneur, Professeur.

-Encore quelques menus détails, les cinquième années s'occuperont de la salle commune mais vous, vous serez chargés de patrouiller avec moi tous les soirs à tour de rôle. Vous n'aurez plus accès à la salle de bain des Préfets mais en compensation du travail demandé, des quartiers vous seront attribués dès ce soir. Des rapports pourront aussi vous être demandés.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Drago et Hermione sortirent du bureau, le visage rayonnant.  
Ils croisèrent deux élèves en chemin, Drago s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour Astoria, que fais-tu ici ?

-Le professeur Rogue nous a convoqués, répondit l'intéressée.

-Tu es en cinquième c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Alors c'est probablement pour la même raison que nous, déclara Drago en montrant Hermione. Nous sommes les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef vous allez surement être nos homologues.

-Préfet ! Mais c'est super, tu entends ça Baddock ?

-Oui, bon moi j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie de mettre Rogue en rogne de si bonne heure.

-Astoria, pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas revenue à Poudlard ? Demanda Drago.

-Elle a préféré aller à Dumstrang, je dois vous laisser à bientôt.

Elle commença à courir derrière Baddock.

-Si tu as besoin de conseils pour ton poste, je serai ravi de t'en donner, lui cria Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui lança Hermione.

-Rien, je la trouve mignonne c'est tout.

Pour la première fois, Drago évita son regard et ne dit plus un mot le long du trajet les séparant de la Grande Salle.  
lls entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Hermione mal à l'aise par cette gêne, ramena le sujet sur leur promotion.

-Les quartiers seront communs tu penses ?

-Aucune chance, McGonagall est à cheval sur les principes ce n'est pas dans son genre de faire dans la mixité. En tout cas je suis heureux, cela nous donne un avant-gout de ce que sera notre vie après Poudlard.

La courte conversation fut interrompue par les hiboux postaux, une vingtaine d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent devant Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que

-Tu veux de l'aide pour les ouvrir ?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît

Il se révéla que toutes les lettres sans exception mentionnaient son changement de maison. Un article lui était même dédié dans la Gazette du Sorcier : _Granger à Serpentard, une nouvelle ennemie pour Harry Potter ?_

-Mmh Rita Skeeter, les nouvelles se répandent comme de la poudre de cheminette.

-N'y fais pas attention Hermione, en plus la plupart t'adresse leurs félicitations, et trouvent que c'est un bon moyen pour changer les mœurs. Tiens, voilà Rogue.

En effet, le maître des potions passait près des élèves.

-Vos emplois du temps jeunes gens, après votre dernier cours, descendez vos affaires à mon bureau, je vous accompagnerai à votre nouveau logis. Les rondes commencent dès ce soir.

-Oui Monsieur.

Rogue balaya la table de son regard glacé avant de repartir vers d'autres élèves.

-Qui prend le premier tour de garde ? Demanda Hermione.

-Honneur aux Dames très chère, lui lança Drago avec son sourire goguenard.

-Tu es exaspérant par moment, à charge de revanche !

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle dans un éclat de rire pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie.  
La journée se déroula extrêmement bien, elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de première de classe. Lors du cours commun de Botanique avec les Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Loin des railleries d'antan, Drago serra même la main de Neville pour son insigne de Préfet.

Comme demandé, à la fin de leur dernier cours, ils descendirent aux cachots chercher leurs valises. Hermione avait un peu de mal, son sac à doc lancé sur l'épaule, sa malle dans une main et le panier de Pattenrond dans l'autre, elle arriva tant bien que mal à la porte du bureau de Rogue.  
Cette fois ci, ce fut Hermione qui frappa. Rogue apparut sur le seuil.

-Bien suivez-moi.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs quelques instants, Rogue désigna un pan de mur.

-Monsieur Malefoy, voici pour vous, je vous laisse vous installer. Le mot de passe se trouve sur ce parchemin. Lui dit-il en lui donnant le papier.

-Brûlez-le une fois à l'intérieur. Miss Granger à vous.

Hermione rouge et à bout de souffle à force de trainer ses poids le suivit.

-Le sortilège d'Allègement ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ?

Se sentant soudain idiote, elle avoua que non, ne pensant pas traverser une si grande distance. Au moment de sortir sa baguette, Rogue l'air exaspéré lui arracha sa lourde malle des mains continuant son chemin.

-Euh merci.

-N'allez pas vous bercer d'illusions, je suis simplement pressé. Qui est avec moi ce soir ?

-C'est moi, Professeur.

-Je m'en serais douté. Nous sommes arrivés, faîtes de même avec le parchemin. Et venez une nouvelle fois à mon bureau pour le couvre-feu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Rogue déposa sa valise et fit demi-tour.  
Après avoir donné le mot de passe au tableau, Hermione pénétra dans une pièce rectangulaire à haut plafond.  
Elle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, un canapé et deux fauteuils reposaient devant un feu de cheminée. Une table en bois brut faisait face à une immense fenêtre, derrière laquelle nageaient des strangulos.  
Elle avait une vue magnifique sur les profondeurs du lac.  
Une bibliothèque occupait tout le long d'un mur. Il y avait deux portes, l'une pour sa chambre qui était très semblable au dortoir, et la deuxième renfermait une somptueuse salle de bain circulaire.  
On se serait crut dans un aquarium géant, le sol jusqu'au plafond laissait voir aussi le lac au travers de vitres transparentes.

Hermione commença à déballer ses affaires, faisant une halte pour manger dans la Grande Salle où elle compara ses quartiers avec Drago, puis attendit vingt et une heure devant ses devoirs.

Elle franchit le trou du portrait, et poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Rogue la main levée prêt à frapper. Le tableau se referma sur elle, la poussant encore plus vers son professeur, jusqu'à être si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle sur elle.  
Celui-ci ne recula pas d'un pouce, braquant ses yeux sur les siens.  
Sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire elle s'extirpa vivement.

-Si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense il suffit de me le demander, arrêtez de faire ça !

-Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez autorisé à le faire.

-Oui, mais pas en dehors de nos leçons à venir.

Rogue le visage impassible comme toujours fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

-Et pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Monsieur Malefoy de vous enseigner l'art de l'Occlumancie ? J'ai pu constater un net rapprochement entre vous _deux._

-Tout simplement car vous êtes le plus qualifié pour me l'apprendre, professeur.

-Vous êtes aussi collante que de la Glue Perpétuelle.

-Merci !

Rogue émit un grognement.

-Nous commencerons la semaine prochaine, après que j'aie fini de vous former à la surveillance de nuit.

-Vous ne resterez pas avec nous pour les rondes ?

-Non Miss Granger, pas à chaque fois. Mon travail d'enseignant et celui que j'effectue pour l'Ordre ne me permettent pas d'effectuer des gardes toutes les nuits. Surtout si de surcroît je dois vous donner des leçons supplémentaires.

-Très bien, que devons-nous faire ?

-Surveiller les cachots jusqu'à minuit, ensuite les elfes de maisons prendront le relais en commençant leur travail.

-Des recommandations ?

-Oui, vous taire. Si quelqu'un vous entend jacasser il lui sera facile de se cacher avant votre arrivée.

Hermione partit dans un silence boudeur, suivant Rogue et sa cape noire voltigeant au gré de ses pas.  
C'était un travail fastidieux, répéter toujours le même trajet durant trois longues heures interminables sans rencontrer personnes. Au moins cela eut le mérite de lui faire découvrir une partie du château encore inconnue.

-Je ne vous aurais pas cru capable de tenir votre langue pendant un temps si long. Siffla Rogue

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui assena un regard noir.

-Lisez-vous la Gazette du Sorcier Miss Granger ?

-Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ?

-Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Rita Skeeter ait déjà publié un article vous concernant ?

-C'est une vieille pie, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est surprenant.

-Faîtes fonctionner vos méninges, pour que le monde des Sorciers soit au courant aussi vite, c'est qu'il y a des fuites en provenance du château.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-C'est ce que je constate, surveillez bien vos camarades et rapportez-moi tout comportement suspect. Vous voici arrivée.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée professeur, bonne nuit.

Hermione allait franchir le seuil de ses quartiers quand Rogue lui lança d'une voix basse ressemblant presque à un chuchotement :

-Heureux d'avoir une élève telle que vous dans ma maison.

Surprise elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son professeur, mais celui-ci lui tournait déjà le dos repartant le long du couloir.

Une élève telle que vous ? Que cela signifiait-il ?


	10. Chapter 10

Encore du travail

Avec le recul, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait surement mal compris ce que son professeur lui avait dit la veille.

Pour quelle raisons serait-il devenu différent ?

La plupart des élèves, s'étaient fait de douces illusions quant au récit d'Harry.  
On ne balayait pas presque vingt ans de sa vie en seulement quelques mois.  
Et ils en eurent tous l'amère découverte lors de leurs premier cours de potions de l'année.  
Bien vite Severus Rogue redeviendrait le personnage antipathique qu'ils connaissaient. Favorisant sa maison, restant injuste auprès des autres.

La seule différence notable était que désormais Hermione pourrait rafler un maximum de points. Enfin, si ce dernier daignerait l'interroger en classe.

Hermione le découvrirait assez vite, étant donné qu'elle devait le retrouver cet après-midi après le déjeuner.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Ginny et Luna depuis la répartition, elle voulait se rattraper ce soir. Le point positif était que la majorité des cours se déroulaient en commun avec Gryffondor, le changement de maison n'était pas trop brutal ainsi. De plus Hermione pouvait rester en contact avec ses amis.

Son dernier cours du matin, Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal se passa à merveille, Abelforth était un professeur remarquable, du même niveau que Remus avec une méthode d'enseignement basée sur la pratique et non pas la théorie.  
Il demanda à Hermione de rester à la fin de la leçon.

-Kingsley a besoin de toi ce soir, il viendra te chercher à dix-neuf heures devant les grilles du château.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Tout est arrangé, McGonagall est au courant.

Hermione rejoignit Drago pour manger. Encore une autre soirée à patrouiller. Elle s'inquiétait déjà du manque de temps pour commencer ses révisions d'ASPIC.  
Leur repas avalé, ils prirent la direction des cachots.

L'option potion avait été abandonnée par beaucoup d'élèves, si bien qu'ils étaient seulement une douzaine, toutes maisons confondues en sixième année. Cette fois-ci encore le nombre avait diminué, réduisant la liste à sept personnes.

Rogue comme à son habitude, vint leur ouvrir la porte, ce qui suffit à faire régner le silence sur l'assemblée.

-Entrez, un par table.

Hermione qui était en fin de file, entra la dernière. Bien entendu la seule place disponible et que personne n'avait voulu, était celle faisant face au bureau du professeur.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer une potion se trouvant dans votre manuel. Attention quant au choix de celle-ci, vous devrez la tester sur vous-même une fois que j'en aurai vérifié sa conformité. J'aimerais que par la suite, vous me fassiez un devoir sur la meilleure manière de l'améliorer. Bien entendu vous apporterez ces modifications et en testerez ses effets. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez éventuellement besoin se trouvent dans mon armoire. Inutile de préciser que le seul bruit que je désire entendre sera celui de vos chaudrons bouillonnant. Sortilèges informulés de mise. Au travail !

Hermione feuilleta son livre à la recherche d'une potion répondant au mieux aux attentes de son professeur. La réponse lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux quand elle lut dans le sommaire _« Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves »._  
Elle parcourut rapidement la liste des ingrédients, c'était une mixture d'une extrême difficulté à réaliser.  
Cela lui convenait parfaitement, de plus, elle avait hâte de la tester pour mettre enfin un terme à ses cauchemars récurant.

Hermione alla chercher les quelques plantes qui lui manquaient, mit son chaudron en route et , en attendant que celui-ci bout, reporta son attention sur les premières étapes à réaliser :

_Une fois l'eau à ébullition, ajouter 758g de gingembre coupés en cube._  
_  
_  
_Tourner 36 fois dans le sens antihoraire puis verser la poudre de corne de bicorne._  
_  
_  
_Attendre 8minutes et 27 secondes que le liquide prenne une teinte orangé._  
_  
_  
_Ajouter 13 pétales d'achillée sternutatoire en même temps que la bouillie de cranson officinal que vous aurez au préalable préparé._  
_  
_  
_Tourner 24 fois en sens horaire, laisser reposer 4minutes 43 secondes puis tournez de nouveau dans le sens horaire jusqu'à obtenir une couleur bleu foncé._  
_  
_  
_Ajouter 3 plumes de dirico femelles puis de la livèche broyée._

La longue liste continuait ainsi sur toute la page du manuel, passant par un panel d'ingrédients et de couleurs nécessaires afin de se terminer par la dernière étape : un long sifflement jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette.

Rogue passait dans les rangs pour vérifier le travail de ses élèves.

-Et vous Miss Granger, sur quoi avez-vous décidé de travailler ?

-Sur la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, Monsieur.

-Très intéressant, en sachant que vous allez la tester sur vous-même je me demande pourquoi vous avez fait ce choix. Souffriez-vous d'insomnie, Miss ? Persifla Rogue

-Non de cauchemars, Professeur, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, devenue rouge de honte.

Rogue reprit place derrière son bureau, face à Hermione. Il l'observa longuement ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui menait un combat intérieur pour prendre une décision.  
Il balaya la salle de classe de son regard froid, puis voyant que tout le monde était absorbé dans son travail, il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

-Vingt points en faveur de Serpentard, pour la difficulté de cette potion que vous allez certainement réussir à la perfection.

Hermione rougit encore, mais cette fois-ci de contentement.

-Merci Professeur.

A la fin du cours, Hermione lui confia sa fiole comme le reste de ses camarades.

-Bien, pour demain je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur l'amélioration que vous voudriez apporter à votre potion. Vous pouvez sortir.

Hermione dîna rapidement ce soir-là. Elle voulait s'avancer dans ses devoirs avant de partir rejoindre Kingsley, Dieu seul sait à quelle heure elle allait rentrer et elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa courte nuit à élucider un problème d'Arithmancie.

Elle commença par le devoir de métamorphose du Professeur McGonagall qui continuait toujours d'assurer ses cours. Elle entreprit ensuite de rédiger celui du professeur Rogue pour le lendemain, mais prise par le temps elle dut tout laisser en plan sur sa table de bois brute avant de se précipiter par le trou de son portrait pour ne pas être en retard.

En courant le long d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta soudain avec l'impression que quelqu'un venait de la frôler. Mais à cet instant précis autre chose attira son attention, des soupirs d'exaspération et une formule :

-_Spero Patronum_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'identifier la voix car elle s'était remise à courir.  
Arrivée devant les grilles de l'école, elle put reprendre son souffle attendant l'arrivée de Kingsley.  
Celui-ci transplana peu de temps après.

-Bonsoir Hermione. Lui dit l'homme noir se tenant devant elle.

-Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre.

-Ne sois pas si formelle, rigola-t-il appelle-moi comme d'habitude.

-Désolée Kingsley, comment allez-vous ?

-Ma foi pas trop mal, je m'excuse de ne pas être plus souvent disponible.

-Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup plus de responsabilités maintenant.

-Je vais y remédier à la prochaine réunion. Nous changerons les groupes. Pour ce qui est de ce soir, la brigade anti-Détraqueurs m'a informé qu'un très gros groupe errait non loin de la périphérie de Norwich, nous allons les rejoindre.

-Très bien.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Le plus gros du travail avait été de se répartir convenablement autour des Détraqueurs afin de les encercler. Chose assez difficile à faire car cela nécessitait de se placer assez loin d'eux pour qu'ils ne repèrent pas leur présence. Ensuite au signal du chef de la brigade, tous avaient dû lancer leur Patronus au même moment pour ne pas subir de perte. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Hermione aurait pu apprécier ce spectacle d'une dizaine d'animaux transparents à la charge.

Mais la soirée n'était pas encore finie, elle dut se rendre au Ministère signer le rapport de la brigade. En acharné de travail, Percy Weasley était toujours présent dans son bureau. Quand il vit Hermione, ce dernier vint la saluer et ils discutèrent longuement, si bien qu'elle en oublia l'heure. S'excusant rapidement, elle repartit pour Poudlard.

En consultant sa montre, Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement, minuit trente, et encore ses devoirs à terminer. Entre ses obligations de Préfète, les missions pour l'Ordre, ses cours d'Occlumancie à venir et ses études, l'année risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

Ereintée et ne souhaitant qu'une chose : Dormir, Hermione prit la direction des cachots. Elle dut se cacher derrière une armure quand elle entendit Peeves caqueter non loin d'elle.  
Le raffut provoqué par l'esprit frappeur avait alerté Miss Teigne, qui miaula avec force en découvrant Hermione, avant de se précipiter aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient pour avertir son Maître.  
Ne souhaitant pas tomber en plus sur Rusard, elle courut dans la direction opposée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle atteint enfin son portrait, donna le mot de passe à bout de souffle une main sur son point de côté.  
Une fois l'ouverture découverte, elle franchit le seuil.

Mais hélas, la journée n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses surprises.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans ses quartiers, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Un homme lui tournait le dos, sa main blanche aux longs doigts posée délicatement sur sa table de travail. Le visage face à la fenêtre.  
Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer.  
Hermione en profita pour reprendre une respiration normale.

L'homme semblait fasciné par le spectacle offert à lui. A son tour elle observa la fenêtre, derrière laquelle reposait le paisible et imperturbable monde marin. Elle s'approcha doucement et se plaça légèrement en retrait. Une sirène passa devant l'immense vitrail, Hermione la regarda nager, soudain subjuguée par la beauté et la tranquillité qui émanait de cette contemplation. Elle en oublia toutes ses angoisses, ses appréhensions semblaient fondre en elle.

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'est apaisant. Dit-elle.

Rogue brutalement ramené à la réalité sursauta.

-Désolé Professeur je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Il observa le visage captivé de son élève, elle avait toujours le regard plongé au travers de la fenêtre.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Je suis le Directeur de maison, j'ai accès à tous les mots de passe de mes élèves.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Vous n'avez pas signé la feuille de présence après le diner, je voulais en connaître la cause, et vu que je ne vous trouvais nulle part, je suis venu ici après avoir effectué ma ronde avec Monsieur Malefoy. Dit Rogue d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-J'étais avec Kingsley, le professeur McGonagall ne vous a pas averti ?

-Non.

Hermione quitta la sirène des yeux pour les poser sur son professeur, trop absorbée par la créature, elle réalisa qu'elle en avait oublié de marquer la politesse. Mais pour une raison indéterminée Rogue ne lui avait pas reproché cet état de fait.

-Vous devriez aller dormir.

-Pas encore, j'ai un devoir à terminer, Monsieur.

Rogue avança sa main droite, celle qui était toujours posée sur la table et y prit le parchemin.

-Potion, que souhaitez-vous améliorer ?

-J'aimerai enlever l'effet somnifère, et prolonger les effets à plusieurs jours, Monsieur.

-Judicieux, et comment compter vous, vous y prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire.

-Faite un essai en triplant la dose de plume de Dirico c'est ce qui permet d'atténuer les rêves, ensuite mettez un seul pétale d'achillée sternutatoire cela gardera un léger effet de somnolence. Vous devriez vous retrouver avec une couleur vert foncé.

-Merci infiniment Professeur, rayonna Hermione.

-Notez moi ça et aller vous coucher, vous êtes très pâle.

-Je vous retourne le compliment.

Rogue ne souligna pas l'ironie, il se contenta de lui rendre son parchemin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonne nuit Professeur.

-A vous aussi Miss, en espérant que cette nuit soit la dernière que vous passerez avec vos cauchemars.

Hermione griffonna rapidement les conseils de Rogue sur son devoir de potion. Apres avoir nettoyé ses téguments, elle s'écroula sur son lit.

Encore mille et une questions lui tournaient dans la tête.

Quand les Détraqueurs finiraient-ils par être neutralisés, que se passerait-il si tel n'était pas le cas ?

Pourquoi Drago avait eu ce comportement envers Astoria ?

Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il pas utilisé le faux galion pour la contacter au lieu de venir chez elle ? Quel était cet étrange comportement qu'il avait à son égard, cela ne pouvait pas venir seulement du fait qu'Hermione avait changé de maison.

Elle repensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit à Harry après qu'il ait laissé sauf Queudever.

_Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain lien entre eux._

Peut-être que l'épisode dans la cabane hurlante avait créé ce lien.

Sur de cette certitude elle s'endormit, et rêva enfin d'une chose agréable , ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps: Hermione nageait dans le lac avec une belle sirène.


	11. Chapter 11

Réunion

Pour son troisième jour de cours, Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois.  
Elle fit son sac en vitesse et fila vers la Grande Salle.  
Après avoir rapidement dit bonjour à ses camarades, elle se servit un bol de porridge dans le vacarme que produisaient les centaines de hiboux postaux.  
Une chouette effraie s'arrêta devant son verre de jus de citrouille, un rouleau de parchemin fixé à sa patte. Après avoir pris sa missive et que l'animal se soit envolé, Hermione la déroula. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ron se joint à moi pour t'adresser nos félicitations pour ton admission à Serpentard. Nous ne te cacherons pas que nous avons été surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais néanmoins nous sommes heureux pour toi._  
_L'Ordre organise une réunion samedi matin, afin qu'un maximum de personne puisse venir. Kingsley souhaiterait changer les groupes. Pourras-tu en être ?_  
_Nous avons le projet d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid dans l'après-midi, joins-toi à nous, comme au bon vieux temps._

_J'attends ta réponse._

_Amitiés, Harry._  
_  
_

Hermione regarda à la table des professeurs, cherchant des yeux sa directrice. Son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde de plus sur son professeur de potion, ce dernier la regardait. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le grand trône ayant jadis appartenu à Albus Dumbledore, elle vit que le professeur McGonagall n'était déjà plus là.

-Excuse-moi Drago, je te rejoins plus tard.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose, où elle frappa trois fois. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte et le professeur McGonagall vint lui ouvrir.

-Miss Granger, que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

-J'aimerais vous parler de samedi matin professeur.

Ayant compris de quoi il en retournait, elle la fit entrer.

-Pourquoi Kingsley tient à changer les groupes ?

-Car depuis qu'il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie, c'est lui qui est à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, que s'est-il passé pour que l'organisation change brutalement ?

-Vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss Granger. Comme a dû vous expliquer votre directeur de maison, il y a des fuites en provenances de Poudlard. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en parler dans l'enceinte de l'école pour les raisons que vous imaginez. Mais bien entendu, vous et vos camarades avez l'autorisation de vous y rendre.

-Bien, merci professeur.

Hermione sortit du bureau, et consulta sa montre. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son premier cours. Elle monta rapidement à la volière, dérapant un peu sur la paille et écrasant les squelettes de souris. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin de son sac puis se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre dépourvue de carreaux. Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse à son ami.

_Harry,_

_J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de me rendre à la réunion de samedi, quelque chose se trame ici. J'espère pouvoir en parler plus longuement la prochaine fois._

_Amitiés à Ron et à toi._

_Hermione._  
_  
_

Elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou de l'école. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir prendre son envol car la cloche venait de sonner. Hermione traversa en courant la pièce circulaire et dérapant de nouveau sur les fientes, fit un vol plané atterrissant au milieu des marches. Sa tête heurta violemment la pierre froide et se fut le trou noir.

A nouveau des images saisissantes emplies de corps déchiquetés vinrent troubler son sommeil. Elle se réveilla en sursaut le visage en larme. Elle avait mal à la tête et au bras.  
Hermione jeta un regard sur les alentours, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur elle mais elle pouvait percevoir la clarté du jour.  
Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et se leva à la recherche de ses vêtements. Sa silhouette bougeant à travers le rideau attira Madame Pomfresh qui faillit mourir en la voyant déjà debout. Elle la força à se recoucher.

-Vous resterez ici en observation jusqu'à demain matin.

-Impossible, je suis de garde ce soir.

-Ceci n'est pas mon affaire Miss Granger, le repas de midi va être prêt, je vous apporte un plateau.

Après avoir mangé, Drago vint lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hermione avait décidé de laisser un répit à Madame Pomfresh. Après tout, il était encore tôt dans la journée et elle se sentait parfaitement capable de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi.  
Après une longue bataille, elle obtint finalement la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie en fin de journée.  
Elle se renseigna sur les devoirs à rattraper et les commença rapidement avant d'aller dîner. Drago lui avait proposé de prendre son tour de garde, mais Hermione ne voulait pas manquer à ses responsabilités. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin du couvre-feu, elle alla attendre que son directeur de maison sorte de son bureau.  
Il ne fut guère surpris de la voir.

-Bonsoir professeur.

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de se mettre en route le long du couloir qui marquait le début de leur ronde.  
Hermione resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas subir encore une remontrance de sa part.  
Il finit donc par rompre la monotonie du bruit que faisaient leurs pas.

-Ravi de vous revoir sur pieds aussi rapidement Miss Granger.

-J'ai dû forcer Madame Pomfresh de me laisser sortir, je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux.

-Qu'aviez-vous ?

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers de la volière après le petit déjeuner, mon bras s'est cassé et ma tête a heurté les marches. Mais grâce aux talents de notre infirmière, en un rien de temps cela a été ressoudé d'un coup de baguette.

-Rien de très réjouissant en somme. Que faisiez-vous à la volière si tôt, cela a-t-il un rapport avec le courrier de ce matin ?

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda son professeur.

-Vous m'espionnez maintenant, Monsieur ?

-Je crois que vous vous surestimez Miss, je surveille simplement mes élèves. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous patrouillions dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

-Désolée, oui c'était bien en rapport avec mon hibou, cela concerne samedi.

-Je vois.

-Serez-vous présent, professeur ?

-Naturellement.

-Quel est votre point de vue sur le sujet ? Le professeur McGonagall n'a rien osé me dire.

-Sage décision, cependant, je me laisse à penser qu'au fond des cachots à une heure si tardive nous ne craignons rien.

-Qu'en est-il alors ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que les détails ne nous soient pas encore tous communiqués, néanmoins, une ou plusieurs personnes dans l'enceinte du château transmet des informations à l'extérieur.

-Comme l'article de Skeeter ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi cela est-il grave ? C'est juste du potin de vieille harpie.

-Hélas non, savez-vous quel est le meilleur moyen de communication que peuvent utiliser des personnes mal intentionné sans être démasquées, Miss Granger ? Dans la presse j'entends.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants à la question.

-Les petites annonces ?

-Vous avez saisi. Le bureau des Aurors a , depuis la rentrée, repéré un accroissement dans cette rubrique. Après de rapide recherches, ils ont pu affirmer que certaines étaient factices. La piste remonte à Rita Skeeter, elle est sous surveillance. Ils ont pu aussi identifier un lien entre elle et Poudlard.

-Et que croyez-vous qu'ils veulent, Professeur ?

-Pour l'instant, il faut poursuivre les investigations pour en savoir plus.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que cela peut paraître, non ?

-Avec un tel système, je ne pense pas que nous devrions prendre ça à la légère.

-Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport avec Voldemort.

-_Ne-prononcer-pas-ce-nom !_Mais cela ne me semble pas très plausible, Miss Granger.

-Rookwood voulait bien savoir où se trouvait sa tombe.

-Incident isolé.

Les détails gravés à jamais dans la mémoire d'Hermione refirent surface. Elle articula dans un souffle :

-Vous appelez ça un incident vous ? Pour moi cela n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir !

-Silence !

- Comment osez-vous-me...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue l'avait réduite au silence avec un sortilège de Mutisme informulé. Le bras tendu, il lui fit signe de ne pas avancer. Soudain il se retourna.

_-Hominum revelio !_

-Montrez-vous !

Hermione vit alors apparaître une paire de chaussures noires courant loin d'eux. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à la poursuite de la personne cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle essaya de viser les pieds toujours apparents avec un sort de Blocjambes, mais ceci échoua. Elle le rattrapait diminuant ainsi la distance qui les séparait.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur et c'est là qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit, ne voyant plus son adversaire, elle s'était arrêtée, puis soudain ses cauchemars devinrent réalités, elle les voyait même en étant consciente. Hermione rassembla toute la force dont-elle était capable afin de fermer son esprit au mieux.

Enfin, le couloir réapparut et elle entendit des bruits de pas courir dans sa direction. Elle se releva, baguette brandit prête à attaquer. Elle observa attentivement les alentours à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant trahir la présence de son agresseur.  
La scène se déroula rapidement, elle entendit un bruissement de cape suivit d'un sortilège de Mort.  
Un violent éclair vert lui éblouit la vue et elle se retrouva projetée dans les airs atterrissant brutalement contre le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Son corps avait été protégé par une cage, mais pas n'importe laquelle, cette cage-là était tout simplement le corps de son sauveur.

Rogue s'était jeté sur elle, la déviant ainsi du sortilège destiné à la tuer. L'agresseur quant à lui, en avait profité pour filer.

Hermione était toujours maintenue au sol par Rogue.

-Professeur ?

Celui-ci ne donna pas de réponse, restant inerte, son poids l'écrasant. Hermione le bascula tant bien que mal sur le côté. Le voyant toujours sans réaction elle se mit à le secouer.

-Professeur, vous m'entendez ? Professeur !

Et si le sortilège l'avait touché ? Non il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme ça. Hermione se mit à sangloter et à le secouer de plus belle.

- Répondez-moi ! Professeur s'il-vous-plaît !

Elle leva sa baguette voulant avertir Madame Pomfresh par Patronus, mais Rogue bougea enfin. Il se releva en position assise, l'air hagard. Dans un excès de joie, Hermione lui sauta au cou sanglotant toujours. Ayant pris conscience de son geste, elle le relâcha, prête à subir son châtiment.

-Excusez-moi, je croyais que vous étiez...

-Ça va. Répondit-il seulement.

Après un long silence où elle arriva enfin à calmer ses nerfs, il se mit debout, Hermione allait en faire de même quand il lui proposa sa main comme appui. Surprise par ce geste, elle l'accepta quand même.

-Je vous ramène à vos quartiers, je dois prévenir la directrice.

-Non, laissez-moi y aller, vous devez vous remettre.

Mais Rogue ne l'écouta pas, il avançait déjà dans la direction opposée. Il la laissa devant son portrait sans un mot. Hermione rentra chez elle, faisant les cents pas. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.

Les capes d'invisibilité sont rares et très chères, il n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde d'en avoir une. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Une heure plus tard, et ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, Hermione était assise devant sa fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Harry et Ron.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

-Hum hum

Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit personne. Elle attrapa sa baguette, essayant de localiser le son. A nouveau le bruit se répéta, et elle fut soulager de voir que l'homme de son portrait lui faisait face.

-Le professeur Rogue souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

- Faites le entrer.

Le portrait pivota sur lui-même révélant son visiteur.

-La Directrice aimerait que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne soit pas ébruité avant la réunion. Nous comptons sur vous pour votre discrétion.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur.

-Je voulais vous donner ceci lors de notre prochain cours, mais vu les circonstances, j'ai trouvé judicieux de vous l'apporter ce soir.

Rogue lui tendit une fiole, sa potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

-Merci, cela va me servir je pense.

-Alors à plus tard.

Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir quand Hermione pensa à quelque chose.

-Professeur attendez ! La personne dans le couloir, c'est un Legilimens. Il s'en est servi contre moi tout à l'heure.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste la guerre de mai.

Rogue sortit sa baguette.

-Me donnez-vous la permission, Miss ?

Hermione n'aimait pas qu'on pénètre à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais cette fois-ci cela pouvait être utile. Elle hocha alors la tête en signe d'accord.

_-_Legilimens !

De nouveau, elle revécut la scène qui s'était produite quelques heures avant. Lorsque tout se termina et qu'elle reprit possession de son cerveau, elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée au sol et se releva rapidement.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoique cette personne ait eu l'intention de faire, cela a apparemment échoué.

-Je veux apprendre à me protéger le plus rapidement possible, Professeur.

-Nous verrons cela la semaine prochaine, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione baissa la tête et sentit ses joues rougirent.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Monsieur, sans vous je ne serais plus là.

-Allez vous reposer.

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement. Hermione avait quand même réussi à passer un peu de temps avec Drago, Ginny et Luna, mais n'avait pas trahi pour autant sa promesse et n'avait parlé de rien concernant l'attaque.  
Depuis cet évènement, elle avait testé sa potion, cette dernière n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié, l'endormant aussitôt mais ne supprimant pas ses rêves. Au final, Hermione était exténuée par son manque de sommeil et mit un temps considérable à sortir du lit samedi matin.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils avaient utilisé le réseau de cheminée. Un trop grand nombre de professeurs seraient absents pour la réunion alors la discrétion devait être de mise.

Hermione fut contente de retrouver Harry et Ron. Ils s'assirent tous les trois en compagnie de Ginny le long de la grande table du Square Grimmaurd.

Elle n'apprit hélas pas grand-chose, connaissant déjà les principaux éléments de l'enquête par le biais de Rogue.  
La gazette du Sorcier ainsi que Rita Skeeter étaient sous étroite surveillance. Harry jugea bon d'avertir l'Ordre qu'elle était un Animagi non déclaré. Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en quatrième année et comment Hermione l'avait capturée.

Vint le tour de McGonagall qui avec l'aide de Rogue, fit état de la nuit de mercredi.

Tous se mirent d'accord pour que les personnes présentes à Poudlard soient exemptés de leur sortie en duo pour se concentrer sur l'école, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. Leur aide serait néanmoins sollicitée en cas de baisse d'effectif.

Kingsley organisa de nouveaux groupes de patrouille et la réunion put enfin se terminer.

Hermione fit en sorte d'être l'une des dernières à partir. Elle retint Ginny par la manche et lui adressa un regard entendu.

- Retrouvez-moi près du lac avant d'aller voir Hagrid., il faut que je vous parle.

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione déjeuna dans la Grande Salle. Drago vint s'assoir près d'elle, couvert de boue. Ayant eu son entrainement de Quidditch il n'avait pu assister à la réunion.

-Oh Drago tu es répugnant. Rigola-t-elle

-Matinée corsée. Et la tienne ?

-Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.

Elle baissa alors la voix afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

-Rejoins-moi près du lac tout à l'heure. Harry et Ron seront là.

Drago finit rapidement son repas.

-Je vais prendre une douche, à tout de suite.

Hermione, quant à elle, prit son temps, puis sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle prit place sous un énorme hêtre. Drago arriva peu de temps après et elle put lui raconter les détails de la réunion.

-L'avada Kedavra ? Hermione pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-McGonagall souhaitait qu'on en parle seulement aujourd'hui. Tiens, les voilà.

En effet, Ron, Harry et Ginny à son bras avançaient vers eux. Ils s'assirent contre l'arbre, cachés par un bosquet de buisson ils pouvaient parler librement.

-Ecoutez-moi, je pense que l'affaire de Poudlard a un rapport avec les Détraqueurs. Lança Hermione.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Voldemort avait rallié ces monstres à lui. Mais vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que, tout à coup, ils échappent au Ministère à peine quelques jours après leur retour à Azkaban ? Les Mangemorts sont derrière tout ça.

-Oui, on étaient déjà au courant, quel rapport avec Poudlard ?

-Le rapport Ron, c'est la Légilimancie.

-Je ne te suis pas du tout.

-Bon très bien, mais s'il-vous-plaît ne me jugez pas trop vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Hermione ? S'impatienta Ginny.

-Je n'ai pas été très honnête envers vous, je m'en excuse. Quand Rookwood a compris que le sortilège Doloris ne donnerait rien sur moi, il est entré dans ma tête pour découvrir où était la tombe de Voldemort. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a un lien, mercredi, la personne dans ce couloir a employé la même technique.

-Alors tu es en danger Hermione, que veulent-ils bien obtenir de toi ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit visée. Lui répondit Drago. Je sais par expérience que les Mangemorts utilisent parfois la Legilimancie pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Et Rookwood a toujours été un profiteur, quand il a vu Hermione il a tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion qui lui était présenté.

-Je reconnais que c'est plausible, mais pourquoi Rita Skeeter ferait partie du complot ? Elle n'a jamais été une Mangemort ? Demanda Ron.

-Sachant qu'elle est un Animagi et qu'elle travaille dans la presse, je penche plutôt pour l'Imperium. Répondit Drago

-Tout cela n'est pas très clair, cette histoire de petites annonces ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'espère que les Aurors découvriront vite ce que cela signifie. Déclara Ginny.

-En attendant Hermione, il faut que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

-Oh Harry j'ai l'impression de m'entendre, il y a trois ans en arrière c'est moi qui te disais cela.

-C'est ça rigole, je suis sérieux Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai des leçons particulières la semaine prochaine.

-Avec qui ? Demanda Drago.

-Le professeur Rogue.

-Rogue ?

-Bon courage.

-Et il a accepté ?

Hermione rigola devant l'air ébahi de ses amis.

-Oui il a accepté, je lui ai un peu forcé la main.

-Je te préviens, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, l'avertit Harry.

-Venez Hagrid doit nous attendre, les interrompit Ginny.

Ils se mirent tous en chemin en direction de la cabane du demi-géant. Hermione s'approcha de Drago.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir demandé à Rogue ?

-Hermione , je suis Occlumens, pas Légilimens, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bashert **_(1)

L'après-midi chez Hagrid se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et c'est le cœur emplit de joie qu'Hermione prit son tour de garde avec Rogue à l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous de si bonne humeur ce soir Miss Granger ?

-Aucune, il n'y a pas de raison pour être heureux Professeur.

-Je vais me contenter de cette réponse alors.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Faîtes.

-Est-ce que vous avez vérifié le contenu de ma fiole de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ?

-Bien entendu Miss, pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

-Je crains de ne pas l'avoir préparée correctement.

-Je peux vous assurer le contraire.

-Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'effet désiré, Professeur

-Expliquez-vous.

-Eh bien je rêve toujours autant. Rougit Hermione.

-Alors c'est que votre esprit est fort : il refuse de guérir par la facilité et une vulgaire potion n'y changera rien.

-Que dois-je faire alors ?

-Attendre, Miss Granger, attendre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

-Et avec l'Occlumancie, si j'apprends à fermer mon esprit avant de dormir, vous croyez que cela peut marcher ?

-Possible.

-Quand pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Je vous tiendrai informé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Le calme des cachots ne fut troublé que par le bruit de leurs pas.

Hermione ne vit pas le début de la semaine se dérouler tellement elle croulait sous le poids de ses devoirs. Néanmoins, elle attendait avec impatience que Rogue lui donne le feu vert pour débuter son entraînement. Ce fut le vendredi qu'elle put s'y rendre avec appréhension, et, comme Harry le lui avait dit plus tôt, l'Occlumancie n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir.

Septembre laissa place à octobre et Hermione avait passé la plupart de ses leçons particulières à hurler de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales tout en étant étalé sur le sol. Elle était mécontente d'elle-même, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne se trouvait pas douée pour quelque chose, mis à part le Quidditch et la Divination.

La veille d'Halloween, elle se confessa à son professeur. Il était différent depuis quelques jours, presque heureux, mais elle en ignorait la cause. C'est pour cela que, si elle n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger, jamais elle n'aurait cru Rogue capable de lui dire :

-Vous en demandez trop, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Il faut des années pour maîtriser cet art. Regardez plutôt le côté positif, vous avez déjà fait des progrès.

Cependant, il y avait du vrai dans ses dires, alors Hermione décida d'en tenir compte et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit au festin d'Halloween qui se tenait le lendemain.

Le banquet était somptueux, les habituelles bougies avaient été placées dans des citrouilles évidées, flottant dans les airs, et la lumière qui en émanait se tintait d'une agréable couleur orange.  
Des chauves-souris volaient en tous sens dans la Grande Salle remplit d'élèves hilares.  
Drago et Hermione mangèrent avec appétit, discutant de leurs devoirs.  
Soudain, alors que le repas était sur le point de se terminer, Hermione sentit une vive douleur sur sa cuisse. En passant sur l'endroit endolori, elle prit conscience qu'un objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche en était la cause. Discrètement, elle l'extirpa de sous la table et contempla son faux Gallion.  
Un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des professeurs lui indiqua que cinq d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

-Drago, il se passe quelque chose.

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall retentit à leurs oreilles.

-Les Préfets-en-Chef sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Neville à la table des Gryffondor, lui aussi, était perplexe.

Le professeur Chourave les attendait au pieds de la gargouille de pierre. Tous pénétrèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva lentement jusqu'à la porte en chêne.

Le bureau était sens dessus dessous, les vitrines ouvertes, les tiroirs retournés et un nombre incalculable d'objets jonchaient le sol.  
McGonagall était dans un état de fureur sans égal.  
Les quatre directeurs de maison étaient également présents.

-Je veux que vous me retrouviez le coupable immédiatement ! Certains portraits de nos anciens directeurs, m'ont informée qu'une personne était entrée par la fenêtre sur un balai. Bien entendu il portait une cape d'invisibilité. Enquêter dans vos maisons respectives, il faut mettre un terme à ceci.

-Avez-vous remarqué la perte de certains objets ou documents Minerva ? Questionna Abelforth.

-Non, je dois faire l'inventaire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, l'individu cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Annonça Flitwick tout en ramassant une boîte de tritons au gingembre.

-Je vous tiendrai informée si quelque chose manque mais cela me semble peu probable, Armando m'a certifiée n'avoir rien vu disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Redoublez vos efforts lors de vos gardes et faîtes-moi un rapport détaillé sur tout élève suspect. Commencez dès maintenant. Vous pouvez partir.

A nouveau Hermione se retrouva dans l'escalier en colimaçon, mais avec les directeurs en plus, le manque de place se fit sentir et elle fut prise en sandwich entre Parvati et Rogue.

Contre toute attente, une sensation de chaleur la submergea mais à la différence du Gallion, celle-ci était agréable, apaisante même. Elle sentit sa main contre celle de son professeur mais ne la bougea pas.  
Dans un imperceptible mouvement de tête, elle le regarda, lui aussi avait remarqué leur soudaine proximité, il prit ses doigts dans sa paume et les pressa légèrement. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son geste car la gargouille de pierre venait de laisser apparaître le couloir du deuxième étage et la foule sortait.  
Elle essaya de le rattraper pour lui parler entre quatre yeux mais Drago la tira pour la retenir.  
Il attendit que le monde se dissipe avant de poursuivre.

-Nous devons prévenir Harry et Ron immédiatement.

Hermione, qui avait toujours Rogue dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Ils le sauront par l'Ordre Drago.

-Pas si McGonagall croit que cette affaire n'a pas de lien direct avec les Détraqueurs.

-Mais comment les prévenir ? Les modes de communications doivent être surveillés.

Un air de malice passa sur le visage de Drago, ses yeux gris étincelaient.

- Suis-moi Hermione !

Elle suivit le blond au pas de course sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. C'est seulement quand elle reconnut la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, qu'elle comprit enfin.

-Drago, la salle n'existe plus.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, ferme les yeux.

Hermione s'exécuta, elle entendit Drago passer trois fois devant elle et ouvrit ses yeux sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

La pièce était minuscule, seule une cheminée et un bol de poudre de cheminette étaient présent.  
Drago mit la tête dans l'âtre et annonça :

-_12 Square Grimmaurd !_

-Salut Harry ! Oui Hermione et moi voulions vous parler, Ron est avec toi ? Très bien. Je lui demande de venir.

Hermione ne pouvait entendre Harry mais elle comprit que sa présence était souhaitée. Elle rejoignit rapidement Drago et une fois que sa tête eut fini de tourner dans les abysses, elle vit le visage de ses amis. La position était inconfortable, les flammes lui léchaient les oreilles et ses genoux posés sur la pierre froide devenaient douloureux.

-Vous êtes dans quelle partie du château ? Demanda Ron

-La Salle sur Demande, nous pensons que le courrier et le réseau de cheminée sont surveillés. Au moins ici c'est plus sûr. Lui répondit Drago.

-Ecoutez les garçons, nous n'avons que très peu de temps, Rogue doit nous attendre. Le bureau du professeur McGonagall a été fouillé. Il semblerait que cela soit la même personne qui m'ait attaqué le mois dernier.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il cherchait ?

-On ne sait pas. Et vous, vous avez des pistes ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Les Aurors ont enfin déchiffré le code des petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le problème est que cela n'a aucun sens, personne ne comprend leur but. Kingsley est surmené, les Détraqueurs lui donne du fil à retordre, je pense qu'il fera bientôt appel à vous.

-Très bien, enquêtez de votre côté, je vous recontacte si il y a du nouveau. Déclara Hermione.

Drago et elle se précipitèrent dans les cachots pour commencer leur ronde comme le désirait McGonnagal. A leur grand soulagement, Rogue n'avait pas remarqué leur absence et tous les trois arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à minuit.  
Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de toute la soirée, tellement obnubilée par le geste de son professeur, qu'elle en rêva même pendant la nuit.

Le mois de novembre apporta avec lui les premières neiges et le parc de Poudlard en était entièrement recouvert.

Hermione avait enfin réussi à trouver un rythme de travail approprié, ne se laissant plus déborder entre ses obligations de Préfète et ses devoirs. Elle passait la majorité de son temps libre à réviser pour ses Aspics ou à parler avec Ginny et Luna.  
Ce petit train de vie la rassurait. Elle avait bien meilleure mine qu'à la rentrée. En effet, ses cauchemars avaient entièrement disparu, ou presque. Tous les soirs, elle s'efforçait de fermer son esprit. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas si cela était due à l'Occlumancie ou non. Elle redoutait d'ailleurs la réponse à cette question.  
A présent, ses rêves étaient peuplés de sirènes, et de... Rogue.  
Celui qui revenait le plus fréquemment, était tout simplement un moment qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Celui où le tableau s'était refermé sur elle, la poussant à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps.

Hermione n'était pas stupide, elle avait déjà connu cela avec Ron. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer. Se réfugiant derrière l'excuse qu'avoir le béguin pour un professeur était normal pour une élève.  
Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus la petite fille naïve de douze ans qui s'était amourachée de Lockhart, ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus fort.  
Sa hantise était que le concerné le découvre lors d'une de leurs leçons. Elle arrivait à le repousser presque à chaque fois, ou à l'orienter sur d'autre souvenirs, mais hélas, lorsque sa concentration baissait elle craignait qu'il puisse y avoir accès. Elle savait que pour le moment il n'était pas au courant et il lui assurait de ne voir que ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.  
Hermione ne savait toujours pas ce que signifiait ce geste dans les escaliers du bureau de McGonnagall, mais c'était lui qui était l'élément déclencheur de toutes ses interrogations et le point de départ de ses rêves.

Malgré tout cela, il s'avéra qu'Harry avait une nouvelle fois raison. Les Détraqueurs posant toujours autant problème, Hermione du sortir trois fois en mission pour l'Ordre avec le professeur Flitwick, et ne s'occupait guère de connaitre l'identité du trouble-fête d'Halloween.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'Hermione était assise près du feu plongée dans un livre, son tableau se racla la gorge.

-Le professeur Rogue pour vous Miss.

Hermione se demandait bien ce qui l'amenait à une heure pareille.

-Qu'il entre.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, je crains de vous apporter de mauvaise nouvelles.

-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ?

-L'Ordre m'a demandé de vous informer que Potter a été attaqué il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent.

-C'est terrible, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, il n'a pas souhaité aller à Sainte Mangouste, il est chez lui.

-Je vais le voir immédiatement !

Hermione avait déjà attrapé sa baguette et une cape chaude.

-Je ne saurais que trop vous le déconseiller, Miss.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla Hermione.

-Car vous n'avez tout simplement pas l'autorisation de vous y rendre.

-Je m'en fiche totalement ! Poussez-vous !

Rogue la retint par le poignet, elle essaya de se dégager, mais sa prise était trop forte.

-Veuillez changer de ton immédiatement ou je serai dans l'obligation de sévir. Potter est en parfaite santé ! Je dois avertir Monsieur Malefoy, vous, vous ne bougez pas ou je le saurai !

Hermione poussa un juron et dès que Rogue eut franchi le passage du portrait, elle attendit quelques instants avant de faire de même.  
A cette heure-ci, les portes du château étaient fermées et il était donc impossible de transplaner. Elle se rendit aussi vite que possible dans le couloir du septième étage en évitant Peeves et fit apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Elle entra dans la minuscule pièce dans laquelle Drago l'avait un jour emmené et saisit à la hâte de la poudre de cheminette. Elle atterrit brusquement dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry était attablé avec une partie de la famille Weasley.  
La main sur le cœur, Ron poussa un léger petit cri.  
Molly, qui soignait les blessures d'Harry, s'écarta de lui et Hermione lui sauta au cou.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Je vais les tuer !

-Hermione, une question à la fois s'il-te-plaît. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, c'est superficiel.

Il était couvert de boue et du sang coulait de son bras ainsi que de son visage.

-Harry que t'es-t-il arrivé par Merlin ?

-Juste une petite attaque surprise en rentrant de l'entrainement de Quidditch. J'étais le dernier à sortir des vestiaires et là, deux Mangemorts me sont tombés dessus. Ils pensaient que je savais où se trouvait la tombe de Voldemort.

L'assemblé fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Qui étaient-ils ?

-Alecto et Amycus Carrow, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les arrêter qu'ils avaient déjà filé.

-C'est ce que Rookwood voulait aussi savoir, que manigancent-ils ?

Ce fut Monsieur Weasley qui répondit à sa question.

-Probablement rien d'autre que de lui rendre hommage ou le déplacer.

Ron, Harry et Hermione passèrent la nuit au quartier général. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard avant le lendemain à cause du système de sécurité de l'école.  
Malheureusement, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas aussi bien, le lendemain matin très tôt, Ron fit irruption dans sa chambre.

-Hermione debout vite ! Rogue te cherche !

-Quoi ? Il est ici ?

-Non, Drago est venu nous prévenir, il te cherche partout et te soupçonne d'être là. Rentre vite.

Elle s'habilla à toute vitesse et descendit dans la cuisine, le vacarme de leurs pas réveillant Madame Black, la mère de Sirius.

Harry arriva derrière eux.

-Prends ça avec toi.

Il lui mit dans les mains la carte du Maraudeur.

-Non, Harry vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, tu me la rendras plus tard. Pars vite avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Hermione l'écouta et se dirigea dans la cheminée. Se retrouvant un instant plus tard à Poudlard dans la Salle Va-et-vient, elle tapota la carte d'Harry.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Une fois la phrase prononcée, des petits traits d'encre verte se répandirent sur le parchemin dessinant ce qui ressemblait à une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent et se croisèrent jusqu'à s'étendre aux quatre coins de la carte.  
Drago était près d'elle et Rogue encore dans les cachots devant son portrait. La voie était donc libre.

-Méfaits accomplis.

Le parchemin fut vierge à nouveau.

Hermione sortit rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

-Viens vite dans la Grande Salle avant que Rogue ne te découvre ici.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il me cherchait ?

-Il me l'a tout simplement demandé.

Ils se hâtèrent pour aller déjeuner et Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible quand Rogue lui lança un regard noir depuis la table des professeurs.  
Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt l'affronter.

-Comment va Harry ? Chuchota Drago

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Mmmh tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur Weasley a raison ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Il faut attendre d'en savoir plus.

Drago finit ses harengs fumés avant de partir lui aussi à son entrainement de Quidditch.  
Comme elle s'en était doutée, Hermione fut rattrapée par Rogue à l'entrée des cachots.

-Puis-je savoir ou vous étiez hier soir Miss ? Persifla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Dans mes appartements.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ouvert alors ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de vous voir, Professeur.

-Je pense plutôt que vous étiez avec Potter.

-Eh bien si vous étiez entré comme la dernière fois, vous auriez su que j'étais là.

-Et ce matin ?

-A la bibliothèque.

-Comme c'est caustique. Vous mentez extrêmement mal.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Vous aurez une retenue Granger. Je n'admets pas l'insubordination.

Rouge de colère, Hermione fila se rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain.

Granger, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Depuis leur tête à tête dans la forêt de Dean il ne s'était plus adressé à elle de cette manière. Cela la chagrinait d'avoir dû lui mentir. Cette nuit encore elle rêva de lui.

Décembre emmena avec lui son flot de mauvaises nouvelles.  
Les petites annonces avaient cessé brusquement sans signe avant-coureur et la disparition de Rita Skeeter fut signalée peu de temps après.  
Sa maison n'avait subi aucun dommage et le Ministère opta pour une fuite plutôt qu'un enlèvement.  
Mais Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago n'étaient pas de cet avis. Au contraire, ils pensaient que la personne qui l'avait soumise à l'Impérium avait d'autre plan pour elle.

Durant sa retenue avec Rogue, Hermione avait mis sa fierté de côté pour lui présenter des excuses, et il avait alors accepté de continuer de lui donner des leçons particulières.

C'est à la veille des vacances de Noël qu'Hermione, n'étant pas de garde, se rendit après le dîner à son bureau, pour son dernier cours d'Occlumancie de l'année.  
Tout se passa comme d'habitude. Rogue prononçait la formule et Hermione lui bloquait l'accès de son esprit. Si celui-ci pouvait quand même y pénétrer, elle l'orientait sur de banals souvenirs sans importance.

-Très bien, concentrez-vous. Une dernière fois pour ce soir et vous pourrez partir.

-Professeur, est ce qu'à la rentrée je pourrais commencer à apprendre la Légilimencie ?

-Si vous continuez à vous entraîner durant les vacances, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tenez-vous prête ! _Legilimens !_

Prise de court, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer son esprit. Elle pensa à la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, une séance de l'AD lors de sa cinquième année. Elle se revit dans la Salle sur Demande entourée de ses amis. Soudain la pression sur son cerveau se fit grandissante et elle perdit le contrôle. Toutes ses craintes refirent surface, la bataille, son séjour en Australie et le pire de tout, le souvenir qu'elle craignait voir surgir à tous moments apparu. Rogue venait d'avoir accès à la partie qu'elle redoutait, ses rêves le concernant.

Le bureau se matérialisa devant elle.

Hermione était tombée à genoux contre la pierre froide.

Une main la saisie au niveau du col de sa robe et la força à se relever. Rogue la poussa contre le mur et mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'approcha si près d'elle qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et d'une voix basse lui dit :

-Je vous interdis de m'aimer. Vous entendez ? Cessez cette folie, j'exige que vous m'oubliez. Je vous ordonne de me sortir de votre tête, compris ?

Hermione, les yeux remplient de larmes, était trop choquée pour répondre.

-SORTEZ D'ICI ! Beugla-t-il.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle passa sous son bras, claqua la porte et partit en courant à travers les cachots.

De son côté, Severus Rogue se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains.  
Cela ne pouvait être possible. Jamais il ne se serait douté un instant que ce souvenir bouleverserait à ce point sa vie.

A la mi-octobre, après s'être durement entraîné, il avait enfin réussi à produire un Patronus corporel.  
Après des mois d'efforts, il était resté émerveillé devant sa nouvelle forme. A tel point que son humeur s'en était fait ressentir. Il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il attendait tant. A ses yeux son Patronus était le plus magnifique qui soit.

Un être de l'eau, symbolisant l'immortalité, le messager qui relit le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Comme lui, Severus, qui avait failli traverser le voile moins d'un an plus tôt. Un totem représentant le bonheur d'apprendre et de créer, le plaisir de vivre.

Mais ce soir, tout était remis en question à cause d'une élève. Un souvenir anodin de cette femme venait de lui transpercer le cœur.  
Elle, faisant apparaître son propre Patronus, celui qui était désormais aussi le sien. Une loutre.

L'animal créé reflète la personnalité et les sentiments du sorcier qui lance le sortilège. Prenant souvent la même forme que celui de l'être aimé, car ils deviennent la pensée nécessaire pour le créer.

Le souvenir que Rogue avait choisi concernait Miss Granger, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était la seule qui avait un jour versé des larmes pour lui. Voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter à ce point pour sa personne l'avait profondément marqué, se sentant enfin important. Il avait concentré son souvenir sur ce sentiment et non sur la fille. Alors pourquoi une loutre ?

Severus appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux, réfléchissant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il connaissait la réponse ne pouvant le nier mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Il se revit lui prendre la main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, mais en rentrant plus profondément dans ses pensées, il avait découvert qu'elle l'avait mal interprété. Pire elle aussi nourrissait des sentiments pour lui.  
Cela l'avait mis dans un état de rage, essayant de garder son sang-froid il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, lui interdisant de l'aimer.  
Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie, elle qui était si jeune.

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, Severus se mit debout, sortit de son bureau et à son tour claqua la porte.

(1) Bashert veut dire destiné ou prédestiné en Yiddish.  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai nommé le chapitre ainsi, pour le Patronus commun.  
**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Soupçons

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur les cimes de la forêt Interdite. Le parc était baigné dans la lumière du clair de lune, tout était calme. Seul vint troubler ce décor de carte postale, un homme, marchant à vive allure, sa cape noire tourbillonnant au grès du vent, laissant un mince sillon sur le sol immaculé.

Il avait avancé rapidement pour évacuer la tension et maintenant qu'il s'était légèrement calmé, il ralentit, continuant son chemin sans avoir de destination précise.  
Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? À chaque fois que tout allait bien pour lui, un évènement venait bouleverser sa vie.

Severus se sentait damné, n'ayant pas le droit au bonheur ni à une minute de répit. C'était le prix à payer pour ses erreurs et la souffrance qu'il avait causé dans le passé.

Car tout avait commencé le jour où il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la Magie Noire, c'était un geste désespéré, une dernière tentative pour essayer en vain d'attirer l'attention de la femme qu'il aimait, à l'époque.  
Son cœur se serra. Cet organe qui l'avait trahi lui faisant prendre des décisions déraisonnables alors qu'il avait toujours pensé avec sa tête et sa raison, ne se laissant jamais influencer par ses émotions.

Severus aurait aimé revenir en arrière, changer son passé, pour que le présent se passe de regrets. C'était bien évidemment trop tard, il venait de perdre plus de la moitié de sa vie à se rattacher à elle.  
En la voyant officialiser sa relation avec James Potter, il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de fonder, lui aussi, une vie de famille. Qui aurait voulu d'un Mangemort ?

Mais ce soir, il avait pu lire dans les yeux paniqués d'une autre jeune femme, qu'elle l'aimait véritablement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa quelconque nouvelle célébrité. En allant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il avait constaté que non seulement elle désirait le protéger mais aussi qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il avait apprécié leur étrange rencontre dans la forêt de Dean, c'était à ce moment là que Severus avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seulement un dictionnaire ambulant, non, au contraire, elle savait faire preuve de bon sens, de maturité, d'une étonnante intuition et elle était douée, extrêmement douée. Il avait été impressionné par ses capacités, notamment par le sortilège protéiforme lancé sur un simple Gallion. Son intelligence était bien sûr hors du commun, Potter l'avait démontré en racontant comment elle avait découvert que Skeeter était un Animagus.  
Miss Granger s'était affirmée depuis la bataille finale, désormais elle ne se dérobait plus devant lui, en venant même au chantage pour arriver à ses fins. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parler d'égal à égal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête, Severus n'aimait pas cela, il tenait à garder en permanence le contrôle, ayant ainsi toujours le dernier mot.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte. Durant leurs rondes, les réunions pour l'Ordre mais aussi le jour où elle lui avait littéralement sauté au cou de soulagement, le croyant mort.  
La sensation n'avait pas été désagréable, Severus avait été tellement abasourdi en voyant ses larmes qu'il n'avait pu lui dire mot, lui tendant seulement sa main pour l'aider à se relever.  
À bien y repenser, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, elle avait fait la même chose dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais cette fois-ci encore, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop focalisé sur la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ils avaient trop de points en communs, cela en était déconcertant. Il revit son beau visage alors qu'elle était absorbée à regarder une sirène nager. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait comme ses amis, se trouver un travail loin de Poudlard ? Si tel avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de penser à elle de cette façon.

Un vif élan de rage lui traversa le corps, elle était venue terminer ses études car c'était LUI qui le lui avait conseillé.

Mais même si les sentiments étaient réciproques, jamais il ne pourrait envisager un quelconque avenir avec elle. Elle était jeune et pure, à l'âge où l'innocence a encore un peu sa place. Alors que lui... lui était un assassin, un espion, un ancien Mangemort, un traître.

Il ne voulait pas lui imposer cette vie, personne n'en voudrait avec le passé sanglant qu'il portait comme un fardeau.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'était de la laisser vivre sa vie.

Cela lui déchira le cœur, il ne la méritait pas. Severus voulait son bonheur à n'importe quel prix, même si c'était dans les bras d'un autre homme, il y veillerait personnellement. Quitte à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses futurs prétendants, il lui fallait quelqu'un à la hauteur de ses qualités.

Ses pas l'avaient mené aux abords du lac, immobile car l'eau était gelée. Severus prit alors conscience de la température et remarqua que son corps tremblait de froid. Il secoua la tête pour faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux pendant qu'un faible rayon de soleil perçait d'entre les nuages.

Quelle ironie, la nuit porte conseil, et voilà que l'Aube venait mettre un terme à ses réflexions tandis qu'il retournait au château.

Hermione était étalée sur son lit, des livres jonchaient au sol, sûrement lancés dans un élan de rage. Des traces étaient visibles sur ses joues dues à un flot de larmes qui avaient coulé abondamment. La jeune femme s'était endormie tout habillée, et remuait dans son sommeil.

Elle rêvait de l'homme qui était à la source de son chagrin.

Son regard perdu dans le sien lors d'un cours de potion, son souffle sur son visage quand il l'avait poussée contre le mur, croyant l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Puis ses rêves se transformèrent en cauchemars, ses parents agonisants, Harry déposé par Hagrid aux pieds de Voldemort, Lavande couverte de sang, Bellatrix la torturant dans le manoir Malefoy, Rogue attaqué par Nagini, Rogue et ses longs doigts fins posés sur sa table de travail, Rogue le torse découvert par son sortilège de découpe, et enfin pour finir, Rogue qui lui interdisait de l'aimer...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione rejoignit la plupart de ses condisciples de Poudlard dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était en compagnie de Ginny et de Drago. Tous trois attendaient une diligence qui les emmènerait à Pré-au-Lard où ils pourraient alors transplaner directement dans leurs familles respectives.

Quand celle-ci arriva, elle resta bouche bée en voyant pour la première fois les Sombrals. La tête semblable à celle d'un dragon, des yeux blancs sans pupille, un regard fixe et vide, une paire d'ailes noires, lisse, comme celles des chauves-souris.

Une nouvelle fois, elle pensa à son professeur.

Arrivée à destination, elle embrassa Ginny qui repartait au Terrier ainsi que Drago qui, quant à lui, passait les fêtes chez sa mère en vue d'une éventuelle réconciliation.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, visualisant la cuisine de ses parents.

Tous deux sursautèrent violemment quand elle se matérialisa devant eux. Après un accueil peu chaleureux, elle aida sa mère à décorer le sapin de Noël, une tradition chez les Granger. La journée fut maussade, dans un climat tendu, parlant seulement de banalités. Le soir venu, Hermione découvrit que la chambre qu'elle devait occuper avait été transformée en bureau, l'obligeant ainsi à dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé. Le message était clair, elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans leur nouvelle maison.

Avec l'épisode de la veille, cela fut la goutte de trop. La voilà qui était mise à l'écart, encore une fois. Ne supportant pas le comportement de ses parents, elle les prit entre quatre yeux en espérant pouvoir crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cela avait dégénéré d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, le fait qu'ils lui disent qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt qu'elle ait sa propre chambre car elle venait rarement chez eux depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait librement se servir de sa célébrité acquise ou leurs reproches quant à leur voyage en Australie lui blâmant de leur avoir fait tout perdre, amis, logement, travail, toute une vie d'économie et de dure labeur pour une guerre qui ne les concernait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione se trouvait désormais sur les marches du perron, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, après avoir jetée ses cadeaux sur la table de ses parents. Il leur fallait à tous du recul.

Au matin de Noël, le moral d'Hermione était toujours au plus bas et elle se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir envoyé son cadeau à Winky. Elle fut accueillie par une immense banderole verte et argent sur laquelle était écrite :

_Bravo à Hermione, la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef !_

Se tenait en dessous, une bonne partie de la famille Weasley le visage rayonnant. Un énorme sapin se logeait dans un coin de la pièce avec une multitude de paquets cadeaux.

-Joyeux Noël Hermione, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

-Oui, avec l'aide de Ron et de Madame Weasley, nous voulions que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle salua tout le monde, redoublant d'affection pour chacun d'eux.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Hurla George.

Madame Weasley leurs servit de grandes assiettes d'œuf au lard tandis que le reste des convives arrachaient déjà leurs emballages.

Ron était aux anges, lui, Harry et Hermione avaient reçu une quantité non négligeable de présents, venant principalement d'admirateurs.

Hermione ouvrit son dernier paquet, c'était son Ordre de Merlin première classe envoyé par Kingsley. Elle le déposa avec le reste, bonbons, petits pâtés, un pull en laine offert par la famille Weasley mais aussi des livres de toutes sortes, du parfum et une chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendant une énorme émeraude envoyée par une riche famille d'Écosse.

La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et après un dernier verre de lait de poule, Hermione monta se coucher. Elle n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer sa gratitude. Elle venait de passer un Noël extraordinaire, loin de tous soucis.

Après le nouvel an, les ennuis recommencèrent avec la première réunion de l'année. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle reverrait Rogue depuis leur confrontation. Elle était dans un état d'anxiété épouvantable et pourtant elle ne fit rien transparaître, voulant éviter les questions gênantes.

Le Maître des Potions avait pris soin de s'assoir le plus loin possible d'elle, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Elle se força, à grande peine, d'en faire de même. Les sujets habituels étaient évoqués, les Détraqueurs, Poudlard, les Carrows et la disparition de Rita Skeeter. Ils avaient l'impression de piétiner et de ne pas avancer dans leurs recherches.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Ron tira Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans le petit salon où un jour ils avaient éliminé des Doxys.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il faut que je te parle Hermione.

Elle reconnaissait bien cette expression et savait d'avance ce qui l'attendait.

-Écoute j'ai bien réfléchi, se lança-t-il, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre séparation, et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour se remettre ensemble.

C'est ce qu'elle redoutait, Ron ne l'avait pas oublié, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui sans le blesser ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu... en penses ? Tu... tu... tu es d'accord ?

-Écoute Ron...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, elle remarqua que quelqu'un les écoutait, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Très maladroit comme déclaration Weasley, je ne pense pas que le bégaiement soit une bonne technique de séduction.

Ron, les oreilles à présent cramoisies et tremblant de rage, sortit comme une furie du salon.

Rogue la dévisagea et lui adressa le plus machiavélique de ses sourires, empli d'ironie, puis tourna les talons la laissant seule.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, Rogue l'avait sortie d'une mauvaise passe malgré lui. Mais avait-il fait cela intentionnellement ?

Elle se secoua mentalement, ne souhaitant plus penser à lui de cette manière. Il avait juste dû prendre plaisir à lancer l'un de ses habituels sarcasmes.

Le retour à Poudlard était imminent, ses valises et son chat sous le bras, elle s'apprêtait à partir.

-Merci encore pour le Strutoscope et pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Je t'en prie, reviens me voir quand tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

-Fais attention à toi Harry.

Après avoir déballé ses affaires, Hermione sortit de ses appartements à la recherche de Drago, elle avait hâte de le revoir. Cependant, elle ne le trouva nulle part et se consola en se disant qu'il serait dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Ce fut le cas.

-Bonsoir Drago ! As-tu passé de bonnes fêtes ?

-Oui, cela n'a pas été désagréable.

-Comment va ta mère ?

-Beaucoup mieux, on s'est réconciliés.

-C'est formidable !

-Et toi ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Oh, pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré.

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Par Merlin, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu te faire ça, tu essayais simplement de les protéger.

-Ce sont des Modus Drago, pour eux notre monde est complètement différent.

-Mais tu es leur fille ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé un hibou ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione. La prochaine fois, tiens-moi au courant.

L'indignation de Drago lui mis du baume au cœur.

-Vous avez appris de nouvelles choses ? Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Absolument rien, toujours au même point.

-Et tu as vraiment envoyé un cadeau de Noël à un elfe de maison ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle, Winky m'a sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, en compensation tu seras de garde ce soir, à charge de revanche je te l'avais dit.

Elle se leva, éclatant de rire devant son expression.

Les jours défilèrent les uns après les autres, le rythme scolaire s'était accentué et les septièmes années croulaient sous le poids des révisions et des devoirs à faire. Entre ses rondes et son apprentissage de l'Occlumancie, Hermione n'avait plus une seconde à elle. Heureusement, le livre qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse l'aidait beaucoup. Mais elle dormait très peu, ses rêves étant toujours hantés par l'homme qui continuait de l'ignorer royalement.

Quand le week-end fut enfin arrivé, elle profita de ce moment de détente pour traîner un maximum de temps au lit. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle put constater qu'elle était l'une des dernières à prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir avalé quelques toasts le regard dans le vague, elle sentit une sensation de gêne au niveau de sa tête. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait et ferma son esprit lançant un regard paniqué sur les alentours.

Il n'y avait personne de près ou de loin qui aurait été capable de lui lancer ce sort de Légilimancie, le coupable était forcément en face d'elle probablement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione se leva de table et sortit mine de rien en direction des cachots.

C'était le genre d'évènement auquel McGonagall faisait allusion en souhaitant un rapport. Elle le rédigea en vitesse et prit son courage à deux mains en l'apportant à son directeur de maison. Soufflant un bon coup, elle frappa.

-Entrez.

Rogue était à l'autre bout de la pièce près de son armoire personnelle, il la dévisagea surpris de sa visite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Je viens de rédiger un rapport, je souhaitais vous l'apporter.

-Posez-le sur le bureau et sortez, j'ai du travail.

Puis il lui tourna le dos, la tête penchée vers l'intérieur de son armoire. Hermione s'avança et posa sa missive, elle allait repartir quand quelque chose attira son attention, un parchemin portant le nom de Drago. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement le sien, celui des sœurs Greengrass y figurait aussi, celui de Daphné était barré. Elle poursuivit sa lecture pour y voir un nouveau nom familier Baddock. D'autres élèves y figuraient mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lire leurs noms car Rogue se retourna.

-Toujours là ? Aboya-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard glacé, empli de défi, et tourna les talons avec dignité.

De retour dans ses appartements, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil fixant le feu en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois, son agresseur avait réussi à s'enfuir facilement. Elle pensa vaguement à prendre constamment sur elle le Strutoscope qu'Harry lui avait offert à Noël, mais dans le cas présent il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. En revanche, Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup plus à propos des noms qu'elle venait de lire. C'était sans aucun doute la liste des élèves dont Rogue leurs avait parlé en début d'année. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu la leur fournir. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la consulter entièrement. Si cela avait été un autre professeur, elle aurait sans hésitation pénétré le bureau après s'être désillusionnée mais avec Rogue, elle n'avait aucune chance que cela fonctionne.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, était que les principaux surveillés de Serpentard, étaient les Préfets, et si elle aussi était sous surveillance ?

Au moins, elle savait pourquoi Daphné avait été rayé, étant à Dumstrang il y avait peu de chance pour que cela soit elle la coupable. Mais à présent, elle repensa au jour où ils avaient été nommés Préfets, Drago avait eu un étrange comportement envers Astoria et elle les voyait souvent ensemble parlant à voix basse.

Hermione aurait voulu en parler à Harry et Ron, mais cela aurait signifié trahir Drago. De plus le seul moyen de communication sûr pour elle, était celui qu'il lui avait montré dans la Salle sur Demande. Si Drago était vraiment impliqué en quoi que ce soit, elle ne prendrait pas ce risque.

Les jours passèrent de nouveau, elle essaya de parler avec Ginny mais cette dernière s'entraînait durement pour le prochain match de Quidditch : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Elle avait dû également confirmer son rapport auprès de McGonagall et cette dernière fut impressionnée par ses talents d'Occlumens.

La pression était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, elle était de nouveau seule et n'en pouvait plus de douter de la sincérité de Drago. Elle prit alors sa décision, il fallait mettre un terme à ses soupçons une bonne fois pour toute, elle allait le suivre.

Son plan était simple, lors de ses jours de gardes, au lieu d'arpenter les couloirs comme à son habitude, elle resterait à faire le guet devant les appartements de Drago. Après tout, personne ne vérifiait jamais si elle faisait correctement son travail et un sortilège de Désillusion suffirait amplement à le surveiller. Puis au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à la chercher, elle le verrait avec la carte du Maraudeur.

Hermione eut ce qu'elle voulait dès le surlendemain. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis une quinzaine de minutes, le pan de mur bougea, le révélant.

Elle le suivit le plus discrètement possible restant à bonne distance pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit à la lumière des torches. A son tour, il attendit devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Astoria le rejoignit et tout deux montèrent dans les étages du château en empruntant plusieurs passages secrets et de nombreux raccourcis.

Hermione était prête à parier qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, et en eut la confirmation peu de temps après. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en prenant garde de bien rester dans l'ombre.

Elle attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent. Mais par un souci de discrétion et surtout pour ne pas se faire entendre de Rusard, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire, si bien qu'Hermione n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient partis, ni de ce qu'ils manigançaient.

Hermione passa sa semaine à les suivre à la trace essayant sans succès d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Cela lui rappela l'obstination d'Harry lors de sa sixième année d'études.

Elle passa son samedi complet à faire ses devoirs, voulant avoir son dimanche de libre pour rendre visite à Hagrid qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, les habituels aboiements de Crockdur se firent entendre.

-Bonjour Hermione, entre vite tu vas prendre froid.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

-Du thé ?

-Oui volontiers, merci.

Ils papotèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais Hermione garda pour elle ses soupçons, Hagrid faisant facilement des gaffes. En revanche, il lui laissa délibérément entendre que le Professeur McGonagall cherchait déjà un remplaçant qui enseignerait la Métamorphose l'année suivante. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire cette année à cause de la guerre et des nouveaux changements apportés à Poudlard. Hermione ne lui cacha pas que cela l'intéressait énormément, mais que pour l'instant, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour enseigner.

-Bien sûr que non Hermione, regarde Rogue, il est arrivé en tant que Professeur très jeune lui aussi.

Son estomac se retourna.

-J'y penserai Hagrid.

Au moment de partir, Hagrid lui ouvrit la porte et Crockdur en profita pour lui filer entre les jambes. Il était déjà aux pieds d'un arbre grattant la terre.

-Depuis que je lui ai donné cet os, il n'arrête pas de tout déterrer pour en trouver d'autre.

-De quoi parlez-vous Hagrid ?

-Oh rien, ne t'inquiète pas, en début d'année, quelqu'un a creusé dans mon jardin et y a mis un énorme os, pour me faire une blague sans doute.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Vous avez trouvé autre chose que l'os ?

-Non juste ça.

-Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Hagrid, êtes-vous certain que cela ne soit pas Crockdur ?

-Impossible, le trou était beaucoup trop profond pour avoir été creusé par un chien. Pourquoi toutes ces questions Hermione ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, je dois partir, merci pour le thé !

Hermione courut à toutes jambes laissant derrière elle un demi-géant perplexe et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut devant la Gargouille en pierre du deuxième étage.

-_Crème canari_, haleta-t-elle hors d'haleine.

Mais la statue ne bougea pas, le mot de passe avait sans aucun doute été changé depuis sa dernière visite.

-Laisse-moi entrer c'est urgent, je dois absolument lui parler.

Mais cette dernière ne donna toujours aucun signe de vie. De rage elle lui envoya un bon coup de pied.

-BOUGE !

-En principe c'est un mot de passe et non un coup que l'on donne Granger.

Hermione se retourna vivement faisant face à son interlocuteur.

-Professeur Rogue s'il-vous-plaît donnez-moi le mot de passe c'est important.

-_Ballongommes du Bullard_, mais cela ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, la Directrice n'est pas dans son bureau.

-Merci, je vais essayer sa salle de classe.

-Elle ne s'y trouve pas non plus.

Hermione commençait franchement à s'impatienter devant le manque de coopération de son professeur.

-Alors où puis-je la trouver, _Monsieur_? Elle insista sur le dernier mot, lui faisant comprendre que cela n'était pas le moment d'avoir une discussion élève-professeur.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, elle n'est pas à Poudlard pour le moment et vous n'avez pas à en savoir davantage. Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis votre directeur de maison et je vous suggère de m'en parler, si cela peut vous éviter de vous mettre dans tous vos états et de hurler au beau milieu des couloirs, lui répondit-il de sa voix glacée et tranchante.

-Très bien, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ici.

-Venez avec moi.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, il ferma la porte et lança un Assurdiato.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai appris par Hagrid que quelqu'un avait creusé un trou dans son potager pour y déposer un os.

-Absolument fascinant. Ironisa-t-il. Donc à présent vous voulez créer une nouvelle association, la SAUCE ? Peut-être pour _Association d'Aide Aux Citrouilles Éventrées_?

Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, Rogue faisait tout pour qu'elle le haïsse, pour qu'enfin elle cesse de l'aimer.

Bouillonnant de rage, elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation et continua sur sa lancée.

-Ce qui veut dire, que c'est os n'est rien d'autre que le corps métamorphosé de Bartemius Croupton, enterré il y a quatre ans sous une cape d'invisibilité par son fils. Cape qui comme vous l'aurez compris, a disparu, sûrement portée par le ou les élèves que nous recherchons. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'endroit choisi, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons sensiblement réduire notre cercle de recherche.

Rogue la regarda bouche bée, elle lui avait cloué le bec. Après quelques secondes passées à la regarder il lui répondit enfin, abandonnant tous sarcasmes.

-Très ingénieux de votre part, j'en informerai personnellement le professeur McGonagall.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Hermione ne comptait pas le laisser se tirer d'affaire si facilement, alors quand il passa devant elle pour sortir, elle le retint par le bras voulant avoir une vraie discussion. Rogue se dégagea vivement pour qu'elle le lâche mais elle arriva in extremis à rattraper sa main au vol, resserrant sa prise.

-Je veux juste vous parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. D'adulte à adulte, comme des personnes responsables et civilisées.

Il avait le regard fixé sur leurs mains jointes, puis après un long moment, il desserra son étreinte ne lui écrasant plus les phalanges pour se libérer, il fit alors glisser ses doigts entre les siens et la regarda dans les yeux.

Hermione s'éloigna alors soudainement de lui quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Flitwick. Le minuscule professeur les regarda tous les deux.

-Que faites-vous dans ma classe à une heure pareille ? Couina-t-il. J'ai vu de la lumière.

-Rien Filius, Miss Granger vient de me démontrer une fois de plus son extraordinaire sens de déduction, lui répondit Rogue en fermant la porte.

Hermione rougit de plaisir.

-Elle vient de me confier une information très intéressante pour les membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard, je pense que vous devriez l'écouter à votre tour.

A nouveau elle raconta son récit.

-Severus, nous devons avertir Minerva.

-Je m'en charge à son retour.

-Parfait, allons manger, ce soir il y a des chipolatas, leur précisa le professeur de Sortilèges en faisant claquer sa langue avec envie.

Soulagée d'avoir entendu Flitwick à temps, Hermione poussa un soupir en sortant de la salle de classe. Rogue se retourna en lui adressant un léger rictus, l'ayant probablement entendue.

Ce soir-là, elle eut du mal à manger, trop perturbée par la paire d'yeux noirs qui croisait sans cesse les siens depuis la table des professeurs...


	14. Chapter 14

Un 14 février mémorable.

D'un œil vitreux, Hermione fixait sans le voir le fantôme du professeur Binns. Écoutant brièvement le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui était récité d'une voix monocorde, elle essayait de prendre quelques notes, sa plume grattant de temps en temps le parchemin posé sur son pupitre.

Hermione ne cessait de plier et de déplier les doigts de sa main gauche, essayant vainement de faire disparaître la douleur. Avec la montée d'adrénaline, elle n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment que Rogue l'avait serré si fort et maintenant ils étaient encore raides.

Elle appréhendait son prochain cours Potion. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir après les évènements de la veille. Que devait-elle faire en sa présence ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se força à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.  
Le mystérieux propriétaire de la cape d'invisibilité par exemple. En cet instant, Hermione aurait tout donné pour être auprès d'Harry et Ron. Discuter des heures durant pour découvrir l'identité du ou des fauteurs de trouble.

Elle espérait vaguement que la liste des noms des élèves soit encore sur le bureau de Rogue, auquel cas, elle aurait pu la consulter discrètement pendant qu'il passerait entre les élèves, mais ceci était très peu probable.

La seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de surveiller, était le dénommé Baddock, Préfet en cinquième année à Serpentard.  
Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de le faire, préférant découvrir ce que fabriquait Drago et Astoria dans la Salle sur Demande. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait songé à demander de l'aide à Neville et Ginny, mais cela aurait attiré l'attention que deux Gryffondors traînent souvent dans les cachots en dehors de leurs cours de Potion.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur étrange comportement nocturne l'avait même conduite à penser, indépendamment de sa volonté, qu'ils auraient très bien pu être tous les deux à l'origine de son attaque en début d'année.

Imaginant les longs couloirs de pierre froide, seulement éclairés par la lumière des torches, elle repensa à ce jour-là et aux nouveaux indices à disposition.  
Harry lui avait raconté à elle et à Ron le discours détaillé du fils Croupton sur l'assassinat de son père. A sa connaissance, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient au courant pour la cape puisqu'il était présent. En revanche, dans l'autre camp, il y avait bien entendu Voldemort et Queudver.

Néanmoins, Hermione était persuadée que Voldemort n'avait rien révélé à ses Mangemorts, trop heureux tout d'abord de renaître puis beaucoup trop furieux d'avoir vu Harry lui échapper à nouveau. Puis, quel intérêt à mentionner que Croupton avait une cape d'invisibilité ?

Pourtant, un affreux doute s'insinua en elle, Dumbledore avait tenu informé Fudge, car ce dernier avait amené avec lui un Détraqueur à Poudlard pour sa propre sécurité.  
La question était de savoir à qui Fudge en avait parlé, car indubitablement il l'avait fait, puisque la cape d'invisibilité avait bel et bien disparu.

Mais comment le joindre ?

Comment le faire parler ?

S'en souviendrait-il alors que l'évènement avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt ?

Hermione ne savait même pas ce que Fudge était devenu, mais elle avait une certitude parmi toutes ses questions : il était en vie, car la mort d'un ancien Ministre de la Magie aurait fait les gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours la faisant brusquement sursauter, arrachée de sa rêverie.  
La frustration d'être bloquée dans une salle de classe sans possibilité de faire avancer les choses, laissa place à un sentiment d'angoisse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots.

-Ca va Hermione ? Tu es très pale.

Elle le leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et fut choquée de le voir s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Oui juste un peu de sommeil en retard, merci Drago.

Rogue leur ouvrit la porte, et le cœur d'Hermione battait déjà à tout rompre.

Elle passa la première demi-heure du cours à copier son comportement, c'est à dire afficher une franche et totale ignorance.

Il était difficile de savoir ce que cet homme-là avait en tête. Après l'avoir sortie sans ménagement de son bureau un mois plus tôt, voilà que la veille, quand elle avait voulu s'excuser, il avait été une toute autre personne, allant jusqu'à glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Puis s'en était suivi des regards insistants lors du dîner, et aujourd'hui c'était l'exact opposé, il ne daignait même pas la regarder.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Après avoir fait le tour des élèves et décrété que la potion d'Hermione était plus que convenable, il s'était assis derrière son bureau et avait balayé la salle du regard pour vérifier que personne ne lui portait attention, puis, de nouveau, la fixa intensément plusieurs minutes durant.

Hermione était plus que mal à l'aise, elle s'efforça de ne pas croiser ses yeux et fit mine de consulter les dernières étapes à réaliser pour finir sa potion.  
Cela ne pouvait plus durer, si elle ne lui parlait pas rapidement, quelqu'un allait forcément remarquer son étrange comportement envers elle.

Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, et Hermione, décida de profiter de la récréation imminente pour mener à bien son projet.  
Quand la cloche sonna, elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et ainsi sortir la dernière.  
Rogue avait apparemment remarqué son manège car il n'avait pas bougé de son bureau.  
Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se leva et alla se poser devant lui.

-Severus, avez-vous un instant à m'accorder, cela concerne votre rapport.

Irritée Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de les interrompre une nouvelle fois. C'était la tête du professeur McGonagall posée au milieu des flammes vertes de la cheminée.

-Bien entendu.

-Miss Granger pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait ?

-Il serait préférable que Miss Granger assiste à notre discussion Minerva, c'est elle qui est à la source de cette découverte.

-Très bien montez alors.

Avec un léger _pop_ elle disparut. Rogue s'était déjà levé et marchait en direction de l'âtre. Hermione le suivit et prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans le sac en cuir qu'il lui tendait.  
En un instant, elle se retrouva dans le grand bureau circulaire.  
McGonagall s'affairait à ranger son bureau, poussant des piles de dossier et des rouleaux de parchemin. Elle avait les traits tirés, de grosses cernes encadraient ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Elle avait la tête classique de quelqu'un qui était surmené.  
Un nouveau _pop_indiqua à Hermione que Rogue était à son tour arrivé. Elle se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour lui laisser le passage libre.

-Excusez-moi Severus, je suis rentrée de Londres à une heure assez indécente hier soir, un postulant m'a extrêmement retardée. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle fit apparaître deux chaises à dossier droit.  
Tandis qu'ils prenaient place, Rogue poursuivit la conversation.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant acceptable ?

McGonagall posa furtivement les yeux sur Hermione avant de répondre.

-Non, personne ne fait l'affaire. Un triton au gingembre ? Proposa-t-elle pour détourner le sujet.

Ils refusèrent poliment.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris la situation, il semblerait que cela soit vous Miss Granger qui avez découvert la disparition de la cape d'invisibilité de Bartemius Croupton Junior ?

-En effet, c'est exact Professeur.

-Si je puis me permettre, comment avez-vous constaté ceci ?

-Par l'intermédiaire d'Hagrid. Résuma Hermione.

McGonagall fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'un seul.

-Pourtant je croyais que Hagrid n'en savait rien.

-C'est le cas, en réalité il pense que quelqu'un lui a fait une plaisanterie douteuse. Malheureusement je crains que Monsieur Croupton ait finit dans l'estomac de Crockdur.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, mais je ne vois absolument pas qui aurait pu s'en emparer. Dumbledore, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portrait qui dormait paisiblement, nous a bien fait comprendre de ne pas révéler l'emplacement de sa tombe.

-J'ai une théorie sur le sujet Professeur. Avoua Hermione.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle leur raconta le cheminement de ses pensées de la matinée, et comment elle en était venue à sembler judicieux de poser des questions à Fudge.

-Cela me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux, je dois vous l'avouer Miss Granger. Lui confia McGonagall.

-Néanmoins tout à fait plausible Minerva. Je pense que Miss Granger à de nombreuses fois prouvé par le passé que ses réflexions s'avèraient être exactes. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à interroger Fudge si tel n'est pas le cas.

McGonagall le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Hum... Eh bien Severus quel revirement ! Dans ce cas j'en informerai l'Ordre au plus vite. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Seulement le professeur Flitwick. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Parfait, nous ferons le nécessaire bien évidemment.

-Toujours sans nouvelles de Rita Skeeter ? Demanda Rogue tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

-Hélas non, pas la moindre.

-Miss Granger ? La héla la Directrice.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Restez un instant.

La main sur la poignée de porte, Rogue leur fit un bref signe de tête pour les saluer, les laissant seules. Hermione regarda la porte se refermer sur le dernier espoir qu'elle avait de lui parler, puis, se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

-Miss Granger, j'aimerais que ce que vous avez entendu dans ce bureau ne sorte pas d'ici. Je fais allusion à la recherche d'un remplaçant pour reprendre mes cours de Métamorphose.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez ma parole.

-Merci Miss. Voyez-vous, la tache se trouve ardue. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personne assez qualifiée pour reprendre le poste. Au vu des nombreux changements que j'ai apporté à Poudlard, je ne souhaite pas que ma première année en tant que Directrice soit un échec et que les parents de mes élèves constatent que je ne respecte pas mes engagements. Pour cela, je préfère engager un nouveau professeur avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit.

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise par sa confession. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Minerva McGonagall aurait pu, un jour, ne plus avoir confiance en elle. Et pourtant, le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que cela était la première fois qu'elle exposait ses craintes à autrui.

-Écouter Professeur, ne vous souciez pas tant de l'avis des parents. Ils savent très bien par quoi Poudlard est passé ses deux dernières années et je suis convaincue qu'ils vous sont reconnaissant d'avoir remis l'école à flot afin de pouvoir continuer d'instruire leurs enfants.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle lui décrocha un sourire radieux. Puis reprenant immédiatement contenance, elle prit un rouleau de parchemin vierge, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et y écrivit quelque chose à la hâte.

-Il est vrai que succéder à Albus Dumbledore apporte ses avantages. Le Ministère ne rechigne plus quand il s'agit de changer de vieilles règles par exemple. Tenez, un mot d'excuse pour votre prochain cours.

Hermione prit le parchemin qu'elle venait de rédiger, la remercia et sortit du bureau en remarquant le clin d'œil malicieux qui lui fut envoyé par le portrait de son ancien Directeur.  
Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, elle repensa à son entretien au Ministère. Avait-il fait ceci pour accompagner le discours de McGonagall ou avait-il une fois de plus analysé son comportement face à Rogue ?

Janvier prit fin, la température extérieure commençait à remonter quelque peu et les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient plus à porter leurs gants en peau de dragon à chaque changement de classe.  
Hermione passa le début de février à continuer de découvrir ce que manigançait ses deux camarades dans la Salle sur Demande mais la porte de celle-ci continuait toujours de rester hermétiquement close.  
Une fois, elle avait craint d'être découverte par Drago quand une marche d'un escalier secret avait craqué sous son poids. Mais après avoir scruté les alentours un moment, il avait repris son chemin pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une souris.

Ses continuelles filatures permirent à Hermione d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler à Rogue. Se disant qu'il était plus important de faire la lumière sur ses deux camarades que de provoquer son irritable professeur de Potion.

Néanmoins, dans son acte de couardise, elle regrettait une chose : Ne pouvoir continuer ses leçons privées avec lui car ce dernier avait accepté sa requête quant au désir d'apprendre la Légilimencie en décembre.  
Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait dans l'idée de copier la personne qui avait essayé de s'immiscer dans son esprit dans la Grande Salle.  
Bien sûr, elle aurait dû pratiquer sur Astoria, Drago, tout comme elle, aurait su dès le départ de quoi il en retournait. Mais deux choses empêchaient Hermione de mener à bien son plan.  
La première était que la personne qui lui enseignait cet art, était Rogue... Et elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de vouloir entrer dans sa tête, par peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer. Des actes sur son passé de Mangemort par exemple, même si cette vie-là était derrière lui.  
La deuxième, était aussi en liaison étroite avec son professeur. Ne lui avait-elle pas assez répété de ne pas pénétrer dans son esprit sans accord préalable ? Alors qu'elle-même aurait profité de la première occasion pour en faire autant avec Astoria ? Cela n'était pas éthique, déjà qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas effectuer ses rondes alors que ses professeurs lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Elle manquait à son devoir et trahissait chacun d'eux.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue durant le week-end. Ginny et Hermione s'y rendirent avec joie, malheureusement Luna et Neville n'étaient pas de la partie, coincés à l'infirmerie, buvant de généreuses doses de Pimentine pour soigner leur rhume. Quant à Drago, il était introuvable et avait mystérieusement disparu de la carte du Maraudeur, fait étrange car Astoria était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Harry était venu voir Ginny afin de passer du temps en sa compagnie et Ron en avait lui aussi profité pour l'accompagner souhaitant repérer des locaux vides afin d'y ouvrir une autre boutique de Farces et Attrapes comme Fred en avait eu un jour l'idée.

Ils étaient à une table aux Trois Balais, sirotant un verre de Whisky pur Feu pour les garçons et une bouteille de Bierraubeurre pour les filles. C'était le moment et le lieu idéal pour leur parler de ses soupçons et leur avouer ce qu'elle faisait plusieurs soirs par semaine depuis plus d'un mois, mais, quand elle vit Ron fixer Madame Rosmerta pour qui il avait toujours eut un faible et Ginny, serrée étroitement dans les bras d'Harry, elle ne put se résoudre à refroidir l'ambiance. Peut-être que plus tard dans la journée, une occasion se présenterait à nouveau.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur un groupe de première année. Tout d'abord, Hermione n'y prêta guère attention jusqu'à qu'elle réalise que la permission de sortie n'était accordée qu'à partir de la troisième année.  
Derechef, elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever et remplir ses obligations de Préfète-en-Chef mais un rapide regard sur la salle l'en dissuada, en effet, nombre d'élèves de moins de treize ans y étaient présent.

-Que fais-tu Hermione ? Interrogea Ginny.

-Rien, je viens seulement de remarquer qu'il n'y a plus de limite d'âge pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. McGonagall aurait pu nous tenir informé.

-Tu n'y avais pas prêté attention la première fois ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, c'est ma première visite au village depuis la rentrée.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous me signer un autographe ?

C'était l'un des garçons de première année qu'Hermione venait de voir entrer. Apparemment, elle avait attiré leur attention en se levant de table. Ils étaient en file indienne à attendre impatiemment leur tour. Après que Ron eut signé une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie, la séance célébrité prit fin sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny et d'Hermione ainsi que celui hilare d'Harry.

-Alors Ron, je croyais que tu voulais travailler au Ministère, pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à visiter des locaux pour George ? Interrogea Ginny afin de changer le sujet de conversation.

-Parce que Ron se plait beaucoup à Londres depuis quelques temps, pouffa Harry, il a même hâte de partir travailler chaque matin, hein mon vieux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Pourtant ses oreilles prirent une couleur cramoisi, signe caractéristique de mal aise chez lui.

-Tu partages la plaisanterie avec nous ?

-Eh bien, début janvier Verity a repris le travail à la boutique après son long séjour à Saint Mangouste. Et il semblerait que Ron lui ai tapé dans l'œil ce qui à mon avis est réciproque. Que la couleur de son visage en témoigne.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se ressaisit la première.

-Elle n'est pas un peu âgée pour toi ?

-Non, elle a juste deux ans de plus. Se justifia Ron.

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise, en pensant à la grande différence d'âge qui la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé avant que Ginny souligne ce fait. En réalité, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'y avait que les étroits d'esprits que cela choquait. Le plus important c'est ce que l'on ressent, on ne choisit pas sur qui cela tombe. C'est ainsi et c'est tout. Pourquoi refuser le bonheur à cause d'un infime souci d'âge ? C'est stupide. Seul l'esprit compte. Et tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, ils n'auront qu'à regarder ailleurs.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Comme si Rogue allait un jour envisager leur relation. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, de toujours constamment rapporter n'importe quel fait à cet homme-là.  
L'oublier, même si c'était impossible.  
Aujourd'hui il était question de Ron et uniquement de lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit passé à autre chose.

-Ça vous dit de prendre l'air ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues du village sans destination précise, appréciant simplement d'être ensemble. Ils rendirent visite à Hagrid où ils entendirent leurs molaires craquer dangereusement en essayant de mâcher ses gâteaux durs comme du roc.

La conversation s'orienta inexorablement sur l'affaire Croupton.  
Hagrid ne sembla pas ébranlé d'apprendre que depuis des années, il abritait un cadavre transformé en os dans son jardin. (L'Ordre l'avait bien sûr mis au courant comme le reste des membres).

Hermione n'avait pu assister à une réunion depuis longtemps, Harry et Ron lui firent un bref résumé.

-Kingsley va interroger Fudge sous peu, il est le mieux placé pour le faire.

-Pour le reste des membres, quand nous ne traquons pas les Mangemorts, nous chassons les Détraqueurs. Ils sont de moins en moins nombreux heureusement, cela devrait être bientôt terminé.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer ces bestioles. Dit Hagrid avec un frisson.

-C'est le cas, lui répondit Harry. Ils sont emmenés au département des Mystères comme vous le savez, dans une sorte de grande zone de quarantaine baignée de lumière vive et de Patronus artificiel créé spécialement pour eux.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Le chef des Aurors me les a montrés la semaine dernière. A long terme, il souhaite les enfermer tous et ainsi en être débarrassé définitivement. Ceux d'Azkaban aussi. Ajouta-t-il après un bref instant.

La conversation bifurqua sur les éventuelles personnes qui pouvaient être au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione se tut, renonçant à exposer ses soupçons. Mais, comme ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer Ginny, il aurait suffi à Fudge d'en parler par inadvertance à un seul Mangemort pour que le reste soit au courant. Ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions, n'étant même pas certains qu'un élèves était le responsable. Après tout, cela pouvait très bien être un Mangemort en fuite. Hermione se promit mentalement d'être plus attentive en consultant la carte du Maraudeur à l'avenir.

Hagrid au grand étonnement de tout le monde, fut content de la disparition de Rita Skeeter.

-Au moins, cette vieille gargouille répugnante n'écrit plus ses immondices !

Hagrid n'était pas prêt d'oublier son article sur lui, sur Harry et encore moins la biographie inexacte de Dumbledore.

L'après-midi tira à sa fin, le soleil descendait rapidement derrière les montagnes et le ciel se colorait d'une jolie teinte rose pastel.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Harry et Ron rentrant à Londres et les filles à Poudlard, Harry prit Hermione par le bras.

-Tiens, prends ça, je pense que cela te sera utile si jamais il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Cache-la vite sous ta robe.

Il lui mit dans les mains une étoffe argentée, fine et légère comme le vent. Hermione sut immédiatement ce que c'était, son héritage familiale, l'une des trois reliques de la mort.

-Non Harry, je t'assure je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ne discute pas Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas, d'abord la carte puis ensuite la cape. Même si ce n'est qu'un emprunt à court terme, cela me gêne terriblement. Et si les Carrows essayent à nouveau de te tuer ? Tu en auras beaucoup plus l'utilité.

-Je ne vais pas me cacher sous une cape au lieu de me battre pour sauver ma peau !

Sous le regard menaçant de son ami, elle finit par accepter.

-Merci Harry.

-Elle te sera d'un meilleur secours que n'importe quel sortilège de Désillusion que tu utilises pour traîner dans le château la nuit. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Co... comment l'as tu su ?

-J'ai voulu faire une surprise à Ginny tout à l'heure en allant la chercher directement dans la tour de Gryffondor mais j'ai croisé Colin peu avant. Il m'a dit qu'un soir il t'avait tout simplement vu. Alors je suis allé chercher la cape. Que faisais-tu ?

-Je vais souvent prendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Mentit Hermione.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre n'est au courant, j'ai demandé à Colin de ne rien dire.

Infiniment reconnaissante, Hermione le gratifia d'une brève accolade.

Ce changement d'air, avait fait un bien fou à Hermione. C'est le moral au plus haut point qu'elle se rendit le lendemain dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
Elle avait pourtant la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. La cape d'Harry était bien cachée au fond de sa valise attendant ce soir pour être utilisée, ses devoirs étaient faits, Pattenrond avait de quoi manger. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle oubliait.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le banc, malgré sa bonne humeur, elle était dans un état de fatigue extrême. Elle ne remarqua pas le nombre, beaucoup plus important que de coutume, de hiboux postaux s'engouffrant dans la Grande Salle.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle tendit la main en direction de la sucrière, qu'elle remarqua que les habituels morceaux carrés avaient été remplacés par des cœurs en sucre rose vif. Elle se souvint immédiatement qu'aujourd'hui c'était la St Valentin, voilà ce qu'elle avait oublié.

Les années précédentes, elle avait toujours espéré que Ron lui enverrait une carte, faisant ainsi le premier pas. Mais cette année était différente, elle n'attendait rien.  
Peut-être aurait-elle du en envoyer une à Rogue ? L'idée lui sembla risible et complètement ridicule au moment même où elle lui avait traversé l'esprit.  
Un coup de coude la ramena à la surface.

-Regarde Rogue !

-Oh ! Bonjour Drago, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Cependant il ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé par la table des professeurs, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire. A son tour, Hermione tourna la tête.

C'était un capharnaüm indescriptible, la plupart d'entre eux s'était levé, essayant vainement de repousser assiettes et verres loin de la cinquantaine de hiboux qui se pressaient pour être le premier à donner sa lettre à Rogue.

Ce dernier était plus cireux que jamais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furibonds.  
Alors dans tout ce chahut-bahut, une chouette hulotte vint se poser devant lui bousculant les autres, une lettre rouge fumante dans le bec.

-Une Beuglante ! S'esclaffa Drago.

Il avait raison, la lettre se mit à vibrer et à siffler avec force. Hermione entendit alors la plus stupide des déclarations. Une voix de femme d'un certain âge amplifiée une centaine de fois se mit à chanter, la Grande Salle fut soudain silencieuse.

_Ode à Severus Rogue, ma drogue;_

_Pour toi, j'écrirai des poèmes jour et nuit,_  
_Pour te prouver à quel point je m'ennuie._

_Je te regarderai durant des heures,_  
_Fabriquer des potions à fortes odeurs._

_Ne me lassant jamais d'être dans tes bras,_  
_Pour te murmurer que tes cheveux sont trop gras._

_Ton visage au soleil, pour oublier ton teint blême._  
_Je t'aime !_

La tirade finie, les élèves et les professeurs sans exception rirent d'une seule voix, applaudissant à tout rompre. Rogue, le visage livide, quittait déjà la pièce suivit des hiboux, ce qui relança les éclats de rire.

-Ha ha ha, tu as entendu ça Hermione !

Drago se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré elle, Hermione rigola à son tour, se sentant coupable de partager ce moment de complicité avec lui alors qu'elle le trahissait.

Toute la journée l'Ode à Severus Rogue avait retentit dans les couloirs de l'école et Hermione fut contente de ne pas avoir eu cours avec lui ce jour-là. Le pauvre, il devait être dans tous ses états.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et suivit ses deux camarades comme à son habitude.

Malheureusement, Rusard passa dans le couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande et elle dut s'asseoir contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il repère sa présence. Vérifiant que l'étoffe la recouvrait parfaitement, elle appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide, attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et rapidement elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

C'est la voix de Drago qui la réveilla en sursaut. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, baguette en main, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ses yeux gris et froids braqués sur elle.

-Bonsoir Hermione...


	15. Chapter 15

La révélation de Narcissa, le point de non-retour de Rogue

-Dra... Drago ?

Hermione remarqua que la cape d'invisibilité ne la recouvrait plus entièrement, elle avait glissé de sa tête durant son sommeil. En voyant Drago armé, elle réagit instinctivement, parfaitement réveillée, les sens en alertes, elle se leva d'un bond en dégainant sa baguette, le visage résolu en position de combat. Elle chercha des yeux son deuxième adversaire mais ne la vit pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends Hermione ?

-Où est Astoria ?

-Je lui ai dit de retourner dans la Salle Commune, je voulais que nous soyons seuls.

Puis contre toute attente, il abaissa sa baguette, le bras se balançant négligemment contre son flan. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne découvres la vérité. Je t'ai déjà surprise une fois dans les escaliers avant que tu n'aies cette cape.

-Que je découvre quoi ?

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air de ne pas la comprendre.

-Eh bien, Astoria et moi... mais c'était inutile de nous suivre à chaque fois, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être protégés.

Visiblement, ils ne parlaient pas du même sujet, le mot « protégés » sembla déplacé dans la conversation et Hermione avait peur de comprendre.

-Viens, allons dans la Salle.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Drago ! Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Je ne tomberai pas si facilement dans ton piège.

Pour toute réponse, il rigola et fit apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'ouvrir depuis plusieurs semaines. Il resta sur le seuil attendant qu'elle passe.

-Regardes, je range ma baguette, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Hermione toujours suspicieuse, entra à reculons, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le torse de Drago qui ne s'en formalisait aucunement. Il traversa la pièce de pierre et s'assit sur un canapé à l'aspect moelleux en demi-cercle, pourvu d'épais coussins rouge sang.

-Je crois qu'il y a méprise, tu penses qu'Astoria et moi sommes les espions de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il avait un sens de déduction très développé et un esprit vif pour arriver à cette conclusion si rapidement. Hermione resta toujours silencieuse, scrutant les alentours au cas où une attaque surprise aurait lieu.

-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je te le promets. Lui répondit Drago après avoir remarqué le comportement d'Hermione. Vérifie sur la carte, je ne te mens pas.

Ce dernier argument lui sembla valable, et Hermione sortit la carte du Maraudeur essayant de maitriser sa voix rauque en prononçant la phrase faisant apparaître le plan de l'école. Ainsi, elle put vérifier qu'en effet il ne lui mentait pas, Astoria était bel et bien dans la Salle Commune.

A nouveau il soupira.

-Convaincue ?

-Absolument pas. Si vous n'êtes pas des espions, que faîtes-vous ici plusieurs soirs par semaine ?

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle vit Drago rougir de gêne, et tout lui revint en mémoire. La première fois, le jour de la rentrée, il avait la même tête quand il lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait Astoria à son goût. Le matin même, la lettre qu'il essayait de dissimuler à ses yeux, les messes basses, le temps passé ensemble et tout devint enfin claire. Drago et Astoria n'étaient pas des espions, ils se fréquentaient tout simplement.

-Mais pourquoi vous cachez vous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné, je ne peux pas m'afficher avec elle, ma famille et moi-même sommes considérés comme des traîtres. C'est pour sa sécurité, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par ma faute.

Hermione rangea sa baguette et alla le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'elle pleura à chaudes larmes, un énorme poids enlevé de ses épaules. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui présenta de plates excuses, Drago ne lui en voulait pas. " Serpentard c'est la méfiance constante j'en aurais fait de même ", lui avait-il répondu. Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs heures à rattraper le temps perdu, Hermione le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant l'Ordre qu'elle lui avait volontairement cachées. Pour finir, elle lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée à les suivre, le parchemin des élèves surveillés.

-Oui je me doutais dès le départ que mon nom y était, sinon Rogue ne nous l'aurait pas caché. Je peux t'affirmer avec certitude qu'Astoria et sa famille sont hors de tout soupçon, même s'ils sont des Sang-Purs, les Greengrass ont toujours été très discret et n'ont jamais soutenu Tu-Sais-Qui.

A deux heures passées du matin, ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et regagnèrent leurs appartements sans encombre.

Hermione se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormie instantanément, rêvant qu'elle était de nouveau sur le canapé rouge, mais en compagnie de Rogue.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, Hermione se força quand même à aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant de filer à la bibliothèque, profitant d'une heure de libre pour commencer un devoir d'Arithmancie. Elle prit plusieurs livres susceptibles de l'aider dans ses recherches, et s'installa à une table au fond de la pièce pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle avait presque terminé de rédiger sa copie, « Citez les personnes ayant révolutionnées l'Arithmancie ainsi que leurs travaux dans ce domaine » quand un nom lui sauta aux yeux : Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione tira l'ouvrage vers elle et commença sa lecture.

_John Neperus. (1550-1632) Ecosse._  
_De sang mêlé, il fut un_ _théologien,_ _physicien,_ _astronome_ _et_ _mathématicien_ _renommé dans le monde Moldu. Mais sa plus grande découverte reste à ce jour_ _celle du nombre d'Expression faisant partie de la base de l'Arithmancie (divination par les calculs)._

__  
_C'est à partir de cette trouvaille, que John Neperus s'est plongé dans une autre branche de la divination, la nécromancie plus particulièrement la nigromancie,_ _où l'on acquiert la force magique de pouvoirs ténébreux en se servant de cadavres. Il quitte le monde Moldu en 1617 faisant croire à sa propre mort après avoir été accusé d'être un nécromancien par ceux-ci, pour vivre du côté Sorcier. Cette pratique n'étant pas encore prohibée, Neperus pouvait continuer ses recherches sur la réanimation des morts. Quelques années plus tard, le décret du Ministère de la Magie fut prononcé et les autorités lui interdirent de continuer ses recherches._

_En 1632 quand sa femme mourut, Neperus reprit ses travaux en secret, faisant une brève alliance avec Nicolas Flamel que ce dernier a toujours démenti. Grâce à l'élixir de longue vie, il réussit à la ramener, mais il se rendit bientôt compte que ce qu'il avait créé différait de son épouse, l'agressivité et le pouvoir magique étaient décuplés. Elle était incontrôlable. Il prit soin de rédiger ses mémoires en stipulant que la réanimation était impossible, même avec le plus puissant des mainteneurs de vie, incluant le sang de licorne qu'il avait déjà testé. Il détruisit son laboratoire à temps car une nouvelle crise de sa femme survint quelque temps plus tard, après un violent affrontement ils s'entretuèrent._

Hermione arrêta sa lecture à cet endroit, réprimant un frisson. Nicolas Flamel, la réanimation des morts tout cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'avait fait Voldemort, sept ans auparavant.

La cloche sonna le début de son cours de Botanique et elle fila en direction des serres.

Le jeudi suivant fut une mauvaise journée pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley avait enfin pu contacter Cornelius Fudge. Malheureusement les détails de l'affaire de la cape d'invisibilité de Croupton, remontaient trop loin pour lui, et il n'était pas en mesure de se rappeler à qui il en avait parlé.

Un seul nom lui était revenu en mémoire, Rookwood. Mais ce dernier étant décédé ils revinrent au point de départ, sans savoir qui interroger.

Les semaines se succédèrent si vite qu'Hermione ne voyait pas le temps défiler, mais où était passé le mois de mars ? Le calendrier et les températures extérieurs se rapprochaient inexorablement d'avril, apportant avec eux leurs lots d'élèves stressés par les Aspics. Madame Pomfresh avait déjà accueilli plusieurs étudiants sous pression.

Les vacances de Pâques ne tardèrent pas à débuter.  
Hermione avait décliné l'offre d'Harry, l'invitant à séjourner Square Grimmaurd, avec le va-et-vient incessant des membres de l'Ordre, elle préférait le calme de Poudlard. Nombre de ses condisciples en revanche profitèrent de la dernière ligne droite avant les examens pour passer du temps avec leur famille, si bien qu'elle resta la seule dernière année à Serpentard.

A défaut d'avoir reçu des informations contraires, Hermione devrait assurer les rondes chaque soir. A vingt et une heure, elle sortit donc de ses appartements et commença sa patrouille. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas feutrés, elle dégaina sa baguette et attendit que l'intrus passe devant elle. A son tour, elle se retrouva menacée d'une arme en bois, après avoir identifié leur potentiel adversaire, tous deux abaissèrent leur baguette.

-Que faites-vous dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu Miss Granger ?

-Je patrouille Professeur.

Rogue la jaugea du regard.

-N'étiez-vous pas de garde déjà hier soir ?

-Oui mais Drago étant absent durant les vacances, je fais les rondes à sa place.

-Je remplace Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez rentrer.

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion, depuis des mois leur relation était au point mort et c'était le moment idéal pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

-M'autorisez-vous à vous assister ?

-Je n'en vois pas la nécessité.

-S'il vous plait Professeur, j'ai passé la journée enfermée, j'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes.

-Soit.

-Merci Monsieur.

Avant qu'ils puissent repartir, Winky vint à leur rencontre l'air essoufflé.

-Miss, Monsieur.

-Bonsoir Winky, que fais-tu ici ?

-Miss, Winky vient apporter votre courrier.

Elle lui donna une lettre.

-Winky s'excuse pour le retard Miss, le hibou est revenu il y a quelques instants avec une patte cassée, Miss.

-Merci Winky.

-Winky doit retourner travailler. Au revoir Monsieur et Miss.

Hermione inspecta l'enveloppe et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

-Elle a été ouverte. Déclara-t-elle.

-Rien de compromettant ? Demanda Rogue.

Elle la lut rapidement, ses parents, en particulier sa mère lui présentait des excuses et lui faisait savoir qu'elle était la bienvenue chez eux. Sa nouvelle chambre avait remplacé le bureau.

-Non. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle se promit de leur écrire dès le lendemain, leur promettant de revenir pour les Grandes vacances. ils repartirent dans les couloirs. Hermione ravala ses larmes et s'efforça de changer de sujet.

-Professeur, croyez-vous que l'incident arrivé au hibou est un acte délibéré ?

-En effet, je ne pense pas que ceci révèle du pur hasard, votre lettre n'aurait pas été ouverte sinon.

Hermione pensa à autre chose.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre rencontre dans la forêt de Dean ?

Rogue la regarda avec méfiance.

-Bien entendu.

-Le sort de localisation, pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas avec Rita Skeeter ? Il suffirait d'aller chercher chez elle un objet lui appartenant, non ?

-Hélas, Miss Granger c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, à contrario de vos parents, Rita Skeeter se cache, ou est cachée, par un tiers, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Il faut aussi un lien affectif relativement fort avec l'objet permettant à la localisation. De plus, je ne tiens pas à partager une nouvelle fois mes sortilèges personnels.

Hermione médita sur sa dernière phrase, il faisait sûrement allusion au père d'Harry qui utilisait le _Levicorpus_ contre lui, ou à Harry lui-même avec _Sectumsempra._

Elle passa de longues minutes à mener un combat intérieur, préférant jouer la carte de la sincérité, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

Rogue éleva un sourcil.

-Le jour où je suis venue vous remettre mon rapport, j'ai... j'ai vu le parchemin contenant la liste des élèves surveillés sur votre bureau.

Il la regarda froidement, l'air féroce.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Quels noms ?

-Baddock, les Sœurs Greengrass et Drago.

Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

-J'ai suivi Drago et Astoria et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont hors de soupçons.

-Je suis au courant, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de Monsieur Baddock.

-Que voulez-vous dire Professeur ?

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à utiliser des sorts de Désillusion.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Naturellement, je suis Directeur de Maison rien ne m'échappe quand il s'agit de mes élèves.

-Donc vous avez surveillé Baddock ?

-Oui, mais il est relayé à un rang de second ordre, il vérifie seulement le courrier des élèves soupçonnés d'être en liaison avec l'Ordre. Vous, Londubat, Malefoy, Weasley, Hagrid et Lovegood. Mais il ne surveille pas les professeurs. Soit quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, soit il est trop intimidé pour le faire. Je pense plus à ce raisonnement, il obéirait contre son gré.

-Et si nous lui proposions une protection ainsi qu'à sa famille, peut-être qu'il acceptera de nous dire pour qui il travaille.

-La Directrice a déjà refusé cette offre. Elle ne veut pas mettre en danger la vie d'un garçon de quinze ans. Sa priorité est qu'il passe ses Buses sans encombre.

Hermione trouva cela tellement terre à terre qu'elle resta muette un bon moment continuant de marcher en silence.  
Tout d'un coup les examens de fin d'années lui parurent de second ordre.

-Et pour les autres ? Vous voulez partager le reste des noms ou je suis également surveillée et donc indigne de votre confiance ?

Rogue s'arrêta net, et Hermione dû faire un pas de côté pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente de la réflexion d'Hermione, et sans rechigner lui déclara qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup oublié.

-Nott et Zabini. En conclusion tous les Septième années à votre exception puisque personne ne soupçonnait que vous seriez répartie ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.

-Savez-vous que c'est impoli de dévisager les gens Miss Granger ?

Ils étaient toujours au milieu du couloir, Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait sans ciller. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

-Excusez moi Monsieur. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à vous déchiffrer, c'est difficile de vous comprendre, à décrypter vos propos pour savoir à quoi vous pensez.

-Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris et je dois reconnaitre que ce soir vous avez fait amende honorable en matière d'honnêteté. Mais la plupart de ceux qui s'y sont risqués ne sont plus de ce monde.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non.

Hermione saisit le sens de sa phrase, il devait mentionner les Mangemorts qui étaient tout proche de démasquer son rôle d'espion.

-Professeur, si vous le souhaitez, Drago et moi sommes en mesure de les surveiller.

-Non, je m'en occupe, cela éveillerait ses soupçons et McGonagall s'y opposerait, vous seriez en danger direct s'il venait à le découvrir.

-Depuis quand ne sommes-nous plus en danger ?

Rogue ne lui répondit pas fautes d'arguments valables.

En fin de semaine, une réunion d'urgence fut organisée. A son grand étonnement, Hermione fut surprise d'y retrouver Narcissa Malefoy, qui n'y participait que très rarement. Plus surprenant encore, des personnes qui avaient souhaité se retirer après la Guerre, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, et une vieille Dame portant des pantoufles écossaises sentant légèrement le chou, qu'on lui présenta comme étant Arabella Figg. Les membres étaient présents dans leur intégralité, la situation devait être très grave.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Kingsley, un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine devenue trop étroite, la tension était palpable. Cependant, ce fut Narcissa Malefoy qui prit la parole, Drago lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que le corps de l'épouse de Nicolas Flamel, Pernelle a été retrouvé ce matin.

Personne ne sembla choqué par sa révélation, elle reprit donc la parole.

-La mort remonte approximativement à six mois, c'est-à-dire aux alentours d'Halloween.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses paroles pénétrèrent peu à peu dans chaque esprit.

-Cause de la mort ? Demanda Abelforth.

-L'_Avada Kedavra._

Un bref silence fut rompu par Ron, il s'adressa directement au portrait de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il restait tout juste assez d'élixir de Longue-vie pour que Nicolas Flamel et sa femme puisse mettre en ordre leurs affaires ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi sa mort remonte à six mois ? Sans la Pierre Philosophale vous savez pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pu vivre aussi longtemps. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été détruite il y a sept ans ? Ou est-elle maintenant ? Ou est Flamel ? BON SANG, APRES TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS TRAVERSÉ POUR LA RECUPERER ! CE APRES QUOI HARRY A DU PASSER POUR L'EXTRAIRE DU MIROIR ! POURQUOI NOUS L'AVOIR CACHÉ ?

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! VEUX-TU TE CALMER IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Ordonna Molly.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, nombre des membres partageaient son point de vue. Des voix s'élevèrent, de plus en plus fortes, chacun voulant faire entendre son point de vue. La cacophonie était-elle que cela réveilla les portraits du hall un étage plus haut. Alors, pour mettre un terme à ce vacarme, Hagrid se leva, et dominant l'assemblée de sa haute taille, il exigea le silence. Il se retourna vers Madame Malefoy.

-Continuez, aboya-t-il à son adresse.

-Hum hum, le plus important reste à venir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous à un jour informé qu'il savait que le couple était encore en vie. Ne me demandez pas comment, je l'ignore. Il envisageait de se servir de ses puissants pouvoirs d'alchimiste.

-Rogue, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir révélé cette information auparavant ? La coupa Kingsley.

-Il n'était pas au courant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en a parlé dans la Forêt Interdite en mai dernier, Severus n'était pas parmi nous. Le défendit Narcissa. Quoi qu'il 'en soit, tout porte à croire que Flamel a été enlevé par un groupe de Mangemorts. La Pierre reste bien évidemment introuvable, ils ont dû l'emporter également.

-C'est catastrophique, hoqueta Dedalus Diggle en faisant tomber son chapeau haut de forme violet. Ils vont forcément l'utilisée à mauvais escient.

-Mais nous pourrions utiliser une monnaie d'échange, remarqua George.

-Laquelle ? Couina Flitwick.

-Voldemort. Dit Hermione parlant pour la première fois. Elle croisa le regard de George pendant que les autres frissonnaient et montraient leur peur de façon physique à l'entente du nom, et su immédiatement qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose.

-Qu'on leur rende cette canaille ! Vociféra Abelforth. Où est-il ?

Après la décharge, tous se regardèrent éberlués. Ils l'ignoraient.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il est dans un endroit très bien caché, où personne n'aura l'audace d'aller le chercher. Je me suis chargé personnellement de choisir l'endroit. Mais ceci va à l'encontre de mes principes, et c'est pourquoi, je ne révélerai pas ce lieu. Expliqua Dumbledore, les yeux menaçants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Un tonnerre de protestation éclata à nouveau. La réunion ne put poursuivre. Deux groupes s'étaient formés, celui défendant Dumbledore et l'autre essayant de découvrir l'identité de la personne qu'il avait engagé pour inhumer Voldemort.

Ce fut lorsque qu'Abelforth tonitrua qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux que la situation dégénéra.

Rogue, Arthur, Harry et McGonagall durent s'interposer devant lui afin qu'il n'attaque pas. De l'autre côté de la table, Hestia Jones lui faisait face baguette brandie.

-Je ne tolérerai aucun comportement de ce genre dans ma maison ! Beugla Harry. La réunion est terminée, veuillez sortir de chez moi, nous continuerons plus tard lorsque tout le monde se sera ressaisi.

Un par un, les membres, choqués, en colère, ou repentant selon les personnes, disparurent de la cuisine quittant la demeure. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Mondingus.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à cette soirée pour le moment. La phrase était cassante mais son ton démontra que ce n'était pas une remontrance.

Hermione rentra donc à Poudlard. Elle fulminait, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu leur cacher une chose aussi importante ?  
Elle rejoignait le point de vue de Ron, après tout ce qu'avait traversé Harry pour récupérer la Pierre, il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de la détruire. Soudain, elle réalisa ce que cet acte impliquait : La mort de deux êtres vivants.

De rage elle arpentait de long en large ses appartements, essayant vainement de se calmer en regardant au travers de son vitrail. Mais même les sirènes qui avaient sur elle un effet bénéfique n'arrivaient pas à la calmer.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avertir les autres sur Mondingus, elle était certaine que ce dernier s'était occupé de la sépulture de Voldemort.

Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, Hermione commença sa ronde plus tôt que de coutume. Comme la semaine précédente, elle rencontra Rogue à la porte de son bureau.

Décidément, ces couloirs étaient une sorte de point de rendez-vous.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Miss Granger.

Elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, évacuant son trop plein d'énergie. Si elle avait pu elle se serait mise à hurler, courant à une vitesse extrême sans s'arrêter. Rogue la précédait, l'air serein se rendant probablement dans son logement. Pourtant pour la première fois, c'est lui qui engagea la conversation.

-Vous ne considérez pas les actions de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une question rhétorique, pourquoi me la poser ? Répliqua-t-elle vivement.

-Vous devriez lui faire confiance pourtant.

-Je lui fais confiance, là n'est pas le problème.

-Alors quel est-il ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions suivre les ordres d'un portrait alors que la majorité d'entre nous sont favorable à l'échange. Dumbledore est mort, ce n'est pas à lui de décider ce qui est bon pour les vivants. Lui répondit Hermione avec gravité.

-Il a ses raisons, et s'il considère que ne pas connaître l'emplacement de la sépulture est bénéfique pour nous, alors nous devrions reconsidérer la chose.

Pour toute réponse Hermione émit un grognement de gorge.

-Et si nous interrogions Winky ? Elle était très proche de Voldemort au moment...

-_Ne-prononcez-pas-ce-nom !_

-Au moment où Croupton était sous Impérium. Son fils était le plus proche de lui après Bellatrix Lestrange, peut-être qu'il lui aurait révélé où il souhaitait voir son corps mis en terre et que Winky l'aurait entendu. Non c'est ridicule, _Voldemort_ n'a jamais envisagé de mourir, c'est peine perdu, et même si tel avait été le cas, Dumbledore s'est chargé lui-même de l'emplacement.

-Vos capacités de réflexions semblent être altérées quand vous êtes furieuse. Vous devriez apprendre à mieux maîtriser vos émotions Granger.

Ce fut le pic de trop, la réflexion ainsi que l'appellation « Granger », la firent sortir de ses gonds. La gorge chauffée à blanc, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de rage de couler. Avec un hurlement de fureur, elle rebroussa chemin le laissant planté sur place. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, car quelques secondes plus tard, il lui saisit le bras, la tirant vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, et si vous prenez cette direction, vous risquez de croiser quelqu'un. Pour éviter les questions gênantes quand à votre état, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas l'emprunter.

Hermione resta muette, ravalant ses larmes à grandes peines, concentrée sur la pression de la main qui s'exerçait sur son bras.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

A nouveau, elle manqua de mot pour exprimer sa stupéfaction. Doucement, il desserra son emprise, son long index blanc, se rapprocha de plus en plus de sa joue. Il y resta quelques instants, puis il fut suivi par le reste de sa main qu'il vint placer au niveau de son oreille, pour à nouveau essuyer le flot de larmes avec son pouce. Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant ce rare moment.

Un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur son visage, et doucement, tout doucement, des lèvres minces vinrent se poser sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

Le secret de Dumbledore

Hermione se réveilla tard le matin suivant, elle s'étira longuement profitant de ce court moment de répit avant d'affronter cette dure journée à venir. L'eau du lac filtrant à travers les fenêtres, produisait une lumière verdâtre qui dansait contre les murs de sa chambre. Hermione les regardait se mouvoir en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient produit la veille. Tout lui semblait irréel, comme l'un de ses nombreux rêves, mais très vite, elle avait pris conscience que la barrière qui séparait les rêves de la réalité était tout autre. Le problème, et non des moindres, était que bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher ensemble comme n'importe quel couple. Si puis-est que l'on peut qualifier leur relation comme ceci. Ce baiser était le seul échange qu'ils avaient eu. Hermione était majeure certes mais le règlement lui interdisait de fréquenter l'un de ses professeurs. Après cet unique baiser, il l'avait accompagnée toute la soirée lors de sa ronde, ne parlant que très peu. Hermione se souvint qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait eu peur qu'il regrette son geste et la rejette. Alors que ses obligations de Préfète se terminaient, dans une tentative désespérée, elle l'avait convié à se joindre à elle dans ses appartements et contre toute attente Rogue avait accepté.

Rogue était resté jusqu'à l'aube et peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu besoin de vérifier constamment qu'ils ne soient observés, mais sa langue semblait s'être enfin déliée. Hermione lui avait montré sa salle de bain et, comme prévu, il avait été subjugué par l'étendu des profondeurs du lac qui l'enveloppait. Ils s'étaient assis, côte à côte, Hermione avait délicatement posé sa main sur son bras et n'était pas allée plus loin, heureuse de pouvoir simplement le toucher. Lui, avait encore une fois reculé mais s'était ensuite contenu, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude du contact humain et des marques d'attention. A l'Aube, leurs longues heures de discutions avaient été interrompues par le portrait d'Hermione qui la hélait à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, Rogue sur ses talons.

-Miss, Monsieur Malefoy souhaiterai vous voir.

Elle lança un regard paniqué à son professeur qui hocha légèrement la tête. Dans un mouvement de cape, il disparut comme une ombre dans la nuit derrière une porte qui se referma silencieusement. Avec horreur, Hermione comprit que c'était sa chambre.

-Faites le entrer s'il-vous-plait.

Le tableau pivota sur lui-même, révélant un Drago à bout de souffle le visage rougit par l'effort.

-Bonjour Hermione. Haleta-t-il

-Que fais-tu ici Drago, tu n'es pas chez ta mère ?

-J'ai reçu un hibou d'Harry, vu que Poudlard est surveillé, il m'a demandé d'avertir les membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard, pendant qu'il contacte les autres. Réunion à treize heures. Il a réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de nous parler.

-Formidable ! Mais pourquoi es-tu autant essoufflé ?

-Rogue; j'ai parcouru tout le château et tout le parc mais il est introuvable.

-Ah bon ? Il n'est pas dans ses appartements à cette heure-ci ? Fit-elle mine de se questionner.

-Non, je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse.

-Je pense qu'il dort encore et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et toi que fais-tu déjà habillée de pied en cape ?

-Oh je... euh

-Tu as encore passé ta nuit à réviser ?

-Cela se voit autant ?

-Tu as des valises sous les yeux, cela se voit que tu n'as pas encore dormi. Lève le pied Hermione tu en fais trop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'avertirai le Professeur Rogue.

-Merci Hermione, je file avant de me faire repérer ! A tout à l'heure.

Drago sortit de la pièce et le tableau se referma sur lui.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, quant à vous, dormez un peu Miss Granger.

-Oui Professeur.

Comme à son habitude, il passa devant elle sans un mot et elle se retrouva seule. Elle fila vite dans sa chambre. Avec soulagement elle constata que rien n'avait bougé, se félicita de ne pas tenir un journal intime qu'il aurait pu lire et alla se coucher.

Il était à présent presque midi lorsque Hermione regarda une dernière fois la lumière danser sur ses murs. Elle se leva puis pris un bain rapide et monta à la Grande Salle manger un morceau. Un soleil éclatant illuminait le plafond et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pourrait en profiter, la réunion approchait à grands pas. Elle s'installa à table et essaya de minimiser le nombre de fois qu'elle regarderait son professeur, qui quant à lui, l'avait suivie des yeux depuis son entrée. Elle devrait lui dire de se faire plus discret à l'avenir.

L'heure venue, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall où elle devait, comme ses acolytes, utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez Harry.  
L'ambiance était encore palpable, Hermione se demanda si cela était raisonnable de faire une réunion aussi vite.  
Le portrait de Dumbledore avait été accroché au mur du fond de la cuisine pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre puissent le voir.  
Personne ne prit la parole de peur d'envenimer les choses. Discrètement Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés. Rogue prit place en face d'elle.

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu au complet aujourd'hui. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les événements d'hier. Je veux simplement que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, lança Dumbledore.  
Après un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, il reprit :

-Je me suis longuement entretenu avec Harry et celui-ci m'a convaincu de vous raconter toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Elle est hélas triste et démontre une fois encore ma faiblesse mais que ceci soit clair, je ne vous dirai pas où se trouve Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut certains des membres et Hagrid renversa sa choppe.

-Comme vous le savez tous, lors de la première année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, Voldemort avait pris possession du corps du Professeur Quirell lors du fameux cambriolage de Gringotts. Grâce au professionnalisme de Severus, qui a découvert que Quirell voulait se rendre dans l'aile interdite pour voler la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai décidé de l'enfermer à l'intérieur du miroir du Riséd. Nos trois amis ici présents l'ont interceptée à temps et la Pierre a été détruite, laissant assez d'Elixir de Longue Vie à Nicolas et Pernelle pour mettre en ordre leurs affaires. Ceci est l'histoire officielle, maintenant officieusement, Nicolas est venu me voir peu avant la destruction de l'objet qui le rendait immortel. Il était prêt à vivre la grande aventure qu'est la mort mais Pernelle s'y opposait catégoriquement par peur de l'inconnu. Que pouvais-je faire ? Convaincre l'un de mes plus vieux amis de tuer sa propre femme ? L'obliger à mourir ? Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, nous avons donc trouvé un arrangement. Comme vous l'a dit Narcissa, Voldemort était au courant de son état tout simplement car, lors de ma mort physique, le sortilège de Fidélitas mis en place par mes soins a été rompu. Il ne lui aura fallu qu'une année pour le découvrir, je suppose par l'un des nombreux Rafleurs qu'il avait sous ses ordres (avec l'aide du Ministère). Pour rester dans la supposition, je pense qu'il a tout mis en œuvre pour les retrouver, ayant été découvert, les Flamel ont dû user d'un sort d'Amnésie croyant que cela suffirait. Hélas, Voldemort pouvait forcer n'importe quel esprit à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir, cet homme a probablement été tué faute d'informations, peu importe. Ce qui me laisse penser que les Mangemorts ont envoyé quelques espions à Poudlard pour fouiller mon ancien bureau à la recherche du lieu où Nicolas et sa femme se cachaient. La mort de la pauvre Pernelle remonte à Halloween, date où Minerva a constaté une intrusion dans ce même bureau. Je ne révélerai pas où se trouve Voldemort pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à mon humble avis, les Mangemorts veulent se servir de la pierre pour le ramener. Voici mon secret et je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché, vous qui me faisiez confiance.

Le silence qui suivit le discours de Dumbledore dura quelques instants, certains étaient choqués, d'autres terrifiés par l'éventuelle retour de Voldemort. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle était habituée à ce genre de révélations maintenant. Elle n'en démordait pas, Mondingus était forcément la personne qui avait agi t sous ses ordres pour cacher le corps de Voldemort, lui seul aurait pu effectuer cette tâche ingrate. Lui seul était le prototype de la personne à qui on ne penserait pas pour faire ce genre de chose et pourtant il était d'une loyauté sans pareil à Dumbledore. Elle comprenait un peu mieux le point de vue de ce dernier et elle pensait sincèrement qu'en dépit de tout, il avait fait le bon choix en permettant à Pernelle de rester en vie, même si cela avait des répercutions catastrophiques aujourd'hui. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et s'échappa par mégarde:

-Mais Professeur, l'Elixir de Longue Vie ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, comment Voldemort pourrait revenir ?

Rogue la regarda et répondit à la place de Dumbledore.

-Nécromancie.

-Impossible, tous les Nécromanciens ont été éradiqués, lui répondit Arthur Weasley.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

-Beaucoup de maîtres de Potions explorent cette branche Arthur, je peux vous l'affirmer.

-Vous avouez avoir déjà pratiqué ?

-Non, je relate un fait.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Hestia Jones.

-Attendre, lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Hors de question ! Lui répondit son frère. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à guetter son retour. Dis-nous où est la tombe Albus, nous pouvons le déplacer, ou même mieux le réduire en cendres et toute cette histoire sera fini.

Pour seule réponse, Dumbledore lui lança l'un de ses regards bleus perçant.  
-Nous pouvons tout aussi bien délaisser les Détraqueurs quelques temps et nous occuper pleinement des Mangemorts. Proposa Ron.

-Non, il n'y a pas que la communauté des Sorciers qui est en jeu. Nous devons également protéger les Moldus, intervint Kingsley de sa grosse voix.

-Mais on ne peut pas délibérément attendre, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir ! S'impatienta Hermione.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants dans ses yeux verts, elle comprit qu'Harry avait un plan mais ne voulait pas lui en faire part devant les autres.

-Je crois que ceci clos la réunion, nous devrions retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Trancha McGonagall.

-Professeur ? Permettez-vous à Hermione de rester jusqu'à ce soir ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Ce sont les vacances scolaires, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, oui mais rentrez avant le dîner Miss Granger, s'impatienta McGonagall.

Une fois les membres partis, il ne restait qu'un petit groupe. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago. Ils parlèrent longuement. Hermione échoua à leur faire entendre raison sur Mondingus, pour eux c'était une perte de temps d'essayer de l'interroger. Harry exposa son plan, Ron et lui partiraient à la recherche des Mangemorts pour leurs soutirer des informations. Drago se chargerait, avec Ginny, de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où se trouve la tombe de Voldemort et Hermione passerait inaperçu à la bibliothèque pour établir une liste potentielle des personnes susceptibles d'être des Nécromanciens.

-Ginny et Drago, vous commencerez à la rentrée, je vous donnerai la carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry pour vous simplifier les choses. Tu y vois un inconvénient? Lui demanda-t-elle ?

-Pas du tout.

-Très bien, alors je rentre ou McGonagall va être furieuse.

Après le dîner, Hermione fila à la bibliothèque et se mit à chercher activement tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Mais hélas, à vingt-et-une heure Madame Pince la jeta dehors comme à son habitude. Une pile de livres instable dans les bras, Hermione retourna dans les cachots.  
-Savez-vous qu'habituellement j'enlève cinquante points à tout élève se trouvant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Hermione regarda tant bien que mal son interlocuteur, Rogue, évidemment puisqu'il était de garde.

-Excusez-moi Professeur mais avec le poids des livres je n'ai pas pu rentrer à temps.

-Ce n'est rien. Il lui prit les trois quarts de la pile des bras pour la décharger et l'accompagna en direction de ses appartements.

-Merci mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur Monsieur.

Rogue ne releva pas.

-Lecture très intéressante, la majorité porte sur les Potions, je ne pense pas que cela soit pour vos révisions d'Aspic.

Hermione ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-Non, en effet. Elle le fit entrer dans son salon et ils déposèrent les livres sur la table de bois brute.  
-Je ne suis pas dupe, Miss. Potter ne vous a pas demandé de rester pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Vous recherchez des informations sur ce dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, la Nécromancie ?

Que Rogue ait compris si vite irritait fortement Hermione et elle se frappait mentalement de ne pas avoir caché ses livres, trop heureuse de retrouver le professeur de potion.

-Oui, vous allez m'en empêcher je suppose ?

-Je vais faire mieux que cela, je vais vous aider.

Et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller.


End file.
